Sexy Pretty Thunder
by Jay Thunder
Summary: this story narrates pretty thunder(black thunder mom) adventures when she was young. i do not own pokemon.
1. opening !

pretty standing on the top of roof top wearing her armor, She twirled around to let her busty body jiggle and bounce freely before jumping from the roof top.

The title then appears, "Sexy Pretty Thunder".

Pretty was laying her beautiful body on her sofá wearing her casual clothes, She then goes outside to get some fresh air and sensed bad energy in the air, she looked at the streets and saw females being attacked, It was Momo and Maria.

pretty jumped from the balcony and rushed to the scene but had her clothes shreded, She looks at her exposed parts shocked and covers them in embarrassment, but then she winks and transforms, She was equipped with Gungnir armor from symphogear but is exposed around the torso and proceeded to fight the villainess, Some of them retaliated with tentacles and such but pretty punched her way throught them, she finnaly arrived at the main villainess, The two glared at each other for a while before charging at each other, But the villainess then whipped Pretty by her breasts and butt, pretty retalieted by charging up her fists.

luckly for pretty, her girlfriends were there to save her As she was getting raped by the villainess, sui forced the villainess to let pretty and together they defeated the villainess, Pretty then kisses Sui as everyone makes passionate love.


	2. Turbo charged !, Love battle gear !

Sexy pretty thunder !.

In Pretty's house, there was moaning and squishing sounds inside the bed room.

"oh pretty..."moaned a female suicune.

"Ooh~... Sui" The same from a busty delphox.

"don't you wanna change the possition ?, doggystyle maybe ?." the delphox known as pretty said.

"no !, i wanna cum while looking at you !." the suicune known as sui replied.

So Pretty started thrusting in and out faster and deeper.

"here we go !" pretty said before cumming sui snatch.

"Aaah~!" Sui screamed out in ecstasy as she came hard.

pretty hugged sui tightly as she cummed, she felt something burning inside her.

"Haah~! Wh-What is this~?! I feel so hot~!"

when her orgasm died, she felt the heat in her heart going away, She then panted with Sui, embracing each other.

"that was amazing sui !."

"It sure was, Pretty~..!" Sui agreed, their breasts mashing together.

"it was my first time pretty, but it was so nice !~~"

"yeah, did you felt a burning sensation in your heart ?." pretty asked.

"What burning sensation?" Sui asked confused.

"when i cummed inside you, i felt a burning sensation in me." pretty answered.

Sui nodded as she listened.

"i really don't know what it was, must have been my imagination." Pretty shrugged as she leaned down to make out with Sui again then pretty proceeded to touch sui sexy body, Making her gasp in pleasure.

"marry me sui~~" pretty proposed to her between kisses.

"Mmphf~?!" sui gasped as she broke the kiss.

"P-Pretty~..."

"i mean it sui !, i really love you !, i mated with other females before but you are special, and i want you to bare my young !" Pretty confessed so much as she nuzzled her lovingly.

"oh pretty, i will marry you !, you treated me so nice on this date !, i would be honored to bare your young !" Sui reciprocated as she rubs her hands around Pretty's back and buttocks, pretty smiles and they make out again.

unkown to them, there was someone watching them from the window, She had an evil grin on her face, and was masturbarting herself !.

timeskip: a few months later.

it was 8:00 in the morning and sui the suicune was the first one to awake, Plus, her stomach looked huge, she was 9 months preagnant and she was supposed to lay the egg that week, then she looked at pretty And shook her lightly.

pretty slowly opened her eyes and said "good morning sui." 

"good morning pretty~." sui replied as they kissed. "hey pretty, what do you think we are going to have ?." sui asked rubbing her belly.

"maybe a girl." pretty said.

"Or a boy~" sui guessed.

"whanever it is, we will love it together~, also, my family confirmed their presence at our wedding." pretty said. "Has yours as well ?"

"my mom, my sister and my sister's mate confirmed, but not my dad !"

"Huh, why?" Pretty asked.

"he stopped talking to me eversince i announced i was enganged and preagnant." sui said, Sadly as she sniffled.

"i'm so sorry sui !" pretty said as she hugged her fiancee caryfully.

They both cried together until pretty heard a beeping sound coming from her transformation device, the heart-changer, it resembled a pink heart.

"Mou..! It's hero time already!?" Pretty complained.

"it's ok pretty, go, i'm going to make breakfast." sui said, kissing pretty cheeck, Making her blush as she gets her smartphone out.

"it's 8:58, my enemies usualy don't attack that early." pretty said, And then puts her phone on her shelf as she goes to the bathroom to get changed, once she finished she grabbed the heart-changer to transform.

"Sexy Pretty Flash~!"

pretty was surounded by a pink light and her armor apperead, her resembled a black and pink kamen rider femme.

"My name is Pretty Thunder~!"

then she went to the balcony and summoned her hoverboard, she hopped in and went to the location, a female-only spa, A villainess was laughing as she harassed the bystanding women, she resembled a purple and blue sorisa from gekiranger.

"Hold it right there!"

"oooohhhh, another sexy lady, i'm roxa !~" the villainess said As she let out her tentacles.

"i'm the sexy warrior pretty thunder !~" pretty said Posing as she got her weapon ready, it resembled a pink version kamen rider kuuga rising dragon rod, then pretty charged at roxa Who lashed out her tentacles at her, pretty managed to slash some but they regrew and wrapped around her.

"Eep~!"

she felt one of the tentacles touch her lower parts through the fabric, And flinched in unwilling pleasure.

"stop it !, It feels so weird~!"

"your pussy is wet and you dick is big !~" roxa said as she keept molesting pretty.

pretty then felt the burning sensation again as she gets turned on, Roxa then tugged on her clothing and armor, she ripped off the clothing and removed the armor.

"Aah!"

roxas wrapped her tentacled around her breasts and thrusted one of them into her vagina.

"Haaah~!

roxa brought pretty close to her and sucked on her breast And then twirled her nipple against hers.

"Are you getting excited~?" Roxa teased.

"no !" pretty replied As as she then felt her anus getting thrusted inside.

'danm !, i'm not gonna lie it's feels good !, but i won't admit !' pretty though as she tried endure, but she could feel the clímax aproaching.

"MMPH~!" She muffled out a scream as she finally cummed, Roxa's semen sprayed in her pussy.

"don't worry miss pretty !, my sperm will not get you preagnant because i can't get earthlings preagnant !" roxa said.

"i'm a darkling !, a creature made of darkness !" pretty replied.

"even so, it won't get you preagnant !" She said, sticking her tongue out.

"arceus danm it!, this wans't supposed to happen !" pretty said, then she felt that weird, burning sensation inside her, the armor that was laying on the ground began glowing pink as well !.

Pretty screamed as the pink light completely engulfed them both.

"what ?" roxa said panicking.

pretty's whole body began changing. Her breasts and buttocks enlarged, she also got a new armor, it resembled a black and pink gungnir from symphogear With the unique design of her torso and hips being exposed.

roxa's tentacles were burned by the light, pretty was now free, She and everyone looked surprised at Pretty's new form

"What is this new form, looks like my armor evolved !." Pretty said,Before noticing nothing covering her private parts. "KYAAAH~!"

"nice~" said roxas while licking her lips.

"D-Don't stare at me!" Pretty yelled as she's covering her private parts.

"to late, i'm going to take you as my mate !" roxa yelled as she charged at pretty with hungry eyes And then she pinned her down on the floor and began to lick her exposed breasts, pretty then kicked roxa away Before trying to wipe off her saliva from her breasts.

"alright time to counter attack." pretty said before punching roxa, sending her flying Through the roof, then pretty jumped hight a kicked roxas again, sending her flying even further !, Until a twinkle shone in the sky.

"the victory is mine !" pretty chereed as she landed on the ground, then she noticed something coming from the sky, it was her father Sky thunder !.

She froze in horror as she remembered her appearance having no clothes.

"pretty, i bring a message...why you dressing like this ?!" he asked.

Pretty just babbled a bunch of unintelligible words before fainting.

'i hope this inst her turbo charged super form 1' sky though before waking his daugher up. "pretty, pretty, sui is in the hospital !"

"Nngh?" She mumbled.

"Sui is in labor !"

Pretty gasped and flew to the hospital with sky following her, when they arrived they deactivated their armors and entered the hospital, the other thunders as well sui sister, a suicune and her mate, a futanari absol.


	3. our baby

"Where's Sui!?"

"in her hospital room, she must be laying the egg now !" astro said.

Pretty wasted no time rushing to her room, when she entered, she saw sui holding a black and sparkling blue fennekin egg, Pretty was surprised.

"sui..." pretty said faintly.

"hey pretty." sui said. "Look. Our baby~..." she said nuzzling the egg.

sui approched her fiancee And kisses her. "I love you~"

"i love you too pretty~" sui replied.

the other thunders as well sui's sister leyla and her mate kurona entered the room as well.

"so dear, everything ok ?" sky asked pretty.

And she and Sui nodded with tears of joy in their eyes.

"C'mon, let us take a look at our grandson !." Water said as he really wanted to meet his grandson.

"Or granddaughter." Sui replied as she didn't know the gender of the baby that was inside the egg, Which she cuddled in her arms.

"It doesn't matter, we are glad for you and pretty." Blade said With a smile on his face.

"Thanks grandpa blade, could you do us a favor can you tell the paparazzi outside to go away ?." Pretty said as he pointed to the paparazzi outside the window.

He opened the door and said "hey !, go away !, sui is tired and needs some rest !, me and my family just want to be alone with them".

A Jynx then appeared and asks. "Blade Thunder, are you excited with your grandson's birth?"

"i don't know if it's a grandson, it maybe a granddaugher, but yes, i'am." blade replied.

"How long before it's birth and then take your place?" A Braviary asked.

"it take a week to a egg to hatch and he will pretty's place once he or she turns into a strong and mature delphox!"

More Pokemon start asking many questions, much to Blade's annoyance.

"hey blade !" said a very familiar dewott, he was accompanied by a female servine.

"hey aqua, ivy, please come in !" blade invited then in.

"so they can come in ?!" a nidoking reporter said.

"it's because we thrust those two !" blade said as he, aqua and ivy entered the room.

"hello pretty, sui, how you girls doing ?" aqua asked he aproched the couple.

"We're fine, guys." Sui replied to them.

so, how you gonna call him/her ?" ivy asked.

"good question, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl" pretty said, scrathing the back of her head.

"That's gonna take some time." Ivy said, rubbing the back of her head.

"one week actually." astro said.

"sui , we are glad for you, right kurona ?" her sister, layla asked her absol mate, and she nodded.

"That reminds , Pretty, what with the armor you were wearing earlier ?!." Sky asked his daughter.

Pretty blushed as she remembered that moment, "well dad, i don't know, when that monsters began to touch my private parts my armor transformed." pretty explained.

"She didn't impregnate you, did she?"

"no, she can't, according to herself." pretty replied.

"Why did she even explained that?" Ivy asked, curious.

i think she was trying to reasure me, i think she fell in love with me." pretty explained.

"Ew." Ivy shrugged.

"plus, you have me already." sui told pretty, Who nodded.

"excuse me, miss sui, miss pretty, i have to put your egg alongside the other eggs." a mightyhyena nurse said.

sui reluctantly handed the egg to the nurse.

"Aw... Why?" Ivy whined as she asked.

"so that we can make a quick check up, she will have the egg back tomorrow as she will be liberated tomorrow as well." she explained.

Ivy nodded reluctantly.

the nurse left the room with the egg, the others also left the room to let the two girls rest and talk.


	4. Sexy time and Destruction

at the hospital.

"So... Pretty." Sui said.

"What is it ?." Pretty asked her mate.

"What're you gonna do for the future?"

"well, you are going to finish collage of course, and i will be working as a thunder and at the glory secret" pretty replied.

"yeah i know that but who is going to take care of the baby ?." sui asked.

"my parents, they agreed on babysitting our baby~." pretty answered Kissing her cheek.

"well, that's a relief, but we need to start planning the wedding once i get out of the hospital" sui said.

"sure, no problem." pretty said.

"i mean we have to decide if we are getting married on a church or another place like the beach." sui said.

Pretty nodded as that's a good point.

"also, i'm worried about the baby." sui said, Pretty then stroked her cheek.

"pretty, you a darkling and i'm a lightling, have you ever seen a darkling-lightling hybrid before ?" sui asked.

"no, there is grandpa blade but he is a artificial hybrid" pretty said. 

"Pretty, what if he/she is born with health problems ?!" Sui said Worriedly until Pretty embraces her.

"Sui, everything is going to be alright ok ?, we will have a healthy little boy or girl, it's going to be great ok, so don't worry." Pretty told her mate.

"Thanks Pretty, i love you." Sui said.

"I love you too sui~." Pretty replied kissing sui on the lips.

"I promise once we get back home, i'm Going to give you a little reward for being a good mate~." Sui said, jiggling her breasts.

Making Pretty giggle at the sight of it.

The next day, sui and the egg were liberated from the hospital and went home where sui gave Pretty her reward.

"Yeah sui, your breasts are wonderful~!." Pretty moaned as sui gave her a titfuck, The warm softness of her breasts felt amazing for her.

"Do you like when I titfuck you darling ?." Sui asked.

Pretty made a loving moan as she nodded, this made sui smile and planted a loving kiss on the tip of the dick, And then she licked it.

"s-sui, i gonna cum !" pretty moaned As she squirmed.

"Cum on my face pretty~" sui bagged her fiancee.

Pretty then complied, Sui's face getting all messy with cum, then sui licked the cum off her face, loving every second of it.

"wanna go doggystyle ?" pretty asked As she groped Sui's buttocks.

sui smiled and said "of course i do" then she got all fours and wiggled her butt at pretty, It jiggled like jell-o, pretty wasted no time and mounted her mate and thrusted inside her anus, Sui gasped at this new feeling, pretty started thrusting in and out of her fiencee while moaning her head off, sui rear bouncing with every thrust along with her breasts.

"you don't have to go easy on me pretty" sui said as she felt that pretty was holding back.

"if i go with my full strenght i lose control and transform into my darkling form." pretty said, still thrusting her mate.

"so what ?, go wild on me darling !" sui replied. "I'll be in my Lightling form~!"

"Then do not say I did not warn you." pretty replied, then she went with her full strenght on sui, them both of them changed into their Darkling and lightling forms, pretty darkling form resembled a black and pink kamen rider ray with bat wings while Sui resembled the Aquarius Horoscopes Zodiarts, but with her hair purple and pots platinum.

"yeah that's what i'm talking about !" sui moaned As she then thrusted backwards.

"having sex in our true forms is actually very nice !" pretty said, holding nothing back on her lover.

"pretty, do you think i'm beatiful even in my lightling form ?." sui asked

, Looking hopeful at her.

"yes sui, i think your lightling form looks amazing~!" pretty replied, Staring at her jiggling chest.

then pretty said "sui, i gonna cum~!"

"me too pretty, cum in my jiggling butt~!" sui begged pretty, And she complied, and cummed on her sexy butt, sui came right after Drenching the bed sheets, pretty then removed her dick from her fiancee butt and laid her head on a soft pillow, sui laid her head on pretty's breasts, anting in pleasurable exhaustion.

"that was amazing sui" pretty said painting.

"pretty, i'm feeling something hot and nice inside me" sui replied.

'Could it be..?' Pretty thought to herself, but before she could finish her thoughts she heard a explosion coming from the streets, following by her heart changer bipping.

They then got off bed and opened the window and saw femine looking monster attaking and raping females in the streets, when they saw a male they would attack him for standing in her way, pretty saw a burning car, that must be where the explosion came from.

Sui gasped as she covered her mouth and said "pretty, that is horrible !"

"don't worry sui, i' going to put end to this !" pretty replied before grabbing her heart changer and spreading her wings "sui, i will be back, if someone comes inside the apartament kill it !, please take care of the egg.".

"Kill it? Seriously?" Sui asked, sweat-dropping.

"yes sui, i don't know what they are but they are dangerous, please be careful and again protect the egg" pretty replied before jumping throught the window and flying with her wings.

"DON'T YOU THINK KILLING IS WAY TOO HARSH!?" Sui yelled out the window.

pretty just ignored her.


	5. Love and Babies

"DON'T YOU THINK KILLING IS WAY TOO HARSH!?" Sui yelled out the window.

Pretty just ignored her.

"Sigh... As long as they aren't alive like pokemons." Sui said to herself.

Pretty landed on the ground and many monster turned their attention to her, They stared at her body.

"henshin !" pretty said as she activated her heart changer And then came a bright flash, her armor aperread "sexy warrior !, pretty thunder !" pretty said as she striked a sexy pose.

"so you you are pretty thunder, you are as sexy as i thought" said a mysteryous voice.

"it's our queen !" one of the female monsters said and bowed to her, their queen resembled a samurott colored virgo zodiart from fourze, she had E-cups and beatiful hips that swung to the sides as she walked, Her torso was exposed as well as her crotch.

"hello miss pretty, i'm queen lovez, queen of the sexy thorns." the queen said.

"Sexy Thorns?" Pretty asked.

"sexy thorns were born billions of years ago when the star fragments of the virgo constelation fell on this planet and mutated on the sexy thorns." lovez said.

"... I don't get it." Pretty said. "What does Sexiness have to do with the Virgo constellation?"

"the virgo constellation is represents the sexualitty of a woman pretty." lovez replied.

"yeah, but it's more fun to take the virginty of the girls." lovez replied.

"You on the other hand~..." She licked her lips, making Pretty back up a bit. "me and my underlings can tell you are not a virgin, you have fucked many females throught the years." lovez said.

Pretty shivered and backed away some more as she noticed the look on Lovez, lovez started aproching pretty, then pretty pulled out her spear and charged at her, lovez dodged pretty's attack and enveloped her in a tight hug, the she gave pretty's neck a few kissed and nuzzles, She thrusted at her but she grabbed it effortlessly.

"i wish queen lovez would share her love to us." said a sexy thorn, touching her breasts.

"let me go !" said pretty.

lovez just giggled as she touched pretty's private parts through the fabric.

"Aah~!" She gasped at the feeling of the spandex.

lovez giggled as she touched the delphox.

"hey, i'm the only one who can touch those parts !" said a female voice, it was sui, she was in her lightling form with lovez's underlings behind her, frozen solid.

"Uhh..." She nervously looked at them from behind.

"that must be your current girlfriend right ?" lovez asked.

"she is my fiancee, who should be at home taking care of our baby !" pretty replied.

"I was worried about you!"

"sui..." pretty said.

sui than launched a water pulse at lovez arms wich forced her to let pretty go free, She then grabbed her hand, pulled her close to herself and asked "pretty, you ok ?"

"yes. i'm ok thanks sui" pretty replied,But then they felt tentacles wrap around them, it was lovez's

"how dare you, i was about het laid, but i think a threesome will be more fun." lovez said as she started touching and grabbing pretty and sui's body with her tentacles, unknow to her, the delphox and the suicune felt a warm power growing inside them, it burned, but in a good way.

Lovez then tore off their clothes, exposing their nude bodies in which their breasts bounced, lovez then used her tentacles to touch their breasts as well thrust them into their pussies.

"AAAH~!" They both moaned out loud. "N-No! Our baby!" Sui cried out as their warm feeling intesified.

"forget your babie miss sui, think about me~, you too miss pretty~" lovez said.

"Nngh~..! Nooo~!" Pretty yelled out. "S-Sui~!"

"p-pretty" sui said, both she and pretty felt their climax aproaching.

"C-Cumming~..! W-W-We're CUMMING~!" They then blasted their love juices on the Sexy Thorns while Lovez's tentacles squirt her semen in their wombs.

but then pretty and sui were involved in a pink and a blue light respsctvily, sui love armor appeared, pretty's resembled gungnir from symphogear while sui resembled a dark blue and silver ame no habakari, Just like Pretty, Sui's entire torso and hips are exposed. Her breasts and buttocks have also enlarged.

the light also caused lovez's tentacle to burn forcing her to let the two lovers go.

"pretty, what happpened ?" sui asked pretty.

"It's like before, but... Sui~! You look awesomely cute~!" She exclaimed.

"thank you pretty, you looks so cute~!" sui said, kissing pretty cheek.

"you ready to defeat this crazy bitch ?!" pretty asked.

"i'm !" sui replied and she and sui assumed battle stances.

But then Sui looked at her somewhat nude body and blushed. "W-Wait a minute! What's with the wardrobe malfunction!?" She then embraces Pretty to cover their privates by mashing their breasts and hips together, making them fall on the ground.

then the rest of the sexy thorns got on top of the two girls, pinning them on the ground and dog pilling them, but pretty and sui used their fire and ice attacks to destroy them, when they got up they saw that lovez had scaped.

"Sui, it's necessary for us to look mostly naked in these forms." Pretty stated, staring at their mashing breasts which look sweaty and pressed together due to being soft like cushions.

"why ?" sui asked.

"so that we can draw the attention of those monsters" pretty replied.

"i get it, sorry for letting lovez scape" sui apologize.

"it's ok sui, i'm not mad." pretty said smiling "let's go home now." "Also, let's have fun with these sexy forms when we get back~"

sui nodded and they went home, leaping throught the kingdom buildings

In their bedroom, they stared at themselves in the mirror, pretty love armor resembled a black and pink gungnir from symphogear while sui resembled a darkblue and silver ame ni habakari

then sui said. "pretty, before we start our sexy hour i gonna check on the egg, wanna come with me ?"

"sure sui, let's check" pretty replied.

They looked at it and the egg was safe and sound.

"hey sui, thank you, i'm really happy that we can become a family." pretty said, wraping her arms around sui.

"Me too~!" She returned and they willingly fall on their double bed, They started making out, licking each other's tongues and massaged their bodies together, their nipples rubbing together as their breasts mash each other.

pretty groped sui's breasts while she grapped pretty butt.

"Eep~!" Pretty gasped. "S-Sui, my body is more sensitive in this form~!"

"my body is more sensitive as well~!" sui replied,"So how does this new transformation work?"

"well, as a thunder matures and gets stronger he/she gets new powers, i think this "love battle gear" must be my new power, it must unleash my sexiness when i get to excited, and i somehow transfered this power to you." pretty explained.

"Really~?" Sui asked, excitedly.

"yes sui, and our sexiness will only grow stronger~!" pretty replied, then she hugged sui and embraced her to her breasts.

"Through love~... So Sui~?" Pretty cutely asked. "Would you show your love to me~?"

"of course pretty~!" sui said as she started suckling on pretty left nipple, drawing some milk, And then fingers her. "Aah~! S-Sui~..! I-I'm gonna~..!"

then pretty cummed on sui's fingers and laid on top of her.

"you ok pretty ?" sui asked, And then licked her drenched hands.

"yes, i am, let me pleasure you with my tail~!". pretty said as she shoved the tip of her tail on sui snatch.

"Aaaiiieee~!"

"pretty your tail is so fluffy!" sui moaned out, "It feels so good in my labia~!"

"i gonna fuck you like a man would~!" pretty said, "Only it's with my tail~!" pretty said as she kept thrusting and twisting her tail inside sui pussy, Her stomach bulging around the womb area.

"i gonna cum pretty~!" sui said and then cummed on pretty's fluffy tail, She then lets it out and was amazed at how much cum was drenched on.

"Should I use my cock or grind my pussy against yours ?." Pretty asked.

"Grind your vagina on mine~!"

"Good choice." Pretty smiled and got into position, They touched their pussies together and pretty said "your pussy is very comfortable~!, Cold too~!" The Delphox swoon-fully shivered.

"don't worry, it will get warm soon~!" sui moaned out As she started grinding.

sui's vagina was getting warm thanks to pretty, then the latter reached for sui and kissed her lips, They then made out while tribbing together.

"Keep going you sexy delphox~!." Sui said.

"of course my beautiful suicune~!" pretty replied, going faster And faster until they felt something wanting to explode.

"sui, i gonna cum~!" pretty announced.

"Me too~!" Sui replied and they kept on grinding.

after 1 minute both of the females cummed, staining the sheets with their love juices, They collapsed and panted, taking a breather for a moment.

"amazing pretty~" sui said.

"we are not done yet, the fun part begins now~!" pretty said as her dick and balls came out of her vagina, And then she grabs her legs and inserts her dick in her pussy.

Making the Suicune moan in pleasure.

pretty started thrusting in and out of her mate while moaning.

"faster pretty~" sui begged "And harder too~!"

"ok sui, let me go wild on you !" pretty said as she went faster and harder, This made the Suicune gasp and squeal in immense pleasure, sui's breasts were bouncing at amazing speeds, They bounced like rhythmic circles.

"sui, let's go doggystyle~!" pretty sugested.

Sui blushed and thought for a moment to play with her breasts. Pretty couldn't help but stare.

"sure pretty, let's do this~!" sui said and got on all fours And grabbed her butt cheeks to open up her anus, but instead of thrusting into her butt, pretty thrusted inside her pussy, Making the Suicune moan in sheer ecstasy.

pretty was moving her hips fast, nearly a blue.

"it's amazing sui, you gave birth today, had sex with me, fought against monsters, and you are having sex with me again~!" pretty said in ecstasy While complimenting her new power.

"Thanks Pretty~, i actually don't know how I was able to do all this~!." Sui replied, moaning, And then groping her own breasts.

pretty's hand reached for sui's vagina and began to tickle her clit, Gaining pleasurable louder moans from her wife.

"pretty i'm close, cum inside so that we can give our baby a little sibling~!" sui begged her fiancee.

Pretty was surprised. They already had one egg, but to have two..?, then she pulled out and cummed on sui's back and butt.

"Pretty!" Sui whined as she got furious at her.

"Sorry sui, but we already have one egg." Pretty replied, Sui glared at Pretty with tears in her eyes.

"what's wrong sui, why you so upset about it ?" pretty asked, confused.

"Because our child could've had a sibling!" sui replied.

"i think it's to early for that sui, you laid the egg today, you really think you can handle 2 preagnancies in a row ?" pretty asked.

Sui just put on an angry, but sad face.

i'm sorry sui, but let's wait until we can have another child ok ?" pretty sugested.

Sui was still disappointed, but sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"i love you sui." pretty said.

"i love you too pretty." sui replied.

they sleept while embracing each other that night.

5 days later.

pretty was in a photshoot session at the glory secret building, she was wearing a sexy lingerie while striking a sexy pose, She even teased the photos that she was about to take off her lingerie.

"you doing great pretty~!" one of the photographers, a male luxray said, Feeling aroused as he took the pictures.

"alright guys, pretty, we are finished." a absol said.

pretty got up from the cushions and put on her bathrobe.

"amazing as always pretty~" a male samurott said.

"Thanks, guys~"

"i wish she wans't a lesbian." a lucario said.

pretty got dressed in the dressrom and was ready to go home, but then she received a massage from sui, it read: pretty, come quick !, the egg is hatching !.

Pretty was surprised and replied "i will be there soon !" pretty typed in her phone.

she turned into her darkling form, spread her wings, took flight and went to her home, when she arrived she saw sui holding a glowing egg.

"Pretty~!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

pretty rushed to the scene and took a sit close to sui and the egg, 7 seconds later, the egg form vanished and the couple saw a sleeping, black and sparkling blue fennekin.

"Aww~!" They swooned at their newborn baby.

the fennekin was small, it seemed to be a cute baby girl.

"i think it's a girl~" sui said as she picked up the new born.

"sui, it's a boy." pretty replied

confused, sui opened the baby legs and found out the baby true gender.

"oh, it is a boy." sui said.

pretty put some clothes on the newborn who then woked up and starred at the two females, He looked curiously at his mothers. and laughed "fen fen !"

the two mothers noticed something weird about the baby, his right eye was bluw while the left one was purple.

"Odd, he's got differently colored eyes." Sui said.

"i must be a small deformitie caused by the clashing darkling and lightling DNA" pretty explaned. "maybe we can buy some contact lens or chage his eye color using magic."

"we are not changing our baby." sui complained.

"ok, then let's call everyone to tell then the good news~" pretty said.

"fen !" the baby said.

pretty and sui called their families and friends to meet the baby, sky and his wife leafa the leafeon, sui parents shock the raikou and mizuka the suicune, sui's sister, aqua and ivy.


	6. Harem

"it must be a small deformitie caused by the clashing darkling and lightling DNA" pretty explaned. "maybe we can buy some contact lens or chage his eye color using magic."

"we are not changing our baby." sui complained.

"ok, then let's call everyone to tell then the good news~" pretty said.

"fen !" the baby said.

pretty and sui called their families and friends to meet the baby, sky and his wife leafa the leafeon, sui parents shock the raikou and mizuka the suicune, sui's sister, aqua and ivy

"We're here~!" Ivy said.

"congratulations~!" aqua said.

"let's me see my grandson" sky said excitedly as he wanted to meet his grandson Who was sleeping in his mother's arms.

"blacky~, wake up~!" pretty said trying to wake up her son.

the fennekin slowly woke up and said "fen fen !"

"everyone, say hello to black gear thunder~" sui said.

Aqua smiled at the little kit and carresed behind his ear.

"why his name is black gear ?" ivy asked.

"delphoxes can look into the future, i did it and i found out his powers will be based around video games, so we named him after a successful video game franchise~" pretty explained.

"congratulations, you had video game addcit, i'm so happy for you sui." shock said sarcastly, as he wans't happy about it.

"why can't you be happy for your daughter ?!"his wife, mizuka said.

"Because I wanted my daughter to wait till she graduate collage, but no, she had sex and got pregnant instead!" Shock replied with a harsh tone.

"Shock, I understand because you are mad, but now the damage is already done, now we just accept what happened" Pretty replied.

"Never!" He shouted.

The shout caused black gear to cry.

"Now look what've you done !, you made my son cry !." Sui said as took black in her arms and shook him little, he soon stopped crying, But still sniffled.

"Shock, you better behave or don't even bother coming home !." Mizuka told her husband in an angry tone.

"But mizuka-" shock tried to say something but his wife cutted him off saying "no shock !, I'm tired of your behavior !, you are going to accept blacky in our Family and you are going to our daughter wedding !." Mizuka glared at her husband seriously.

"You should had aborted sui..." shock muttered.

Unfortunately, sui heard this and felt heartbroken and angry, she handed blacky to ivy, got up, and punched her father square in the jaw Making him fall on the floor.

Shock just got up and got out of their apartment, holding his jaw in pain, pretty than hugged sui from behind trying to comfort her.

"Hey girls, why blacky eyes are diferent from one another ?." Ivy asked as she stared at the fennekin's eyes.

They nodded and explained.

"Darkling and lightling Are complete opposites, so is their DNA, the clashing DNA caused blacky to be born with this deformitie." Pretty explained.

"Wow, I didn't knew this could happen" Ivy said, then she looked at the baby and smiled "hello blacky, my name is ivy nature, and this is my boyfriend, aqua splash" she said pointing at aqua who smiled at the baby.

'He is so cute~...' He thought to himself.

Sky then took black in his arms and said "hello black, I'm your grandpa, sky thunder, it's nice to meet you ~!."

"And I'm your grandma, Leafa~!" Leafa said as she tickled the fennekin belly who giggled.

"Alright guys, it was a long day for the girls, let them rest ok ?." Sky said.

The group nodded but before leaving ivy said "hey pretty, if you ever need a babysitter, you can count on us~!" Referring to her self and aqua, and they leaved.

6 months later.

Sui was the first one awake that morning, she looked at pretty and smiled, she then got up and went to blacky gear's room.

"Good morning, Blacky~..." She greeted sweetly.

the fennekin groaned and slowly woke up.

"kin !" he said.

She stroked his head gently, she then picked the little fennekin in her arms and went to the kitchem, were she put blacky in his baby chair and started making the breakfast, Pancakes and syrup.

pretty woke up from the smell and went to the kitchem were she saw sui making putting the pancakes in plates for her and pretty, she gave black a milk bottle, Full of breastmilk.

"good morning sui, blacky~" pretty greeted her fiancee and son.

"Good morning, darling~" "Kin~!"

they sat down and started eating/drinking their breakfast.

"those pancakes tastes great sui~!" pretty said.

"the secret ingredient is love~!" the suicune replied.

Pretty blushed when she said that, "also sui, we have to talk about blacky's future, we have to decide his armor design and his mecha design as well, any thoughs about l-gaim mk2 ?" pretty asked.

"We could give it more melee blade weapons and beam sabers." Sui suggested "but a marcial artist fighter wound't be so bad, think about god gundam and soulgain." sui continued.

"That mode would require plenty of energy for each technique and attack." Pretty stated.

"wait, how about the nu gundam~" sui said.

"With Funnels?" Pretty asked.

"yes" sui replied.

"I'd go for the ones like AGE-FX, BTW." Pretty stated.

they soon finished their breakfast and cleaned up everything, then sui picked up blacky in her arms to take him to his room and change his clothes, but them they heard a knock coming from the door.

"we have to choose a mecha with good mobility so that he can dodge attacks with ease" sui said before opening the door, revealing a female lopunny and a female goodra.

"Hi, Pretty~!" They both said, but then they saw that it wasn't pretty, but a suicune holding a multi-colored fenneking in her arms.

"excuse us, we are looking for pretty grace thunder~" the goodra asked.

"i'm maria the lopunny, and this is my friend momo the goodra" the lopunny said.

"did someone called my name~" pretty said as she got closer the group "oh, hi maria, hi momo."

"Wh-Who..? Wh-What..!?" Sui stammered.

the two females then got inside the and hugged pretty.

"it's been so long pretty~!" momo said excitedly, Leaving her goo all over the two, then pretty broke the hug and asked "what you girls doing her ?!"

"we missed you pretty !" maria said.

"also, who is the suicune and the baby fennekin ?~" momo asked.

Sui looked rather steamed at their appearance.

"those are my family, my fiancee sui the suicune and my son black gear thunder the fennekin." pretty replied.

"you had a son ?!, he is so cute !" momo said.

"trying to add more girls to your harem pretty ?, and having babys to make it more romantic ?~" maria asked.

"pretty what is going on ?!" "kin ?!"

"Sui, they're my original girlfriends from high school."

"what ?!" sui asked.

"fennekin ?" blacky said.

"we were part of the same swimming class, we got close and eventually became girlfriends." pretty said, then momo hugged pretty, leaving some goo in her again "but when i became a thunder we lost contact, then i met you and we had blacky"

"I see..." Sui said softly but still mad.

"But remind why you girls here ?." Pretty asked the two females.

"well, it's been a while since we saw each other, so i asked ivy for your new adress and she gave me, then we came here to have some fun~" maria explained.

"Wh-What kind of fun?" Sui asked suspiciously.

"You know, the same fun that gave you your son~!." Momo replied happily.

"Well, I never!" Sui replied rudely.

"Oh why not ?." Momo replied sadly.

"Fennekin ?." Black said, not understanding whata heck is going on.

Sui then looked at him gently, Then she place him on his chair again and walked to Maria and momo, with a menacing look on her face.

"Leave my apartment now !." She said. "Pretty is MY wife!"

"Fiancee..." Pretty muttered.

"But..." momo said.

"No buts !." Sui said "leave !, now !."

All this yelling caused Maria and momo to cry a little, Including Blacky.

"Sui, you are losing Your mind, you made our guests cry and blacky as well !." Pretty said, pointing at the lopunny, the Goodra, and odd-eyed fennekin, Who was wailing because his mother was sounding scary.

Pretty picked up her baby son and said "it's ok blacky, mommy sui is just stressed out !." Pretty said, trying To calm the kit down while starring a sui.

Who then said "I'm sorry ok, but I'm supposed to do when two strangers comes to our house wanting to have sex with my mate ?!."

"We didn't meant to caused this havoc" momo said, still crying a little, Maria then came to Momo to comfort her, Pretty then grinned and said "I have an idea, why don't we have a foursome."

"Could we not talk about sex near blacky ?!." Sui asked shocked at her fiancée suggestion.

"Don't worry, I'll put Blacky to sleep." then went to blacky's room to trie to put him to sleept.

"why his eyes are multi-colored ?." momo asked, Still sniveling.

"it's because of his darkling-lightling DNA, darklings and lightlings are opposites, this caused this two DNA to clash, causing this deformitie in his eyes." sui explained.

then pretty came back and said "blacky is sleeping with his soulgain plushie now, now, let's talk about our foursome, sui is mad because i mated you two before her, but we can show her our love."

"Really?" Maria asked, but Sui still looked irked.

pretty then walked to sui and cupped her chin and said "sui, why don't your forgive then and give then a chance to show how much they care about us ?, blacky could use more mommys~!"

"Not a chance!"

"oh but why ?" pretty asked her mate in confusion.

"Because I don't want to traumatize our little Blacky!"

"traumatized, what you mean ?" pretty asked in confussion.

"If he grows up, we might have to tell him!"

"Tell him what, that he has four mommy's and no daddy's, well technically I'm his daddy !." Pretty replied.

"Sui, it's hard for a young boy to grow without a father." Sui said, but then pretty hugged her and said "sui, I'm sure black will love his new mommy's, because we are going to raise him to become the most kind-hearted and gentle Young man ever !."

Sui looked at Maria and momo and said "I suppose I can give those two a chance."

"Yay~, we are having a foursome~!." Maria and momo said excitedly, Then they head to the bathroom, Pretty and sui headed for their room and started taking off their clothes, then Maria and momo appeared in front of their door, completely naked, Sui was surprised at the two's nude forms, Just like her and pretty, they had dd-cups, they slowly walked in their direction and sat on the bed with them.

"So, how you girls wanna start this off ?." Maria asked.

"Let's start with some roleplay, let's kiss, caress and lick each other." Pretty said.

The girls nodded and started kissing, Maria kissed momo while pretty kissed sui, They made out together for a few minutes before breaking their kisses.

"Why don't we all do a tribatism ?." Pretty sugested.

The girls nodded and they got on the position, All four of them touching pussies.

"sui's pussy is so cold !" momo said.

"don't worry, it will be warm soon~!" pretty reassured her.

"B-But I'm a Dragon-Type~..!"

"we know that, just be pacient ok ?" pretty said, and after 5 minutes sui's pussy was getting warmer and warmer.

"Ohhh~... She IS getting warmer ~..!"

"Told ya~!."

"Girls, I'm about to cum~!." Maria stated as her orgasm was really close.

"M-Me too~!"

Soon, all the girls cummed, staining the sheets and their bodies.

They separated and sui saíd "let's go missionary pretty~!." Pretty smiled and complied, Sui laid on her back while prettylet out her dick and balls out of her vagina,mounted sui and thrusted inside her pussy.

Meanwhile, Maria and momo where going 69, Licking at each other's vaginas.

'her pussy is so slicky and juicy~' maria though as she licked her best friend's pussy.

"c'mon pretty, go wild !" sui told her fiancee, Who then went faster and deeper, this caused sui to moan even louder

"sui, keep down !, you are going to wake blacy up !" pretty scolded her fiancee And covered her mouth.

back with maria and momo

momo shoved one of her antenas on maria's snatch, Sliding into her labia and even deeper through her cervix and then her uterus.

"danm momo, you are so skilled with those antennas ~!" maria moaned out as momo trusthed her antennas in her girlfriend, Until her stomach looked like it bulged.

pretty was thrunsting in and out of sui, she had a bulge in her womb area

"now i know why maria and momo liked you so much~!" sui said. "Can I have one antenna in me too~?"

"sure darling, momo would you please~?." pretty asked her goodra girlfriend, Who nodded and complied, pretty moved her dick to sui's butt and momo thrusted inside her lábia, Deep and fast, making her squeal.

"yeah, if we keep it up like this, i gonna cum again~!" sui said moaning

"We're all gonna cum~!" maria said.

87 seconds later, all the girls orgasmed, Spraying their creamy juices all over and collapsed on bed, panting.

"amazing~!, i wanna mate with momo now~!" sui said excitedly, but momo looked a bit scarred, as she rememberred that angry sui.

But the Suicune has a humble smile on the Goodra as she embraces her, momo just looked away from the suicune, blushing.

"U-Um... S-Sui, I-"

the suicune kissed the goodra in the cheeck and said "i'm sorry for yelling, i was just mad, i though you and maria you try to take pretty away from me and blacky~."

The Goodra gasped lightly in surprise and awe.

"so let's forget it and share our love with each other ok ?." the suicune asked

momo smiled and nodded, and then she opened her legs.

"let's do a tribatism again~!" momo requested.

"You and me together, Gooey~!" sui said excitedly as she opened her legs as well and touched her vagina with momo's, The two moaned in harmony.

"it's nice to see how they open their hearts right~?" pretty asked maria.

"Mm-hm~! It sure is~!"

"do you wanna ride me cowgirl style like you used too do~?" pretty asked.

Maria nodded and got ready, Her breasts bounced up and down as she did, pretty gabbed her hips to help her keep the balance and the speed

meanwhile with sui and momo

They were grinding each other hard and slick,

and fortunely for momo, sui's vagina was warm.

"kiss me momo~!" sui requested, Momo nodded and complied deeply, they kissed each other passionetly. Groping each other's chest, the suicune hoped that blacky didn't heard anything, Luckily, he didn't.

"sui, if you keep griding on me like that, i gonna have a orgasm~!" momo warned her new girlfriend, Who doesn't seem to care as she was drunk with ecstasy.

"So~?" She asked.

"oh~, i'm so close~!" sui said moaning in drunk ecstasy.

"Me too~!"

a few grinds later, the two lovers cummed, Their juices splattered all over their hips, sui then laid her sexy body on momo's gooey one, She nuzzled her head and face all over her torso and breasts.

"again, i'm sorry for getting mad and yelling, and didn't wanted make blacky upset, neither you and your friend.

"That's okay, Sui~..." "also, will blacky accept me and maria, i'm quite worried about that actually" momo said.

Sui nodded as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"we just have to be patient ok, i'm sure blacky will accept." sui reassured the goodra, Who nodded and kisses her cheek.

they both looked at pretty and maria Who were at their limits themselves.

the lopunny was bouncing wildly on the delphox's dick, it didn't took much time to both of them to cum, maria kissed pretty, pretty pulled out of her and laid her on her back, then she blasted a few cum shots on maria's face, marking her territory, She panted with her tongue stuck out as she was drenched in Pretty's seed.

pretty then kissed her forehead lovingly before moving over to sui and momo,Who were still cuddling together.

"can i join~?" pretty asked with a lusty voice. They looked at Pretty and then at each other before nodding eagerly, pretty smiled and joined in the cuddling and kissing, They all made out together, they started touching each other parts until momo decided to give pretty a good handjob Which she moaned pleasurably to.

pretty decided to repay momo by masturbating her pussy, momo rubbed pretty's balls while sui finded momo g-point, then the same delphox shoved her tail down sui snatch. This made everyone squeal in ecstatic delight.

"momo, do you remember the position you assumed so that i could take your virignity right~?, it starts with doggy~!" pretty asked, They all nodded and complied, momo got on all fours and shook her big ass at her girfriend while wagging her tail.

She smiled and grabbed her butt-cheeks, She positioned her dick near her pink pussy And thrusted in her, Momo moaned loudly, Pretty than have her big ass a smack in the right cheek making the goodra gasp, "Not so loud momo !, you gonna wake up blacky !." Pretty exclaimed. Momo nodded and covered her mouth.

Pretty smiled at the Goodra and started thrusting in and out, Her breasts bouncing up and down.

Meanwhile with Maria and sui.

The two girls were grinding their pussies together again.

And they moaned in pleasure while Maria uses her big fluffy ears to cover their mouths. They didn't wanted wake the baby.

Sui than hugged Maria, Their breasts mashed together. "Your fur is so fluffy and warm Maria~!." Sui said, as she hugged her bunny girlfriend closer to her body.

"Well~... Your own fur is smooth as silk like your purple hair~" The Lopunny complimented back.

Sui smiled and kissed her.

Now with pretty and momo.

Pretty was giving momo a few licks on the back, licking her goo.

"So sweet~!" Pretty chimed.

"When a goodra gets sexually arounsed, his/her goo gets aphrodisiac properties~!. Momo explained while moaning quietly, As she thrusts backwards at Pretty's dick.

"i love you momo~!" pretty exclaimed.

"I love you too, Pretty~!"

"do you want me to go a little bit rough on you~?" pretty asked, Momo blushed as things are about to get sexy so she nodded.

pretty smiled, changed into her darkling form and started to thrust into momo with more strenght. causing their bed to rock a little bit, Squeaks can be heard doing so.

pretty looked at sui and maria and saw that they were already done and were kissing with maria on top of sui's, The Lopunny held the Suicune in her arms while being dominant on grinding her.

"pretty, i didn't knew that your darkling form could be so brutal during sex~!." momo said moaning, As she sees her Darkling form.

pretty darkling form resemble a jet black and pink strike-star vader krypton from cardfight vanguard, it also had bat wings to go along with the halo on her back, the claws were also really sharp, the bust size was a perfect f-cup.

"So rough and tough~..." Momo complimented.

pretty pulled on momo tail, making her dick go deeper and hit the cervix.

Making the slimy dragon squeal in ecstasy.

"momo, i think i'm close, do you want me to blast my strong cum inside your pussy~?!" pretty asked.

"Ooohhh~! Y-Yes~!"

"you took your pills right~?." pretty asked she didn't wanted to get momo's preagnant.

The Goodra nodded as she groped her own breasts, pretty groaned she started cumming In her womb.

momo moaned and cummed as well, staning pretty's armor and the bed sheets, once they were done, pretty returned to her delphox form and laid on the bed, being followed by momo who nuzzled her.

maria and sui joined in the cuddles, then pretty got on her knees and started masturbating her dick in front of the girls.

well.

"Oh, girls~...!"

then pretty cummed on her mates, marking them as hers, She panted as she soon felt drained of sêmen, then, maria and momo started feeling a weird, warm feeling inside them.

"Wha~?!" Maria gasped.

Momo weared a magenta and black shul shagana while maria had a black and golden ichaival, their breasts and hips were exposed.

"Eeehhh~!?" Momo yelped a when she sees how much bigger their chests and buttocks had grown.

"what is this ?!" maria said as her breasts and butt had grown as well, She then tries covering them with her arms.

"It did happened to me first when I impregnated Sui with Blacky..."

"welll, it might be related to him." maria guessed.

"But he's too young!" Sui protested.

"and we can't be pregnant, we took our pills before coming to the apartament." momo extated, As she tries to cover herself while her body is bigger than the rest of the girls.

"well, that's a shame, you girls would make good mommys~!" pretty said, trying to reasure then.

"we can show you girls our sexy gears and train alongise you." sui said.

"If only we know how to transform with them...?"

" i've an idea~!" pretty said as she grabed sui and kissed her.

"Mmmph~?" Sui muffled.

they were covered by light as their sexy gears appeared, pretty was Nuzzling sui's cheek with her own, "the trigger must be love~!" pretty said.

momo stared at maria's and nuzzled her cheeck with her own as well, Leaving some of her goo on it, their little moment was interreputed when they heard blacky crying, They all perked up in shock.

"oh my arceus blacky !" sui said with worry and rushed to blacky's room With a blanket wrapped around her torso.

when she entered she saw blacky sitting on his crib, crying, "Oh dear..." She then picked him up in her arms.

blacky then hugged her with his tiny little arms, he propably just wanted attention.

"Shh~... Shh~... It's okay~..." sui shushed him.

"sui, is everything ok ?." pretty asked as she entered the room alongside maria and momo.

They all looked at him.

"oh come here~!" pretty said as she picked up blacky and hugged him And he smiled.

maria and momo approcched the scene with smile on their faces.

"oh pretty, he is so cute~!" maria said As she stroked his head.

"kiiiiiin~!" blacky said.

"he said thank you cute lopunny lady~!" pretty translated what blacky said, Maria was taken aback at that translation.

"how did you do that ?!" maria asked.

"well, baby pokemons can only say their species name, but someone from the same species can easily translate their baby pokespeech" pretty explained.

"can we hold him a little, pretty pleaseee~?!" momo asked with a cute voice, Blacky looked at Momo who made an adorable pleading face, making him giggle.

"sure momo~!" pretty replied and handed blacky to momo, Momo then carried Blacky in her arms,

momo tried to hug blacky but due her increased bust, she had some problems to hug him closer.

Blacky on the other hand didn't say anything as he stared at her bust curiously, "kiiiin ?" black said with curiositythey seemed to be full of milk, he drinked his mommy's breast milks before, pretty's tasted like vannila milk-shake while sui's tasted like oran berry.

Pretty notices the look on Blacky's face and gets nervous.

"ok momo, my turn~!" maria said as she wanted to hug blacky as well, momo just nodded and handed blacky to her, who hugged him him just like momo's, Blacky frowned and whined a little.

"you so cute blacky~!, just like a plushie~!" maria said as she hugged him, accidentaly shoving his head between her breasts.

This made Blacky blush.

"What time is it anyway ?." Pretty asked.

Sui looked at the clock in blacky's wall and saw it was 13:13 already.

"

We better start making lunch" Sui said,."Right after we bathe~" Sui suggested as they looked underneath their blankets.

"ok~!, blacky, i gonna give you bath once we are done with ours ok, please wait just a little ok~?." pretty asked.

"Kin~" He chirped.

pretty placed blacky on his crib who hugged his gundam vidar plushie, And then she patted him on the head.

they went to bathroom and pretty and sui deactivated theirs sexy gear "just imagine that your sexy gear is vanishing." sui told her new girlfriends, who did so and theirs sexy gears disappeared.

They then went in the shower área, and pretty turned on the shower, the water was warm, sui didn't cared because even a water-ice-type can enjoy hot water, Though their sex was warm too so they will have to turn the temperature down soon to cool off.

they started rubbing and cleaning each others parts.


	7. cybernetic-love

The girls started rubbing and cleaning each other's parts, Maiming together in ecstasy.

"Sui, you are the first suicune I ever saw !, your species is beautiful~!." Momo said.

"About that... My species alongside other Legendaries are nearing extinction..." Sui said sorrowful.

"but why ?" maria asked.

"remember the war between darkling and lightlings ?." sui anwered with a question.

"Uh-huh..." Momo nodded.

"well, the legendaries participated on that war, and they were killed..." sui said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no..." The Goodra frowned.

pretty than hugged sui "i'm sorry sui." "yeah me too." momo said, Hugging alongside her and then so is Maria.

Then sui felt something touching her hips.

"Pretty...?"

"Yes, sui, it's me." Pretty replied as she shoved one of her fingers inside sui's snatch, Making her gasp in pleasure.

Momo than touched pretty's breasts from behind while Maria fingered pretty's pussy.

Which made the Delphox sigh in pleasure too.

"Hey pretty, sui, you girls never told us how you two met~!." Momo said.

Pretty and Sui looked at each other before looking at them.

"well it happened like this." sui started.

flashback:

"thank you coming shopping with me sui, i had to buy some fancy clothes, your friend ligh the crescelia is finnaly getting married." mizuka said.

"ins't weird she is marrying the cousin of her sister's boyfriend ?." sui asked.

"Well..." mizuka said as they entered the dress shop.

"They were lawfully related and all..." sui said.

while they were searching for dresses and talking about how weird it was that whole situation, someone came in, and the two suicunes cound't belive in their eyes, it was pretty thunder herself !.

Sui was silent as she stared at her.

pretty slowly walked to a liepard and said "lie, you are in this kingdom illegaly, go back to the darkling kingdom immediately !"

"there is no way i'm going back pretty, back there i was nothing but a maid !" lie said angrily. "And I've been always being ordered around!"

"well, that's a maid job, take orders." pretty said.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK !" lie said as she changed into her darkling form, it resembled the cat monster from kakuranger, seeing this, pretty transformed and summoned her spear To lunge at her.

everyone in the store got scarred at the scenes, lie charged at prett with a shadow claw, but pretty dodged and stabbed her with her spear "ouch !" lie said as her wound started to regenerate, And she tries attacking again only to be stabed on the foot By an inch.

"look lie, i know you want a better life, but running away won't help you !, just go back to the darkling kingdom and go to collage !" pretty told her.

This just made her growl.

But she then opened a portal to the darkling kingdom and went through it.

Sui just starred at pretty, she was her favorite thunder !, she cound't belive her luck "Sui dear, why won't you talk to her, you told me your we're searching for mate didn't you~?." Mizuka asked.

sui then looked at pretty and saw she was surrounded by males, did she had any chance woth pretty ?, well, she could try,she though As she walked slowly to her.

but it was hard with all those males in her way, but she made it through and said "ummmm hello mis pretty, thank you for stopping that crazy liepard darkling, my name is sui, nice to meet you~!" sui said with a blush.

"You're welcome, Miss...?" Pretty tried to speak up Sui's name but doesn't know her.

"that's my name, the first one is sui, the middle is raik and the last is coldwinter." sui tried to explain.

"Oh, okay." Pretty said.

"well miss pretty, here is my phone number." sui said as she handed pretty a paper with her phone number, pretty gladly took it and said "well miss sui i'm definetly going to call you~!". She then left with her suspect.

back to the present:

"and that's how me and pretty met, best day of my life~!." sui said as she titfucked pretty, still in the shower box.

"Y-Yeah~..." Pretty groaned pleasurably at the action. "Best~..."

maria and momo then joined in by pushing their tits against sui's and going up and down, Making Pretty paralyzed with pleasure.

"what about blacky ?." momo asked.

"i impregnated sui in our first time mating together." pretty replied.

"when we found out i was pregnant, we started making plans right away, pretty would continue with her carreer as a lingerie model in order to provide money, and i decided to finish collage, a online collage, i decided to choose the online one so that i would be easier to take care of the baby." sui continued, still going up and down with the other girls.

"g-girls, i think i gonna~!" pretty tried to say something, but her seed exploded and landen on her girlfriend/fiancee faces, Since they're in the shower, her seed is washed away.

"that's was great girls~!" pretty said, praising them.

"well, a good titfuck is kinda of my thing~!" sui replied with pride in her voice, Showing off her breasts by bouncing them a bit.

"we used to double titfuck pretty as well, right maria~?." momo asked, maria nodded and the duo made their breast bounce as well, then they stepped out of the shower and wraped towels around their bodies, sui then gave blacky his bath, and once he was cleans, she st "hey pretty, have you and sui decided blacky's mecha/design yet ?." maria making dinner with her lovers, with blacky sitting on his baby chair.

"hey pretty, have you and sui decided blacky's mecha/design yet ?." maria asked.

"Well..." Pretty and Sui thought about it.

"the armor, yes, it will be kamen rider ex-aid, but for the mecha, i was thinking gundam age-fx." pretty said.

"good, but why not a gundam age-2 magnum or a gundam age-2 sieg." maria suggested.

Blacky looked at his mothers curiously.

"well, why not a gundam kimaris vidar~!" momo suggested.

Pretty looked uneasy about it.

once the dinner got ready, they placed the plates on the table and sui fed blacky some baby food, wich he ate eargely

"ok "ok, we have idea for a real robot, but what about super robots, i'd choose genion." maria said.

"cybuster" momo said.

"ialdabaoth" sui said.

"compatible kaiser." pretty said.

, we have idea for a real robot, but what about super robots, i'd choose genion." maria

"Or maybe Ikaruga?" Momo suggested.

"well, not a bad idea, what you girls think about the star build strike or the build strike galaxy cosmos ?." pretty replied.

"Okay, maybe we're thinking a little too big for even a child to pilot highly-advanced mechas." Sui stated.

"yeah, guess we gonna have to wait till he evolves into a braixen." pretty said.

"hey pretty, aside from us, did you had anyone else in your life ?." sui asked.

Pretty had thought about it. "well, i had a few boyfriends." pretty replied. "well, there was blazon the torracat, he played the though and rought type but he was a big softie inside, he really like to cuddle." pretty said as she remembered one of them.

They nodded as they listened to her.

"there was also stary the luxio, he was really affective, he wound't leave my side and would do every thing for me, and for my last boyfriend was steel the lucario, he really liked to hug me."

"they were really nice but...i prefered woman, then i met maria and momo at the swimming class and we became mates." pretty said.

"Whoa~... Swimming class~?" Sui asked with excitement.

"yeah, i met them on my first day, they found me attractive~!" pretty replied, As she remembered the swimsuit she wore.

flashback.

pretty entered the club room saw the huge pool, she was wearing her sexy swimsuit, Many students eyeballed her with awe.

"Uh-huh, I am~!" Pretty said excitedly, her chest bouncing a bit.

"you have an beautiful body, really well developed, the other members, males and females also have nicely developed bodies~!" she said, Staring at her with interest.

"my name is bri, why don't you go say hi to our other members...pretty, yes, i remember, that's your name~!" bri said.

Touching and lifting her chin up a bit, making Pretty flattered.

she walked to the other members and said "hello everyone, i'm pretty grace thunder~!, nice to meet you guys~!" pretty said with a smile.

"hey there, pretty, tell me, why don't we enter the pool together~?." he asked. Causing a splash.

"did you really had to do that ?." a female sligoo asked her.

"He creeped up on me." Pretty justifies.

"well...i guess it makes sense, i would have done the same thing, also, my name is momo." the sligoo said.

"hi momo, your swimsuit is slipping again." a shiny buneary said.

"Oh no, not again. This always happens..."

"hi my name is maria." the shiny buneary told pretty.

"Nice to meet you two~"

back to the actual days.

"it was a good day that day." pretty said as they finished eating.

"We had so much fun~..." maria said.

after cleaning everything, the girls and the baby went to the living room to continue their chat and play with blacky.

"hey sui, about the pregnancy, it was hard ?." momo asked.

"What do _you_ girls think?" Sui asked sarcastically.

"heavy ?." momo asked.

"Painful?" Maria followed, which made Pretty furrowed her eyebrows.

"a bit, but it was nice, and i gave birth to a healthy little boy~!" sui said as she carresed blacky's head.

"she had a lot of sexual cravings." pretty whispered.

"what ?, it is true~!" pretty replied.

Sui blushed and still felt embarrassed.

"i gonna tell how it was later." pretty said.

"so pretty, sui, about this "love power", are you girls going to help us master it ?." momo asked.

"Sure~!" Pretty said excitedly. "Though, we'll have to get used to being somewhat naked publicly..."

"this is going to be a problem..."sui said embarrased. As she remembers a little on how they work.

pretty and sui allowed the pair to spend the night with them, when they woke up next morning, they saw it was snowing outside.

"So beautiful~..." They said in unison.

"i would enjoy it even more if i wans't a dragon type..." momo said as she starred at the snow.

then, pretty's heart changer started bipping.

"c'mon, now ?!." pretty exclaimed, annoyed."Can't I have a day-off for just even once?!"

"those sexy-thorns won't give us a break, how we gonna bond with blacky if they keep appearing everytime ?!" sui said.

"Well... Maybe only one of us goes there if _even_ one of us is capable of handling the situations themselves?" Momo tries suggesting.

"what you trying to say momo ?." pretty asked.

"That maybe one of us could go there?"

"or maybe we could all fo there, because we have to help each other since we all have the love battle gear ?." sui said.

"ok, sui, you stay and take care of blacky, maria, momo, wanna come ?, it will be a good experience."

They nodded and followed Pretty.

"wait, let's activate the love battle gear here, so we don't have to do it in public." pretty said as she removed her pants, revealing her cock.

Momo and Maria blushed and looked away.

"c'mon, girls, we have to be arounsed to activate them." pretty said as she stroked her cock..

"wait !, i wanna help, it's been a while since we last did this." momo said as she got down to pretty 's waist and startet to jerk her off.

Making her moan in pleasure.

she then wraped her f-cups around pretty's cock, maria did the same and pushed her tits against momo's, they started going up and down, sui decided to help and pushed her tits agains theirs as well.

pretty moaned in pleasesures "t-thank you girls~!"

"shhhhh" sui shushed her"just let us do our thing~!."

Sui said As she rubs Pretty's vagina with her tail, Making the Delphox sigh in ecstasy.

after five minutes of this pretty cummed in their faces, pretty's, maria's and momo's battle gears apperead in a flash of light, Their bodies becoming bustier and curvier than usual.

"alright girls, the signal is coming from the park !." pretty said, she then used her psychic abilities to teleport them to the park, where they saw a beartic sexy thorn ripping some female's clothing.

Roaring triumphantly as she was seeing some naked flesh.

"hey you !" pretty said, trying to get her attetion. "You're not being nice to those girls!"

"so what ?, my job is to rape and drain those girls energy !" the sexy-thorn replied. "And I love to see their bodies naked~!"

tired of her awful behavior, pretty used her flamethrower on her, Which made her flinch from the burn,

maria then rushed to her and kicked her in the chest, and momo also used her aqua-tail.

The Beartic roared at the impacts and then uses her Ice Beam, it hit momo, causing a painful frost-bite, Her body shivered at the coldness and felt wet, pretty then place her paw on the frost-bite and heated up, Momo sighed as she felt the loving warmth.

when she finished heating the area up, pretty shot and eletric beam at the beartic, Shocking and paralyzing her.

pretty then tackled the beartic and started grindin her pussy agains her's, Making the Sexy Thorn gasp.

pretty hold the beartic close to her body, rubbing their tits together, Their nipples docking and erecting on one another.

And a bright light flashed before Maria and Momo's eyes, he sexy-thorn turned into a normal beartic, Unconscious and moaning.

pretty then kissed her cheeck, "Don't do anymore bad things~"

the beartic just smiled, Still unconscious doing so.

"what happened ?!" maria asked confused.

"the love battle gear allows us to purify the sexy thorns~!, i don't know it works though.

"

"But it's rather hot~!""what we do with her ?." momo asked, referring to the beatic.

"we gonna send them to a collage where she can study and becomed someone important~!" pretty explained as she carried her, pretty placed her in a van that would take her to the collage.

"that was awesome pretty, i wish i could have done more." momo said frowing.

"Don't worry~"pretty said.

they went back to the apartament, when they opened the door they saw sui breastfeeding blacky on the couch.

"Oh, welcome home girls~!"

"hey sui, did you watched the fight through the tv~?." pretty asked her mate.

Who nodded. "Yes, I did..."

sui said as blacky still suckled on her nipple, he was 6 months old so he needed strenght.

"remember blacky, drink plenty of milk so you will strong as your mother~!" sui said with a smile, Blacky smiled back at her.

momo was still sad that she didn't did much to help her girlfriends and decided to go to a walk.

"Um... Pardon me, girls...but i gotta go to a walk, i will be back soon." momo said as she puts on her coat.

"Momo..." Pretty muttered worriedly.

"i just need to to clear my mind, i will be back." she replied as she stepped out of the apartament.

as momo walked throught the city side-walk, she saw her old-high-school, She then walks to it, despite being closed as it is after-school hours, but she uses her goo to melt the chains and get in, she then went to the swiming club's pool.

"Those chains might've been expensive..." she said to herself as she entered the room, where she found the pool where she met pretty for the first time.

She then looked around to see if there was anyone around, she didn't saw anyone, so she

removed her clothes and steped into the pool, it brough back some good memories.

She didn't even mind if she's completely naked in the pool.

"pretty, maria, this is were we met for the first time..." she said, but there was someone starring at her.

"enjoying your memories~?." a cute voice asked. "You sexy dragon you~..."

Momo perked up and covers herself to find who's talking.

"right here~!" a voice said as a anthro ditto came out of the shadows, anthro dittos resemble humanoids ratheor then slimes.

"Wh-Who..!?" Momo stuttered.

"i'm slimy the ditto sexy-thorn~!" slimy chimmed.

She then showed Momo her discarded clothes.

"my clothes !" momo said.

"you won't need them." slimy said as she stepped into the pool,And seemingly dissolved in it, but then she reappeared in front of momo and hugged her.

the water turned into a slimy color "let's have some fun." slimy said as she turned into momo.

the sexy-thorn then opened momo's legs and began grinding her pussy against her.

"Kyaaah~!"

"we are so slimy~!, let's get gooey together~!" slimy said, as she hugged momo closer.

Slimy then engulfs the Goodra whole inside of herself And uses her slime to pleasure momo.

All over her body as if she was in a tight womb, Then, momo's vagina began to slightly glow.

"H-Huh?! Wh-Wha?! You're so warm all of a sudden!?" Slimy gasped.

Slimy got off momo, and saw that momo had transformed and was wearing her sexy-gear.

It was pink and White, Momo's antennae looked armes with pink wing-like structures, she also had blade in her arms, momo also had a pair of yo-yo with blades in them, Her now-larger breasts and butt bounced as she posed with them.

slimy then noticed that the pool had dried.

"yo-yo crusher~!" momo said as she used her yo-yos to attack slimy. Who dodged out of the way due to her shapeshifting as a Ditto.

"dragon pulse !" momo said a as she launched a dragon pulse at her.

It hits her but then Slimy starts transforming, she transforms into pretty again, with her sexy gear.

"You wouldn't hurt your girlfriend, would you~?" She teased.

"you not my girlfriend, pretty is the mos passionate and kind delphox i ever met !" momo replied, As she rushes towards her.

slimy then uses her new tail to grab momo's breasts, Making her gasp as she squeezes them.

"lovez wants me to capture you and your girlfriends alive." slimy said, As she starts changing into Maria. "So she can have sexy fun with you all~!"

"and then she will give you and your girlfriends to her bests soldiers in order to become their wives and mates." She explains as she has her large ears make like hands grabbing her butt-cheeks. she then began to grind against momo again.

"wives and mates ?." momo asked her.

"yes, she created a new drug that will allow the sexy thorns to impregnate any female." slimy explained.

"And I'll start with you~!" She then grows a cock from her vagina.

"well, i'm not your designed mate though..." slimy said.

"But at least I'll do you until you cum yourself dry~!"slimy said as she thrusted faster.

"wait, who is my designed mate then ?." momo asked.

"a salamence named sally, she can't wait to meet you, And do you hard~!" she said as she was about to cum.

Momo moaned loudly but then she activated the 'wings' on her antennae and formed large black and pink buzzsaws. she then sliced the sexy-thorn.

"Aaah!" Slimy screamed as she was getting sliced up.

slimy then pulled out of momo, who then wraped her antennaes aroun her and thrusted inside her pussy and used her tail to masturbate her cock.

"You want me~?!" Momo challenged.

"yes~!, i do~!" the sexy-thorn then cummed, then her body began to glow. "then i will give it to you~!"

slimy then cummed, staining momo's hips, momo then kissed her lips and said "don't do anymore bad things ok~?." momo asked, As she kisses her in the lips.

"well that was a good show." a voice said. Surprising Momo.

momo then turned around and saw 5 anthro dragons, one red, one blue, one green, one black and one silver.

They all jumped down at her and pinned her down, and then, everything went black.

Sui placed a Gatling Skyterror.

Meanwhile, back at their home.

jay thunder

sui was playing duel masters with blacky, Sui placed a Gatling Skyterror.

and ended her turn, but then blacky summoned bolshack superhero.

and evolved him into bolshack dogiragon.

"kin kin kin~!" black said.

"he said ,burning revolution dogiragon triple shield break and bolshack dogiragon finish my mommy off." pretty translated.

"Oh no, I lost~" Sui states.

"where is momo ?." maria asked.

"I'll see if I can reach her." Pretty uses her smartphone.

someone than picks up momo's phone and said "if you want your girfriend back, then come to the cave in the mountains, your girlfriend can't take that much orgams."

"Wh-What?!" Pretty asks before being cut off.

"momo is in trouble, i think it's one of lovez soldiers !'" pretty said.

"Oh no!" Sui exclaims.

That said we have to go to a cave in the mountains if we want her back." Pretty said.

"Wait, who's gonna take care of Blacky?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Let's leave him with aqua and ivy." Pretty suggested, And then looks at Blacky who yawned.

"It's almost time for his nap anyway, let's leave him with them." Sui said.

They left blacky with aqua and ivy before going to the mountains, near the woods.

"Where do you think they could be hiding?" Sui asked.

"They said They did be in a cave." Pretty said.

"I hope momo is alright, she is like a sister to me." Maria said.

"We'll get her back." Pretty said before kissing her cheek.

After 5 minutes searching, they found a cave and entered it.

Okay. "This must be it..." Pretty muttered.

"It seems we have visitors~!." Someone said.

"Come in~!." Another voice said As she opens the door, And the quartet finds a bed, with a Goodra wrapped in rope on top of it, it was momo, She was panting and moaning in unwilling pleasure.

"Welcome to our lair~!." Said a grey dragon.

"My name is Angela." She said.

"And those are my sister~!." She said, clapping her hands, then, many other dragons like her came out of the shadows.

"Those are my sisters, ruby, sapphire , verde, kuro, and shiro~!."

"W-What you doing with momo ?!." Pretty asked.

"Nothing~! Just having some sexy fun with her~!" Kuro said, licking Momo's hips.

"we had to remove her sexy gear though." saphirre said as she pointed to momo's sexy gear on a treasure chest.

"But how were you able to do that?!" Maria asked.

"by removing it like normal clothes~!" ruby said.

Pretty looked confused. "... I don't get it."

"look, we have your girlfriend as hostage ok !" saphirre said.

"So just put your hands in the air and come quietly!" Verde followed.

"what if we don't~?." maria asked.

"your son is going to get hurt." kuro said.

Everyone widened their eyes at what they just said.

"w-what you mean ?!" pretty asked.

"your little girlfriend here spilled the beans about the baby-fennekin~!." angela said, Chuckling as she played with Momo's nipples.

"w-what you going to do with him ?!." sui asked, with fear in her eyes.

"well, we can't explain right now, but we want to give him as a throphy to lovez." she replied.

Pretty felt panicky about the thought of Blacky being tortured and whatnot.

"you better not touch my baby !" pretty said with a angry look.

"well, take off your sexy gears and lay on the bed~!, if you do it, we might not hurt your son." verde said.

so they removed their gears and put then inside the treasure chest, and they got on top of the bed.

All naked while embarrassed. Though they looked at Momo whose vision was starting to get clearer.

"i'm sorry... I really am useless..." she said.

"no, you are not, please never say that again." pretty said.

"no, you are not, please never say that again." pretty said.

The Goodra whimpered as Pretty said that, sui then kissed her as the cyber-dragons got on top of the bed as well, ruby wanted pretty And readied her flamethrower tail.

sapphire got on top of sui and then kissed her, verde also joined them, angela carresed maria's ears and the twins began to molest momo.

ruby then thrusted inside pretty with her tail, Thankfully, it was only on low heat, sapphire and verde where triple-grinding with sui, Verde then thrusted her tail in sui's ass, Her plant element making smaller tentacles around her tail to tickle her body, While Sapphire licked sui's nipples with her really wet tongue, Which froze a bit to excite them erect, Angela used her cold metal claws to finger Maria, They then vibrated within her labia.

"you girls are leaving my chiled alone after this right ?." pretty asked.

"As long as you're here to let us pleasure you for all eternity~... Your son will be safe..." Angela gave an ultimatum.

"please, leave him alone, he is just a baby, he didn't do anything other than beat me on duel masters !" sui begged.

"But you let him win!" Pretty corrected.

"no, i didn't..." sui admited.

"Yes, you did...!" Maria argued.

"no i didn't !" sui replied.

"oh enough !" angela said, as she thrusted her tail in momo's pussy, And then vibrates it hard.

"if you girls refuse to be pleasured and pleasure us, blacky will be given as throphy to our queen, lovez~!" shiro said.

"N-No...!" Momo cried. "Not our little Blacky...!"

"as long you girls behave~!." kuro said as she created a strap-on made of shadow energy, and thrusted momo.

"Yeah~!" Shiro agreed as she made one herself made of light energy, and thrusted momo's ass.

all the girls remained in that cave for a hour.

"Remember girls, we must deliver those girls to lovez so she can have some fun with them before giving them as gifts to her best warriors~!." Angela said,

They all nodded as they left with the treasure chest.

"But what about the baby ?." Verde asked.

"Leave him alone, if anything, we take him as a throphy." She replied, but then, she suddenly felt cold.

"N-Now, l-let's g-go...!"

but then they looked down and saw that their feets were frozen solid !.

"What the...?!"

They heard and look to see the Sexy Quartet standing up, albeit struggling to do so.

"you-you froze us ?!" verde asked as she was being affected the most due being part plant.

"Yeah, I did~!" Sui remarked.

"you threatened to take our son, how dare you ?!." pretty said as she took the treasure chest back, Momo was freezing herself and had to be wrapped up in Maria's ears.

"but, we weren't going to hurt him !." ruby said, Pretty gritted her teeth and rushed at Ruby to rape her. "Let's test that statement!, she got behind her and bent her over, And then thrusted in her anus with her cock.

sui then shoved her twin-tails inside saphirre and verde, Momo and Maria went for Kuro and Shiro with their antennae and ears respectively, and momo shoved her tail inside angela.

"you are our slaves now~!." momo said.

Angela backed up at the sight of the Sexy Quartet now powered-up again and her team being sexed themselves, they pulled out of the other dragons cornered angela to a wall, pretty then wraps her tail around her and throws her into the ground, angela let's out a painted grunt and is mounted by momo,

With Maria and Sui help holding her down.

"please, we are sorry for threatening your son !" angela tried to defend herself and her friends.

Pretty looked suspicious. "Are you sure...?"

"of course !, but we wanted to give him to queen lovess as a spoil of war though..." verde said.

Momo growled and pressed her vagina against Angela's when she heard that.

" why ?!." she asked angrily.

"Sh-She finds him cute a-and..." Ruby said.

"she wants a child..." sapphire continued.

"She wants... A baby of her own?" Maria asked in curiosity.

"yes...but she can't find a proper mate to breed with." kuro said.

Sui looked surprised at what she heard.

"she is planning on raising blacky on her own after giving all the four of you to her best warriors, she wants to brainwash him into think she is his mother." shiro said.

"What would've happened to us by then?" Pretty asked.

"brainwashed to marry her best warriors." verde said "she is working on a potion that can turn a normal male or female into a sexy thorn." she continued.

Everyone widened their eyes at this revelation.

"so, she wants to increase her followers, and turn blacky into her own baby girl ?!" sui asked angrily, no one messes with her son.

"That's just so low!"

momo then resumed grinding angela's pussys angrily, it didin't took much time to the dragon cum, and be purified, A bright blinding flash engulfed the área, Angela then fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The sexy-quartet then changed their focus on the other cyber-dragons And pounced in them.

And began to molest and rape with their cocks in their , they cummed alongside the dragons, purifying them, Being filled up and a wet mess.

"Now, no doing more bad things ok~?." Pretty asked sweetly.

The cyber dragons just panted in exhaustion as they were completely naked, the purification purging their armor off, Fully revealing their bodies.

Angela slowly woke up to see the Sexy Quartet powered down and nude themselves.

"Now, How do you girls feel~?." Pretty asked.

"Ngh..." They all moaned quietly and shivered in little pleasure.

"I have an idea, how about becoming our maids ?." Sui asked As she kneeled down on Ruby.

"Can we still mate ?." She sweetly asked, Sui answers by kissing her passionately.

Later that night.

"Blacky, meet our new maids~." Pretty said as she hold blacky in her arms.

The Fennekin looks at them in awe and curiosity.

"Hello master Blacky, I'm Angela, your new babysitter~." Angela said, bowing down.

The baby Fennekin just sniffed her to see if she is nice.

He then smiled and said "kin kin~."

"I think he likes you~" Pretty chimed happily.

"Now I see why lovez wants him so much...~" Angela said as blacky nuzzled her With his cheek and then kisses his forehead.

At the sexy thorns hq.

"T-they got my cyber-dragons !." Lovez said angrily, As she rammed a Meganium in the anus roughly "My queen, please calm down." A Sylveon said As she embraces her from behind to grope her breasts soothingly.

She then cummed inside the meganium ass and said "my dear children, please mark my worlds, the sexy-quartet will be ours and blacky will be mine !." She then turned to the Sylveon and kissed her and then laid her on the giant bed, then a herm-absol joined in to sandwich the sylveon.

"this insi't over sexy-quartet..." lovez grunted As she does the Sylveon missionary and roughly.

"we all love you our queen, you can mate and impregnate us whatever you want~." the sylveon said As she moaned out loud, her breasts bouncing from the thrusting.

"you raised us as our mother queen lovez...~" the absol said.

"Let us be your wives as well~!" the sylveon said.

"thank...you all, i will always be here~." lovez said As she keeps on doing them..


	8. Sweet Love

Pretty was once again at her job as a lingerie model, posing for the cameras with a black and red lingerie, She made some cute and sexy expressions as she moves her hot bod, She groped her breasts and caressed her heart-shaped butt, She even makes herself look like she was gonna strip as she blushes for the camera.

"Ok, that's enough for today ." The photographer, a lucario, said.

Pretty smiled as she stretches herself from all the posing. She then notices his hips.

She just rolled her eyes, men were perverts, but she did teased them for 37 minutes straight.

A gardevoir handed her a robe wich she wrapped around her body, she then reached for her clothes, but a luxray appeared holding a letter for her.

"Hm? What's this?" She asked when she accepted it.

She then opened the letter and it said "we would like to inform that you and your family gained a free trip for the new candy factory in he kingdom, candy kingdom."

Pretty widened her eyes in surprise and excitement.

Blacky was going to love it, though he never ate candy before.

She then goes back home, She opened the door and say Angela feeding blacky a bottle of breast milk.

"Blacky~! Mommy's home~!"

Blacky stopped drinking and jumped on her arms.

"kin kin~." he said, wagging his tail.

at the sexy-thorn's hq: "look at them, all happy as a family." lovez said.

"i want a family too..." she said. "how dare they be happy...!"

she had everything, money, a castle, followers, except a family of her own, She longed for a family.

"candy!' she called for her slurpuff follower, And she appeared out of the doors.

"is your candy factory plan ready ?!" lovez asked.

"Yes, it is, Lady Lovez~! It's even got a special trap for that Sexy Quartet~!"

"and how will you get me blacky...?." lovez asked.(editado)

"Leave that to me~!" Candy saluted.

the next day: the sexy-quartet, blacky and the maids were waiting outside the factory.

"It's so huge~..!" Momo awed.

"kin ?;" blacky asked when the factory's gates were going to open as he was starting to get impatient.

"Be patient, Blacky~..." Pretty assured.

"what candies will we eat first~?." maria asked.

"I call the milky soft nougat~!" Momo chimed.

"i want pop tarts~!" said verde.

"I'd like a Butterfinger~!" Said Angela.

the gates slowly started to open And the factory looks so much more seen without bars behind them, then a slurpuff alongside 4 swirlix came out of the factory's doors.

"Hello there and welcome~!" They all greeted cheerfully.

"i'm candy and these are my daughters, vanilla, chocola, caremel and mint~." candy said.

"Hello~." They all greeted them together.

they all entered the factory and saw how the delicious candy was made, All the machines and mixtures poured into moulds or being stirred.

"kin~!" blacky said happilly As he saw a waterfall of chocolate.

"there you go~." chocola said as she gave him a chocolate bar.

"Kin~! Kin~!" Blacky chimed as a way of saying 'Thank you~!'

"hey candy, it's like if this factory appeared all of the sudden, what's up with that?."

"Oh that~..." Candy said. "We just like to travel to places for the time being~."

"how were you girls capable of transporting this huge factory...?." momo asked with suspicion.

"It can float~!"

the conversation was interrupted when maria passed out on the floor, there is ruflin on the candy.

The Maids gasped and looks at Blacky who was about to take a bite of his chocolate bar, sui then removed the bar from his hand.

"Blacky, girls. We need to get out of here now!" said pretty.

"no you won't." candy said as she pressed a button on her watch, filling the room with sleeping gas.

"Angela! You and the other maids get Blacky out of here!" Pretty ordered.

angela nodded as she covered blacky's face with her hand so he Wouldn't breathe the quemicals, unfortunaly, pretty and the others fell asleep, Blacky yelped out in desperation, crying out for his mothers.

a few hours later: the sq waked up, they were trapped in tables, paws and foots were being held by ropes, "Wh-Where are we..?" Pretty wondered.

"in our basement." candy replied As she walks downstairs to them alongside her daughters Who were giggling evilly together, caramel rushed to momo and started to lick her pussy.

"Ahh~!" The Goodra gasped awake.

"what the heck is going on ?!" sui asked. As she and maria woke up.

"i knew this factory was suspicious..." she said.

"What do you plan to do with us!?" Pretty demanded to know.

"first, we will have some fun with you girls, then give you girls to lovez, then find your son." candy explained.

candy then pressed another button on her watch and spilled gel all over them.

"H-Hey..!" They exclaimed as their container prisons start to fill up, when they were finally filled up, only their lower parts were left untouched, They then felt frozen within their gel fluids.

candy and their daughter they approeached the frozen female and started to lick their parts, Though Pretty couldn't moan in her solid candy prison, she did feel long and hard from the licking, candy even licked her balls, candy and her daughter forced the SQ to cum inside Martini glasses, which then they drank the liquid.

"Mother, are we going after the baby now?." Vanilla asked candy.

"Only when we take care of his caretakers~." Candy suggested.

"Did you guys heard that...?" Mint asked as she heard steps coming from the hall.

"Who wants to go check it out?" candy asked.

"I will~." Said caramel as she rushed to the hall, Caramel then yelled as she got dragged out. "Caramel!." Said candy in despair, The other Swirlixes come to their mother frightened.

Than draconic figures come out of the shadows carrying caramel, "Alrighty then~... How do we get the Sexy Quartet out of your solid candy prisons?" Angela asks Caramel.

"I won't tell!." She replied.

Angel smiles and looks at the other maids. "Girls, take Blacky out to play for a while~."

"Ok~." Sapphire said as she and others took blacky to another room.

Soon as they walked out, Angela begins slowly stripping off her armor, revealing her nude body.

"the stolen silver cyber dragon..." candy said.

"Not stolen~..." Angela said as she walks seductively laid caramelo n the ground Caramel, then she got on top of her, she then kissed her.

"leave her alone !." Candy said and she rushed to help her daughter, But was then stopped by a red cyber maid dragon,Ruby, the fiery red cyber dragon "big sister, my sister's are playing with blacky in the other room, no worry." She told Angela, As she strips off her chest-plate to reveal her own nipple-weapons, heatsinks.

Ruby than blasted candy and her daughters with her heat sink nipples, They screamed as they felt her fiery beams.

Angela than fired laser beams from her nipples at the gel prison which started to melt away, "Thx Angela." Said sui As she panted and felt sticky all over.

Then she and the others saw the burned candy alongside her daughters.

"Whoa, talk about baked bads." She joked a bit.

Pretty than used iron tail on candy, who yelped in pain.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Pretty said.

Before getting thrown onto the ground with her hips up and her torso down, She was tackled by vanilla, but the later was tail whipped by Angela, who was still on top of caramel, molesting her.

Meanwhile, momo And Maria took care of chocola and mint, sui left the room to check on blacky after getting a towel.

The sexy-quartet then started to molest the bakers, pretty forced candy to titfuck her while momo shoved na antena inside mint, a light involved the room and the females trasformed into the sexy-quartet, and they used their powers to purify the Family.

The SQ, the maids and blacky then went home, "kin..." black hummed happily in pretty's arms.

"you know girls, maybe we should start searching for male mates, it would be nice to have men around to take care o fus and blacky." Sui said.

"well, then, if that's the case, i want a fighter~." Maria said.

"and i want a dragon type like me~." Momo said.

'we can talk more about this at home~." Pretty said as they all arrived at home to rest, they even let the maids blacky to sleep in the same bed as them~.


	9. Momo's parents

"ok girls, is everyone ready to meet my parents~?." momo asked as she picked up her backpack.

They all cheered as they picked up their own, "i never went to the darkling world before, but my father told me that darklings can be really scary." said maria.

"My dad told me the same thing..." Sui muttered.

"they are lying, darklings just look scary, but they can be nice people." said pretty as she picked up blacky. "Like Blacky and me~."

"but blacky is a darkling and light hybrid, isn't that why his right eye is purple?." asked maria, as she was worried about what darklings would think of a hybrid.

"Well..." Pretty said. "if they try anything, i will just bite their heads off." pretty said as she covered her son's ears so he wouldn't listen her talking.

"pretty, please don't do anything that you might regret." sui requested.

"I won't." She replied as she strokes their son's head.

momo then changed to her darkling form, it resembled blade skater from yugioh, but it had white hair, and held her hand in the air, and opened a portal to the darkling world, both darklings and lightlings have the ability to world traveling.

"Right this way, everyone~." She directed.

the girls, the baby and the cyber-maids entered the portal And disappeared. in the blink of a eye, they were in the darkling's world.

"it's so dark..." maria said, she wasn't used to darkness, she grew up in lightling's world before moving to the world of the common pokemon with her family, the lightling world was always sunny and beautiful, but the darkling world was dark and evil looking. "Were you two really born here?"

"i was born in a darkling hospital, yes," said pretty, "i grew up here for 10 years before moving away~." said momo as she returned to her goodra form.

"Where are your parents then, Momo?" Sui asks.

"in the docks, they are mechanics~, they build flying ships and mechas~." momo said.

"Kin~?!" Blacky yips with excitement. "Kin kin~!" He says happily, wanting to see.

"yes blacky, let's see some ships and mechas~." pretty said As they walk to Momo's parents' workshop sui and maria had to avoid looks from other darklings, Who look in curiosity like Endermen from Minecraft, they finally arrived at the workshop, and that workshop was a really large building.

the girls then entered the building, and saw a goodra with large assets fixing a mecha's leg"is that your mother?." angela asked. Momo nodded and walked straight to her.

"mommy~." said momo exitedly.

"baby girl~.' said momo's mother as she turned around and hugged her daughter.

"hey jackie, our daughter is here~." momo's mother called for her husband who was working on a mecha's cockpit, momo's girlfriends looks up to see him as he comes out of the cockpit, he was a handsome flygon. "We missed you, our little Gooey-Baby~." He said.

"Daddy, I'm a Goodra now." Momo said with a blush.

"Aww, but you'll always be our baby~." Her mother chimes.

momo's parents then notice pretty and maria.

"Oh, hello you two~. What are your names~?"

"i'm pretty and this is maria, we are momo's mates~." said pretty, "i'm sui, i'm also momo's mate~."

Momo's parents took a good look at Sui."hello, i'm sui, i'm also momo's mate~."

"a ice type...?," asked mizaki, Momo's mother.

"any problem mother." momo asked?.

"it's just that...you know, dragons and ice don't mix..." mizaki replied.

"But I love her too~!" Momo swooned for Sui.

"excuse me but...who is the baby?." asked jackie.

"that's blacky, pretty's and sui's son, he is also my step-son." momo explained.

They took a good look at him as he looks at them curiously. "what's wrong with his right eye?, it's purple colored." jackie asked.

"Well, that's because..." Momo was about to say.

"well i know guy who can fix this, he is a magician~." mizaki said, interrupting momo.

"N-No, wait!"

"i think it's too early to fix it." said sui.

"And besides, there's nothing wrong with them." Said angela.

"oh, ok then, so tell me grandson, want to see some mechas and flying ships~?." asked jackie.

"Kin kin kin~!" Black yipped excitedly, wagging his tail fast.

jackie then picked him up and went to one of the ships he and his wife were building, the mothers and the maids tagged along "this one here is a warship~." said mizaki.

Blacky stares at it in awe and then looks at a black fighter ship. "it's amazing right grandson~?." asked jackie

"Kin~!" Blacky yipped in approval. Then he saw a silver and blue jet.

"that quick fighter jet, they are made for blitzkriegs." said mizaki.

Blacky then looks the other way to see giant robots.

"cool right?, i designed those myself~." boasted mizuka "Especially the white one with wings and beam weapons~."

"kin kin~." blacky said as he wagged his tail, he was saying that the units were awesome.

"Aww. He loves our work~." Mizaki squealed at his cuteness.

"we finally have someone to share our interests~." said jackie "momo was always more interest in girls to pay attention to the art of building mechas."

Blacky looks at them and feels bad so he yips to them about coming back to Momo. "we still love our daughter blacky." said mizaki.

The little Fennekin wagged his tail with a smile.

"girls, i would like to show you something." said mizaki to the sexy-quartet.

They nodded and followed her

mizaki opened a door and said "this is the pleasure room~."

the pleasure room is a room for females who need to relief their tension if you know what i mean They looked around in awe and pleasure, there was vibrating toys all around, even a vibrating strip-pole~.

"This place looks sexy~!" Momo squealed.

"females can even come here with their male mates to have some fun." said mizaki as she made her breasts bounce to seduce her daughter and her girlfriends as she left to show blacky some more mechas.

"now you girls, have some fun, we will continue to show blacky the mechas, then me and jackie will come here to join the fun~." said mizaki.

Momo smiled at her mother as she closed the door "she is the one who taught me lesbianism~." said momo.

"Oh really~?" Maria asks with interest.

"yeah, best day of my life~." momo said as she walked to the strip-pole And spun around like a sexy pole dancer.

she then removed her clothes until she was only in her bra and panties, She then slid on the floor as she leaned, lifting her hips up.

meanwhile, in the sexy-thorn castle, lovez watched them through a crystal-ball, She stares at Momo's strip show intently.

"why don't they love me?!" asked lovez, almost yelling and slightly crying.

"anything wrong your majesty?." asked a sexy-thorn absol, Who receives a tearful glare from the Primarina.

"the sexy-quartet does not love me !, blacky probably doesn't love me either !" said lovez as she cried.

"m-mistress lovez..." the absol muttered "l-lots of other sexy-thorns loves you !, even baby sex-thorns, you are like a mother to my own child.~" the absol said.

Lovez just sniveled, she then regained her compusure and said "they shall pay for it !, is the dragon ready ?!." lovez asked a salamence, Who nods a little fearfully, shen then went to the animal area, that was the area where they stored their genetically modified animals. The Salamence then showed a two-headed dragon,1The right head is pink while the left head is purple. The body they share is two-toned with two tails, of course they share one wing each."alright, girl, it's your turn~." she said.

back to the warship's pleasure room, momo was shaking her butt to her mates as part of her strip-dance, They stared in awe at how her goo made it shine.

"shake what your mother gave you momo~!" cheered maria.

This made the Goodra giggle and shook her hips harder, then her parents opened the door "enjoying yourselves~?." mizaki asked, With a grin as she wore a skimpy nightgown.Parte superior do formulário

"also, don't worry about the baby, he is sleeping, the maids put him to sleep." said jackie as he gave momo's butt a grope, momo giggled when he did that.

"so, you girls ready for some family bonding~?." asked mizaki, They all raised their right arms, shouting out in approval mizaki and jackie then removed their clothes, revealing their naked bodies.

Pretty was surprised at how big Mizaki's cleavage is, as well jackie's package.'They're so big~...!' She thought lustfully.

"wow daddy, that's what you used to make me~?!" momo asked, refering to her father's package size. "I wonder how Mommy felt so much pleasure from it~?"

"i can show it to you~." said jackie as he jerked off Before grinding it against Mizaki's breasts.

"momo, i have taught you how to titfuck, but now i will show you some superior techiniques~." said mizaki.

"Ooohhh~... what kind of techniques~?" Momo asks eagerly.

"do it sweetly and lovely." said mizaki as she moved her tits up and down in a slow, but tender pace on her husband's dick.

The younger Goodra stared with intent, she looked to her side and saw her mates having a triple tribadism, Momo blushed as she stares at Pretty's cock about to make like a cum fountain, but then the lovers felt something similar to a earthquake.

"huh?." They all said, then they heard the roar of a dragon. And then they heard the cries of a baby boy, "blacky!" sui said, freaking out. And got a towel to come to him, everyone wraped a towel on their bodies to search for him.

"Blacky!" Pretty shouted. "kin !" she heard his cry coming from one of mechas, blacky and the maids were probably hiding inside of it, but a twin-headed dragon was staring at the mecha.

The dragon curiously looked at it and sniffed.

"hey ugly, leave him alone!" yelled pretty As she activates her Sexy Gear by mastubarting. Blacky knew what's gonna happen as he heard, so he covered his eyes and ears, but the maids who were hiding with him watched the whole scene, the rest of the sexy-quartet was touched their privates and activated their sexy gears.

"wow!, nice armors~." said jackie.

"Our daughter looks good in hers too~!" Mizaki cheers.

"mommy, daddy, let's finish our sex session once this is over ok~?" momo asked as she shaked her butt to them, They blushed with smiles and nodded, the dragon then turned away from the mecha and looked at them, She stared at Momo and Maria, she liked them the most, So she charged right at them and pinned them down with her paws, , angela imdiataly closed the cockpit so blacky wouldn't see it.

"Kin?!" He asked desperately.

"blacky, it's for your own good." said ruby.

"Please don't lose your innocence, you're still so young." Angela agreed.

back the SQ: the girls and momo's parents were trying to take the dragon away from maria and momo, Who were struggling against her grip, the dragon started to lick their breasts, Each head at a different girl.

the dragon then used her tail to knock the girls and the parents away from her.

"Momo! Maria!" Pretty shouts. maria noticed someting under the dragon, the dragon was a herm !, And not only that, she had two cocks, which she then shoved inside of the dragon and the bunny.

Parte superior do formulário

They cried out out loud in unwilling pleasure, the dragon pumped in and out while licking then.

hey, i think she loves us~." momo said as she kissed the dragon.

"M-Momo!" Maria moaned as she tries to protest.

"what~?, i'm actually enjoying it~." replied momo with giggle.

"I don't know if she's really enjoying this or if it's because she's a Dragon-type..?" Sui muttered. "i think she picked this up from her mother." said Jackie Who sees Mizaki staring with great intent as she masturbates herself.

haaaaaah!" they were interupted by a scream that both girls let out when the dragon cummed inside them.

Then a bright flash engulfed the three, when the light vanished, the dragon was now on her back, and maria's and momo's sexy-gears changed, they were now dragon-like.

"Whoa~...!"

"i feel great~." said momo.

"Like I have more power than before~!"

they all looked at the female dragon, poor girl was tired. She was also transformed smaller and less intimidating, "she is cute little dragon now." said momo, As she went to carry her.

"why is she the size of shellgon now?, that's weird." said maria.

"Maybe she can change size and appearance at will?" Mizaki speculated.

"probably." said maria, as she petted the little dragon "can we tell blacky and the others that it's safe now?." pretty asked.

Sui nods and goes to the cockpit of the mech they were hiding in.

"come out now people, its safe now~." she said and the cockpit opened, blacky then jumped in her arms.

"Kin!" He cries out to her.

"i'm glad you are safe~.' said sui as she nuzzled him.

"Kin..." Blacky sobbed in his mom's arms and chest, but then he saw the twin headed dragon in maria's arms, And he growled at her "blacky the dragon is inofensive, now." pretty said, As she came to him and strokes his head, "guess we have a pet now." said momo, As she hugs the dragon, blacky then let out an yawn, all this dragon thing left him exhausted.

"Oh, it's Blacky's bed time now~..." Sui chimes as she cuddles him.

blacky then closed his eyes and laid his head on sui's breasts, using them as a pillow.

The Suicune giggled at how cute he is sleeping in her chest.

"so girls, want to finish what we started~?." asked jackie.

"Just as soon as we get Blacky to bed and talk to this little gal~." Momo said.

as she petted both black's and the dragon's head (or at least one of them.)

pretty then opened a portal home, And has their maids bring him home.

"we will be there soon~." said maria, As she patted her stepson's head.

when they passed throught the portal, they turned to the dragon, Who started to wake up.

"so, let me guess, you are lovez's creation?. " pretty asked.

The two-headed dragon nodded and the heads looked sorry.

"lovez is creating mutants now?!" momo said, lovez had hit a new time low.

The two-headed dragon then whimpered apologetically.

"it's ok baby, you didn't asked to be created." maria said, Cuddling on the dragon.

"you are with the heroines now~." said sui, As she went to embrace them in a group hug, the dragon then changed back to her normal, giantic form, and wraped her wings around the group, Pretty and Momo's parents too.

"so, airyuu-chan, wanna join us in this love festival~?." said pretty, giving the dragon her new name, The dragon's head peeled up at their new name.

"let''s go back to the pleasure room~" said mizaki.

At the room.

"So... what you want to do Airyuu-chan~?." Asked Momo. she wraped her tail around pretty and sui, showing that now she wanted to mate with them

"I think she says she would love to mate with us~." Said sui.

"this means me and maria are going to have fun with mom and dad~." said momo, The Lopunny bounced in excitement.

her parents then removed their towels and jackie asked "can we mate you girls with your gears on?."

"Of course~!" They both said.

maria went to jackie while momo went to her mother, The two Goodra stared at each other, "you matured so much~, i'm proud of you." mizaki said, As she goes up to place her hand on her daughter's cheek, raising her head up a bit, and then kisses her in the mouth,They then embrace and make out together.

"you did a nice job raising momo jackie, she is a great girl~;" said maria to jackie.

"you said it~." He replied.

maria then got on top of jackie. And stroked his dick, she then sat on it, and began to ride him, She moaned at how big and hard he is, and momo and her mother began grinding their pussies together.

"Mmm~... So good~..!" Squealed Momo.

meanwhile. pretty and sui rode airyuu-chan twin dicks.

The dragon growled in pleasure, "welcome to the family airyuu-chan~." moaned pretty, Sui kisses one of Airyuu's heads to do the same.

"blacky is gonna love having a pet~." said pretty.

Parte superior do formulário

"Especially Airyuu-chan~!" Sui moans with her.

"mommy, i think i'm cumming~!." moaned momo.

"S-So am I~!" Mizaki followed.

soon enough, all pokemon (plus the dragon) came, "hey daddy, wanna have some fun with me now~?." momo asked;

Holding Jackie's hands and making an adorable face like when she was 3. "oh baby girl, it hurts me to know that you don't need me anymore..." said jackie, as he missed the good times with momo.

"Huh? Wh-What do you mean?" Momo asked a little fearfully.

"well, you evolved and became a strong goodra, and now has a family of your own, you grew up so fast..." he responded, The young Goodra looked sad.

"daddy, i'm not dead, you can always call me." momo said, As she leans in closer and gives him a peck on the lips, Then they make out together, mizaki touched herself as she watched them, She then felt something nuzzle her from behind, she looked behind her and saw airyuu-chan, pretty and sui, They all smiled at her, mizaki then opened her legs, basically saying that they could have some fun with her, Pretty smiled and went up to her, and placed her dick between her tits, So the older Goodra rubs them together on her, sui gets between her legs and licks her pussy while airyuu-chan mates her from behind.

meanwhile: with momo and Jackie: momo was giving jackie a titfuck, Just like her herm-girlfriend with her mother.

"wow, you so good at this baby girl~!" moaned jackie as he petted momo's head, The young Goodra giggled as she licked his tip, "love you momo~." said jackie.

"I love you too, Daddy~! You and Mommy both~!"

"o-oh baby girl~!' yelled jackie as he finally cummed all over her face.

momo then licked the cum off her face, got up and began to make out with her dad again, she even let's him taste his seed.

"i'm delicious~." said jackie as he tasted his seed "momo, can i blow my next load inside of you?, i want my seed to settle in your womb~."

"A-Are you gonna make a baby in me?" She asked worriedly.

"oh, you didn't take any pills, wait a sec, i will get some." said jackie as he scratched the back of his head And he went to get Mizaki's, he got a pill and walked back to momo and gave her the pill "that was a close call baby girl." said jackie, giggling.

The young Goodra nodded as she ate the pill, "how do you want me daddy~?" momo asked jackie "how about doggystyle~?." jackie suggested as he jerked off to momo, Who nodded at the idea and gets on all-fours, jackie got behind her and massaged her rump, Squeezing them tight, making her giggle sweetly, he then thrusted inside of momo Making her scream in a mix of pleasure and pain as he was bigger than pretty Who looked surprised at his size.

jackie began to move slowly inside momo, who in return moaned in pleasure for him, He then gropes her breasts from behind.

"let's pleasure one another~, shall we baby girl~?." jackie asked as he thrusted in and out, Momo nodded as she masturbates herself.

jackie just kept thrusting in momo in high speed while his wife was titfucking pretty while having her pusssy licked by sui who was being mated from behind by airyuu-chan, Mizaki then suckled on her cock.

"oh my arceus !" pretty yelled as she cummed, it didn't took much time for the goodra, the suicune and the dragon to cum as well, they then decided to relax and watch momo and Jackie mate.

"you enjoying it baby~?, cause i am~." asked Jackie As he kisses her cheek.

"of course i am daddy~." momo said as she grabbed her hair and formed a rough pony tail and offered to jackie to grab.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked.

"i like it rough~." momo said winking at him, Jackie then grabs her ponytail hairstyle, he gives it a tug, causing momo's head to shot backwards, The young Goodra cringes but endures the feeling.

"that's it daddy, i love rough sex~." moaned momo. "Give it to me~!" jackie then started going at her with a little more strength, Momo's breasts bounced harder and faster at his increased and tougher pace.

"i gonna cum sweet-heart~." moaned jackie.

"Ooohhh~... Me too, Daddy~...!" Momo moaned adorably and loudly. soon enough, jackie cummed inside momo, filling her womb to the brim, It also leaked out excess cum. jackie then release momo's hair Before getting a comb and started to brush her hair, Which was sparkly even after sex.

"wow momo, your hair is so sparkly...~." said jackie with a smile as he brushed his daughter's hair.

Momo smiled at her father's compliment as she stares at her girlfriend's fun with her mom, she could see that they were about to orgasm from all that pleasure, She and her dad also stared at their bouncing breasts.

"aahhhhhhh!" the girls yelled as they finally reached their clímax, Splashing all over the bed floor, all the participants of the orgy were tired and spent now, they decided just to lay on the bed and rest, Momo and Maria looked at the equally worn out Airyuu, they kissed her heads lovingly, And embraced her together.

jackie them got up and walked to his pants, and pulled from his pocket a glass with blue liquid inside "girls, this will heal blacky's birth defects." said jackie as he handed the medicine to momo.

"it's still a bit to early to give him this daddy." said momo, "And besides, I like his differently colored eyes."

"really ?." asked mizaki.

They nodded to her.

"btw, can we rest on this bed for a while?, i'm tired." said sui.

"Sure, you can~." Mizaki replied cheerfully but tiredly as well.

"and mommy, daddy, don't worry we will definetly return and have more fun...~" said momo as she closed her eyes, Hugging her loved ones firmly.


	10. Old Friends

"Pretty, does this bikini makes me look fat?." Sui asked her wife as she was dressed in a two piece Bikini.

"Oh, no way, it doesn't, Sexy~!" The Delphox replies as she wears her own skimpy swimsuit.

"Yeah, that Umbreon and Espeon who were so kind to us since~..." Pretty nodded.

"Yeah, i remember you telling me that story, of how Kuro found Aiko naked on the beach." Sui said.

"Kuro... he was also said to have not known love until he met Aiko."

"Really, sounds sad." Sui replied. "How did Kuro learn to love her in time?"

"They spent a lot of time together." Pretty replied. "They also had to deal with that black Espeon named Kishin."

"Sounds like a adventure~." Said Sui.

"It sure was~..." Pretty nods, leaning on her wife with a wink.

"Hey girls, how do we look~?." Momo asked as she and Maria entered the room with their skimpy outfits, Momo was holding Blacky who was wearing swimming trunks.

"You all look so hot~!" They both chimed, their chests bouncing as they nodded cutely.

"And Blacky, you look cute~." Said Sui. "Kin~!" He yipped as he wagged his tail adorably.

After gathering a few things, the Girls, the Son, and the cyber maids went to the beach, the spot where they were supposed to meet with Kuro and Aiko.

Pretty yawned and stretched her limbs to unwind. Her body getting excited from the heat and stretching in certain areas.

"This is the beach where Kuro met Aiko right?." Maria asked As she stretched along with her.

"Yeah, right here on this beach, she got here after a fight with Kishin the Espeon, that was one crazy year." Momo said. As she relaxed with Sui on their towels on the sand.

"She was also apparently raped by her during their fight." The Suicune mentioned as she cuddled next to the Goodra And covered Blacky's ears with her twin ribbon tails so he woudn't hear the word rape.

"Kin?" The Fennekin asked curiously to which Pretty could translate as "Huh?" or "What?".

"It's a thing you will probably learn and never do until you are older." Pretty told him. "But you mustn't know what the word nor thing itself is, Blacky."

"Hey girls~." they heard a voice from afar, They looked from the direction of the voice and gasped,They saw Kuro The Umbreon and Aiko The Espeon, plus two baby Eevees, Blacky saw one of the Eevees and the one he stared at stared back at him too, The Eevee was wearing a Pink Ribbon.

"Ee?" The Eevee with the pink ribbon asked.

"kin~." Black waved at her.

The Eevee with the pink ribbon smiled widely with her mouth open and wanted to go to him.

The Eeveelution couple soon got the the girls laying on the beach, The girls then got up and hugged the couple in a group hug while Blacky nuzzled the two Eevees.

"It's been so long~." A familiar Umbreon said.

"Oh kuro~." Pretty said as she nuzzled his check with her own.

"Hello my Delphox girlfriend~." Aiko said With a kiss on the cheek and then the lips.

The Pokemon then all sat down at beach towels to talk while the cyber maids babysat the fennekin and the two eevee girls, They looked at how cute Blacky was getting along with the twins.

"What are their names~?." Maria asked Aiko.

"Sylvia and Glace~." She answered.

"So, Pretty, you got married~." Kuro told Pretty "Uh-huh~! And look at my wives~."

"You got lucky~." Said Aiko as she gave the other wives a good look, And then blows them kisses.

"Hey Kuro, we have been searching for male mates actually, do you happen to know any suitable males~?." Sui asked the Umbreon.

"Oh? You want men even though you have each other?" He asks.

"we want something more " said Sui "Sui and i want someone caring." Pretty said as she embraced Sui in a hug. "Just as we are with each other~!"

"I want someone smart and wise." Momo said.

"I want someone strong and agile~." Maria said.

"Well, before having the twins, Aiko and i used to travel a lot, and i made some really nice friends, you girls would love them~." Kuro said~.

"Really~?" They all chimed together.

"Pretty, for you, i suggest you my good friend Sparky the Luxray." Kuro told Pretty.

Whom her eyes sparkled and thought of him being all tingly inside and out.

"Maria, for you, my Gym buddy Aura the Lucario, he loves working out and really likes to talk about feelings and stuff." Kuro told Maria, Who feels her muscles tense up and it's not because she felt uncomfortably sore.

"Momo, for you, our good friend Scales the Kommo-o, he is really wise and takes good care of those he cares about." Aiko told Momo, Who swoons at the thought of not only meeting, but also mating with him.

"As for you sui, our friend Splash the Vaporeon~, the most cuddly Eeveelution ever~. Aiko told sui.

Sui blushes and smiles at his name being said. "Splash...Sui, didn't you had a boyfriend named splash back at high school?." Pretty asked her wife.

"Y-Yes, I have~." The Suicune replies.

"See it as a way of patching things up with him, with your bodies~." Aiko said as she made her breasts bounce up and down, They two girls blush when they saw them jiggle.

"Aiko, are you really a goddess as pretty told me...?" Sui asked the Busty Espeon,

Who grins at her before placing her hands on her shoulders seductively.

Aiko then kisses her lips as she used her psychic powers to show Sui her memories of her fight with Kishin, as well when she met Kuro and the other girls, Sui widened her eyes at her memories and closed them as she kisses her back.

"You see it know Sui?." Aiko asked the suicune as she broke the kiss, A string of saliva still connecting their lips and Sui nuzzles into her breasts, embracing Aiko firmly.

"I was a orphan in a poor vilagge before being a goddess, but i never stopped loving those around me, Arceus saw that and made me her apprentice, and soon gave me the title of goddess of love." Aiko explained.

"Did your body grew sexily when you did so~?" Momo asks teasingly, earning her twinkles from Aiko as if she's gonna lunge at her sexually.

"You bet~, G-cups and a larger Butt~." Aiko replied to the Goodra As the Espeon crawls to her, wagging her butt and tail hypnotically.

Parte superior do formulário

"Wait girls, why don't we go home and do this there, i don't want the kids or other pokemon to watch it." Pretty told the two As she goes to them And picks them up and the babies yawn, The twins sleep between Blacky as they lean on him.

"We're gonna have lots of fun together~." The Delphox chimed seductively.

"It's the first time we will mate in years~." Kuro chimed as well As he brought his wife and Pretty together between him.

"Thx for returning, Kuro, Aiko." Pretty said as she nuzzled Kuro and kissed his Cheek.

The mates soon arrived at the apartment and went straight to the room, but not before putting the 3 babies in Black's crib to rest.

"Watch over them, will you, Angela~?" Pretty said to her and the other cyber-maids.

"Of course mistress Pretty~." Angela replied As she bowed and kisses her hand, "Sweet Dragon~." Pretty said before kissing Blacky good-night and going to her room for a noom of fun~.

So~. How shall we do this then~?" She asked as she gets on bed.

"First, i will do you while Aiko do your wives~." Said Kuro as he removed his swimming trunks, Showing his erect hard cock.

"Wow!, This thing is like 2 foot long!." Exclaimed sui.

"Thx, i'm very well endowed~." Said Kuro, As he places his hands on his hips proudly.

The girls then remove their swimsuits, In a slow, seductive way. Pretty then spread her legs to kuro, who doesn't waste any time in getting inside of her, Making her moan in immense pleasure, Both Umbreon and Delphox then look at their sides and sees Aiko and Pretty's wives doing tribatism, Their breasts bouncing together with nipples colliding at one another.

Kuro and Pretty then stare at one another in the eyes for a moment as Kuro places his right paw of her cheek and carreses, He then leans down to make out with her, and then begins to thrust in and out of her And also groping one of her breasts with his left paw.

"Pretty, if it wasn't' for you and Aiko, i would be a lonely Umbreon~." Said Kuro as he broke the kiss.

"You're welcome, Kuro~." Pretty smiles as she gropes her other breast and rubs her clitoris.

"Pretty, look at your left right now, you will love it~." Kuro told Pretty who nodded and looked at her left, and saw that Aiko had used her magic to create a cock for herself, Pretty gasped in awe at her length and thickness.

She was taking Maria from behind, Doggystyle position while Sui and Momo where up in a 69-Position, They all moaned in sheer ecstasy.

Aiko activated her Iron-Tail and used to spank Maria while she mated her, The Lopunny yelped in pleasurable pain, her butt cheeks stinging red.

"Does she likes to get spanked during sex?." Aiko asked Pretty.

"And how~." She answered. "Maria can be such a masochist~."

"Then she is going to like this~." Said Aiko as she leaned on Maria and pinched her nipples.

"Aaaiiieee~!" Maria squealed our loud in more painful pleasure.

Kuro then went back to French kissing Pretty, They went all out in their tongue-wrestling. "I gonna cum pretty, is it safe to do it inside?." Kuro asked as he broke the kiss again.

"Of course, Kuro~! Fill me up with all the sperm you can spray inside me~!"

"Good...cause 2 children is enough for me...ahhhh!" Yelled Kuro before releasing it inside Pretty, bloating her Belly, The rest of the girls giggled at her now-large stomach, Aiko also cummed inside of Maria, and soon she pulled out and sprayed the rest of her cum on her back and butt.

As for Sui and Momo, they came into each other's mouths, savoring their individual flavors.

"Man i love you girls~." said Kuro with a huge smile on his face And embraces them tightly.

"I can go one more round." said Aiko As she tickles Pretty's chin.

"I can take Sui and Maria while you take Pretty and Momo, how about it~?." Kuro suggested.

"It's a deal, dear-!" Aiko kisses Kuro passionately.

"Pretty, you can take my pussy while Aiko takes my butt~." the Goodra suggested As she got into position.

Pretty got under Momo while Aiko got on top of her.

They sandwich the gooey dragon, getting drenched in her slime, And the Suicune and the Lopunny gave the Umbreon a well deserved double tit-job, The Umbreon sighs at how soft and warm they felt, He temporarily removes his fingers from their pussies so he could pet their heads before going back to fingering them, They smiled at how nice he is on them.

"Ohhhh my arceus, you girls are hitting all the right spots~." Momo moaned in pleasure.

"Well, I _am_ the Goddess of Love after all~!"

Pretty then groped momo's breasts and suckled on them, The slimy dragon moaned cutely as she felt them erect.

"Let's hang out more~." Aiko moaned.

"Yeah~!" They all agreed.

"O-our kids really likes to play with blacky, mainly sylvie~." Moaned kuro as he was still receiving a passionate tit-job.

"She must really like him~." Sui smiles.

"Girls, here is a reward~." yelled Kuro as he finally cummed on their faces and breasts.

They licked and made out to taste his seed all over them, them the two girls began to make out with kuro, starting a three-way make out session, They also jerk him off so they could do a pussy-job on him.

Pretty and Aiko were also almost finished with Momo, the three pokemon were about to release it.

"I'm gonna cum, girls~!" The gooey dragon said.

"We are going to fill you up gooey~." said Aiko.

"Get ready to be double stuffed~!" said Pretty with a seductive wink.

Then both Delphox and Espeon cummed inside of the Goodra, Giving her a bloated belly like Pretty.

"Now i know how a jelly filled Donut feels~." the Goodra moaned out.

"Well, in this case, you're cream-filled~!" Aiko joked, rubbing her belly, Aiko then pulled out of Momo and fell on her back, tired.

They all collapsed, exhausted from the most intense sex they ever had yet.

"let's do it like our kids and take a nap." said Kuro as he nuzzled Sui and Maria, Pretty smiled and gestures Aiko and Momo to do the same with her, they nodded and they all nuzzled together.

"This is the best day of our lives~..." The Delphox moaned softly in her sleep.

"Wait Pretty, can Kuro and i give you and your wives a bukkake when we wake up?, i want everyone to know how much we love you girls~." Aiko asked.

"Really~?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, if it's not a problem." Said kuro.

then the lovers closed their eyes and went to sleep, and in the next day: Pretty streched her legs and arms as she woke up, She made a big yawn, She looked at her sides and saw her wives, plus Kuro and Aiko, She smiled at how sexy they looked sleeping naked, Soon the other lovers woke up as well, They rubbed their eyes and/or fluffed down their bed fur.

"Good morning Girls~." Kuro and Aiko said in unison, But only Pretty was awake, Aiko smiled and winked at kuro, who nodded and they began to nuzzle the sleeping girls, But they were still asleep, mumbling, Kuro then began to lick Momo's nipples, drawing some milk, The Goodra moans at the feeling, but stays asleep.

Why don't they wake up?!" Aiko asked pretty. "Maybe it's been all the sexing we've had last night." Pretty replied.

"Maybe this will help." Kuro said as he placed Both Momo and Maria in all fours and jerked off to make his dick hard, But then the Goodra and Lopunny held hands and went closer to each other, Kuro smiled at how cute both girls were, He then decides to watch.

"Aren't you going to mate them?." Aiko asked her husband.

"Nah, let's give them a bukkake~." Kuro replies.

"Pretty, why don't you give sui some attention?, do just like Maria and Momo." Kuro asked Pretty, Who looks a little hesitant, but nevertheless nodded eagerly, Pretty began to kiss Sui in her sleep, All the while jerking off herself.

"I love these girls Aiko, as much as i love you..." Kuro said as he jerked off alongside Aiko, Who fingers and gropes herself, "Love is a powerful thing Kuro." Aiko moaned out, Leaning on to her husband and kissed him, they began to make out with him as they touched themselves And then each other.

"I'm cumming~!" Aiko moaned, And she came on Kuro's fingers.

"Let's mark these girls as ours~!." Moaned Kuro as he finally cummed on the girls Drenching then in his semen, The girls moaned as they felt his seed, Pretty also came all over Sui.

The girls who were sleeping then woke up with smiles on their faces, Deviant smiles of course.

"Good morning girls." Aiko said Rather nervously.

"Thx for this cum-bath, i feel so sticky~." Said Momo and she hugged Maria, "And I feel like we need a bath~..."

"can we join~?." Kuro asked. But then got menacing smiles from them as they advance on him, Maria and Momo then kissed kuro at the same time, starting a three way kiss once again, With him being pinned down by them.

"wow, you girls are really strong." Said Kuro as he was surprised by their strength, He then felt their breasts around his member.

"I know i've said this before, but i love you girls !." moaned kuro.

"We love you too, Kuro~!" They cried out to him.

"Hey Kuro-chan, do you think Aura and Scales will like us~?." Asked Maria.

"Who knows, maybe they definitely will~!" The Umbreon replied assuringly, They smiled at his words and continued their tit-job on him, Kuro looked at his side and saw Sui licking Aiko's pussy while touching Pretty's dick Aiko then makes out with Pretty and They also groped each others breasts, And tickled each other's nipples.

"I gonna cum again girls..." moaned Kuro.

"Let's cum together then, Kuro~!" Maria and Momo said as they looked at Pretty, Aiko and Sui briefly.

The lovers then cummed at the exact same time, after this, they finally decided to take a bath together.

"That was intense~...!" Pretty panted as she washed Aiko's back. "Yes, it was~!" The Espeon moaned at the back-scrubbing.

Kuro also washed Maria and Momo while Sui washed him.

"Sorry for making you girls so sticky." Kuro apologized.

"It's alright, Kuro~." They said.

"Can't wait to meet your friends btw, maybe we could have another orgy with them~." Said Sui.

"You gonna give us a bukkake in that orgy as well, right?." Asked pretty "Of course~." Kuro replied, Aiko then kisses Kuro.

Aiko and Kuro then decided to stay at Pretty's apartment for a few more hours before deciding to go back home, but not before giving them the phone numbers of the Kuro's friends.


	11. Umbrella

"Hmm... which Knightmare Frame toy looks good for Blacky?" Momo looked around at the new CG KMF section for Blacky.

"Well, how about Shinkiro?." said Maria as Shinkiro was Black and it reminded her of Blacky's color.

"Is it the one that changes into Fortress Mode?" Momo asks.

"Yeah." Maria replied.

"Wouldn't they later have a Metal Build version of it later?" The Goodra asks.

"Probably, hey, wait a sec." said Maria as she picked a Lancelot Zero figure.

"Maybe Shinkiro too~?"

"Sure, let's see which one he likes more~." said Momo, now with Sui and Pretty at the clothes store "it's has been hard to find clothes to me Pretty, i've gained a few pounds after i gave birth to Blacky, i haven't been doing much besides fighting sexy-thorns with sex" said Sui.

"But we can both exercise and with us being Darklings and Lightlings, we'll be able to shed some weight easier, right?" Pretty said.

"Yeah, Darklings and Lightlings do lose weight easier." said Sui as she picked up a summer dress, It was purple and yellow with floral prints "Alright, it looks like it fits me, do i look hot with it?." asked Sui.

"Let's find out when you wear it~." Pretty says cheerfully.

Sui smiled and entered the dresser, and came out a few seconds later with the dress on.

Pretty smiles wider as she stares at her body in those new clothes.

"Nice Curves~." said the Delphox, Licking her lips.

"Thx Pretty~." said Sui as she swang her hips to right and left, she then leaned closer and kisses her, Pretty smiles and kisses back.

"let's not mate in the store Pretty, let's wait till we get home." Sui said, Pretty nods and looks around for more fashionable threads.

She then sees a beautiful Pink shirt with floral decorations on it, It was a medium-sized shirt which could make her bust visible wearing it.

She did the same as Sui by going into the dresser and coming out with the shirt.

Her curves showing in the slightly tight small shirt.

"Oh my, now you have some nice curves~." said Sui.

"Thanks, honey~." Pretty said as her breasts bounce in the shirt.

"Also, Pretty, remember when Kuro and Aiko gave us the phones of those Males?..." Asked Sui.

Pretty thought about the other day that happened.

"Oh Yeah, i got Sparky's Number." she said "well, can you help me pick a swimsuit for my date with Splash the Vaporeon?." Sui asked.

"Sure, you want revealing or dare I quote _Pretty_ ~?" Pretty asks.

"I would like both~." Said Sui. As they both go to the swimsuit section where everything looks based on the ones from DOAX3.

"How about the ones based after Scalchops?." Pretty asked.

"You mean the seashell swimsuit~?" Sui asked with sparkly eyes.

"Yes." said Pretty as she picked up said suit.

"You know, I'm surprised they mainly aren't made of synthetic fibers"

"Hey, what about the one decorated with Jewels?." asked Sui.

"You mean Fotune~?" Pretty asks excitedly.

"Yes, that one." replied sui, As she accepts it with the seashell swimsuit.

"You think Splash will like it~?." asked the Suicune.

"He sure will~!" Pretty winks. "Wanna try them on in one room together~?"

"Sure~." said Sui as she rushed with Pretty to the dressing room.

Pretty tried on Fortune while Sui the seashells.

"Sexy as always Pretty~." said Sui.

"As are you, Sui~." Pretty said swaying her body left and right, making her busts bounce from side to side.

Sui made the same thing, she hoped she could hypnotize Splash like this,But then they got distracted by their sexy bodies in their new swimsuits as they do so.

Back with Maria and Momo: they just got out of the Hobby store with the toys for Blacky.

"Remind me, Momo. Are those two heroes still best friends?" Maria asks about Lelouch and Suzaku.

"I really don't know Maria." said Momo, not knowing that someone was observing them.

She giggled and left before being the least bit discovered.

The Lopunny and Goodra then went to the Clothes store to pick up Pretty and Sui to go home.

"We're all here~!" Said Maria.

"Hey girls, over here!" said Pretty as she wave her hand through the door of the dressing room. They then got out from the dressing room wearing their swimsuits.

Momo and Maria gasped excitedly and rushed to them.

"You girls are gorgeus~." said Momo As she swoons with her head leaning on her cupped paws.

"Thx Girls~." Said Pretty, but then she noticed something quite Hypnotic.

"Huh..?"

"Pretty, what's wrong...?" Asked Sui as she turned her head to the same direction Pretty was Looking.

"Eh?"

Maria and Momo also looked at the same thing, an Spinning Umbrella, They all stared at it as it spun with rainbows and sparkles. They felt a euphoric, excitable feeling as they place their paws on their cheeks with wide smiles.

"Into the Dressing room, my dears." said the one behind the Umbrella, an Female Swampert.

"Waaah~!" They all shouted out as their clothes ripped off of them by an unseen force.

"We were going to buy these suits!" Whined Sui.

"Now we have to pay extra for them!" She cried out before staring into the rainbow swirl, becoming distracted again.

"Hey, pay attention to the Umbrella!" said the Swampert.

"I guess somethings allow them to momentarily regain some sense into them..."

"and it's freaking Swimsuits..." she continued.

They all enter the dressing room which thankfully was big enough for the five of them, and the Swampert then remove her clothes and tackles them to the floor. And sprays them with water to tease them With her umbrella.

"You've made us so wet..." said Momo As she rubs herself all over,The Swampert then smiles and suckle on Momo's nipples.

Making the Goodra moan in pleasure.

"You a Sexy-Thorn?." asked Pretty.

"Hush, you Sexy-Gear User you." The Swampert said.

"Not even gonna give us your name?." Asked Maria.

"My name is Blue." said the Swampert. "But don't talk smart just because of my color."

"My parents named me Momo and i'm not even Pink." said Momo.

"M-Momo, you're purple." Sui struggles to say.

"I know, weird right?." said Momo.

Blue got annoyed and spun her umbrella faster, causing the girls to finally shut up.

As they hug around Blue, begging for her dominance on them.

Blue smiled and hugged the girls with her strong arms, She then gropes their bodies firmly as well as licking their necks "Dominate us Master" Begged Pretty As she masturbates and erects her cock.

Blue smiled and grabbed Pretty's Dick, Squeezing and stroking it.

Momo and Sui also suckled on Blue's nipple, drawing out some milk.

She then sees Maria going spread-eagle, Basically begging for Blue's attention.

The Swampert grins and masturbates herself, Then her dick came out of her Vagina So she can do Maria, Blue then thrusted inside Maria. Making the Lopunny squeal in sexual ecstasy.

"Fuck her master~!" said Momo.

"Do her hard~!" Sui followed.

"Jerk me off master~." said Pretty.

Blue smiles and complies passionately, and begans to Jerk Pretty off, Making the Delphox moan and twitch her cock.

"Your touch is so smooth~." said Pretty. "Make us your wenches~!"

"Yeah, i'm already a professioanl wench~!" said Sui as she helped Blue jerk off Pretty, With her tongue, giving her a blowjob as Blue still jerks her off, Momo also fondled Blue's Balls as she mated with Maria.

The Swampert grins as she twirls her umbrella some more, letting out more water and sparkles.

"So Pretty~." said Pretty, With a sex-hungry smile and stuck out tongue.

The Swampert grins as she twirls her umbrella some more, letting out more water and sparkles.

"So Pretty~." said Pretty.

With a sex-hungry smile and stuck out tongue, Blue them cummed inside Maria hard, accidentaly dropping the Umbrella, Snapping the SQ out of their hypnotism.

"Oh Fuck." Blue said before the SQ turned the Tables and began to rape her.

"You're gonna pay for squirting inside of me!" Maria exclaimed, pointing her guns at her.

"I only suck the dicks of those i love you know!" said Sui as pointed her Katana at Blue.

"I don't cum for rapists like you!" Pretty said, grabbing Blue by the neck as she thrusted inside her Butt, Making the Swampert moan out in pleasurable pain.

"Tell that bitch Lovez, that she will never have, Blacky, alright?, NEVER!" said Maria.

"Yeah, what she said!" Momo followed as she held Blue's legs, And thrusted an antena inside the latter's pussy and Blue made a fountain of her own semen.

"Mistress Lovez always gets what she wants..." said Blue before passing out, After that, the SQ collapsed in exhaustion themselves.

"Lovez is crazy." said Momo Panting as she massages her vagina gently.

"If she wants Blacky, can't she just marry us?." said Sui.

"Good question..." Maria said as she gently mashes her breasts with Sui's and then turns to Pretty who was jerking off and zoning out. "Hey, Pretty. What do you think?"

'she must be really lonely...' thought Pretty 'I wonder if... I could talk to her?'

"Pretty?" Momo called her out.

"Huh?" The Delphox perks up and looks at the Goodra.

"What you think of Lovez?" Momo asked as she fondled her Breasts.

"O-Oh, well I think... she's lonely." Pretty replies to her sadly "I just need a chance to talk to her." the Delphox continued.

"A chance to talk to her!?" Momo exclaims.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?." asked Pretty.

"Pretty, you can't simply just talk to a villain!" The Goodra argued.

"Why not?!" the Delphox asked.

"We help those who have lost the feeling of love, don't we!?"

"Well, Kinda." said Sui as she thought. 'Pretty ... do you think somehow... Lovez could be like us?'

"Pretty, you really want to get to know her right?." asked Sui.

"Y-Yes, I do." Pretty nods as she goes to Sui and pushes Maria aside a bit "our job is to help others find Love Sui, remember when we hooked up your mother with your dad's Herm sister?."

"Yes, I do." Sui nodded.

"So please let me help Lovez..." said Pretty as she held Sui's hands.

"Ok Pretty, i trust you." said the Suicune as she kisses her passionately.

The SQ them went home after getting new swimsuits for Pretty and Sui, and Maria and Momo gave Blacky his two new Knightmare frame toys.

"Hey girls~!" The Cyber-Maids chimed as they welcomed them back.

"Hey Maids, we got swimsuits, Clothes, and Toys for Blacky." Said Sui.

"But why are you in your Sexy-Gears?" Angela asks curiously, staring at their privates.

"We dealt with a Sexy-thorn." said Pretty, "And now I'm starting to wonder if Lovez is just lonely."

"she always complained about it." said Ruby.

"She always said she couldn't find anyone suitable or worthy enough to be her mate." Sapphire said.

"Looks like she is really picky." said Momo.

"It makes us wonder if she saw something within Pretty because of her son..?" Verde muttered.

"She saw a happy family." said Shiro.

"Conclusion if jumped: She is jealous and longing." Gemini-Kuro answered.

"Yes, Basically that." said Shiro.

"Since when does Kuro-chan talk like that?" Momo asked curiously.

"She watched too much Date a live." said Shiro.

"One of the characters, Yuzuru Yamai had affected her thought system."

"Where is Blacky?." asked Momo.

"He's sleeping in his room." Angela said.

"Alright, let's give the toys to him tomorrow them;" said Maria "i need a nap."

"Me too." Momo said, stretching and yawning.

The girls them changed back into their normal forms and went to bed Right after taking a bath together, Sui even gave Pretty a Hot-Dog.

While Maria fondles Momo with her fluffy ears and the latter tickling the former with her antennae.

"I remember that~." Sui says as she then grabs the Delphox's buttocks from behind.

Pretty couldn't take anymore and cummed on Sui's Butt and Back.

"Oooh~! Your semen feels so warm, Pretty~!" Sui moans at the fluids splattered on her.

"You welcome girl." Pretty said, they finished cleaning themselves and finally went to bed.

End of chapter.


	12. Captured

Our Heroine was waiting on a Park bench, waiting for her stalker, Lovez, to come to her, she thought she could make peace with the Sexy-thorn queen.

'I wonder...' Pretty thought. 'Why does she want Blacky unless she wants us or me..?' Pretty thought.

"Hello Pretty." said a mysterious voice, Pretty then felt to arms wrapping around her, they were Primarina's arms, "Hello Pretty." said a mysterious voice, Pretty then felt to arms wrapping around her, they were Primarina's arms.

She then turned around and got kissed in the lips, that Primarina...that must be Lovez, Pretty had dealed with Sexy-Thorns that didn't looked like Monsters before.

The Delphox couldn't have time to analyze the situation completely as she fell into a sleep from the kiss.

The Delphox couldn't have time to analyze the situation completely as she fell into a sleep from the kiss.

"My Swampert servant did told me you wanted to talk to me." said Lovez, now a normal Primarina.

"Yes milady, I do." She bowed.

Pretty reconized that Swampert, she and her wives had purified her, she probably returned to Lovez, but she couldn't do anything, since she had already fallen asleep, she was then carried off by the two.

At Lovez's secret castle, underground the city where Pretty lives: Pretty was laid down on Lovez's queen sized bed and stripped of her clothes, and was cleaned by other servants of Lovez, they even took the opportunity of rubbing her sensitive private parts with the wet cloths they used to clean her.

"Enough Girls, now wake her up." Lovez ordered them.

They nodded and shook her lightly, Pretty groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, she looks around and sees her nude body.

"So, this is your Castle Lovez?." Pretty asked As she covers herself, her face flushed with embarrassment and arousal.

"Welcome Pretty, to the Sexy-thorn's underground Kingdom~." Lovez announced.

"The Sexy-Thorn's Underground Kingdom..?" Pretty repeated.

"Yes, we needed somewhere to Live, so we built this Kingdom under your city." explained Lovez.

"I-I see..." Pretty said before asking her next question. "U-Umm... can I ask you why were you doing those things?"

"We need sexual energy of others to live, we have no choice." said Lovez.

"But can't there be another way?" Asked Pretty.

"wiling to give us love, we wouldn't have to steal it." Lovez said.

"And... does that include giving you Blacky..?" Pretty asked sadly.

"I just wanted a child, but i didn't wanted to get my servants Pregnant, i wanted a child with someone i could call wife, and i want to call you my wife, Pretty." Lovez explained.

"Me? As your wife?" Pretty asked with a blush. "But why couldn't you ask more discreetly?"

"Well Sorry about that" Lovez apologized "Well, if you wanna get along with me, you have to get along with my other wives." Pretty said. "And I'd say they're gonna take a while finding me..."

"Well, could i take you to see my Kingdom?, Pretty?." Lovez offered.

"O-Okay, I suppose so." Pretty nodded before getting helped up by Lovez, Pretty even got new clothes from the servants, They resembled a swimsuit from the swimming classes in school.

"Nice Swimsuit" Pretty said As she accepts it. "Looks modest though."

Lovez smiled and took Pretty's hand and guided her through the Castle, she began by showing their Child care center, were they took care of the Babies, the care takers were dressed properly.

"Were they born here?" Pretty asks.

"Yes, they are the children of my Sexy-thorn soldiers." said Lovez.

"They look adorable~..!" Pretty chimes as she coos at one of them, the Eevee she cooed at even nuzzled her leg Lovez smiles as the Eevee nuzzles Pretty's leg.

"I like how the Care takers dress properly around the kids." said Pretty.

"But Blacky likes how you and your wives dress~?" Lovez teases.

"Let's say he inherited my love for women." Pretty replied.

"Oh my Arceus, how did you raise him together~!?" Lovez laughed.

"He just love us a lot." Pretty replied as she laughs with her.

Lovez then showed more of her castle to Pretty, the traning rooms, the Spa, even the Throne room.

"You have such a nice place for an underground castle~." The Delphox commented.

"Well, thank you, now, how about we go back to my room and "Bond" ? " Lovez asked.

"Bond, you say~?" Pretty giggled as she held hands with her.

Lovez then carried Pretty back to her room where she laid her down on the queen sized bed.

"Now then~... take off your clothes~." She said seductively.

Pretty smiled and took off the swimsuit, allowing her huge breasts to bounce.

Lovez did the same and removed her dress and crown.

"Get ready to make a sexy love-mess, Lover~."

Lovez said as she and Pretty removed their underwear, then the former prepered to mate with the latter in Missionary.

"So, Pretty Thunder was it~? I've got a dirty question for you~, How do you like your lovers?." Lovez asked.

"W-Well, I really love them. Sui tends to make me orgasm from my dick at times." Pretty answered "Maria is Fluffy, i lover her ears, and Momo's Aphrodisiac goo is the best~, And there's Aiko~..." She said. "She is very caring, and i also like her husband Kuro, we have been friends since high school~."

"They also have such cute little twin daughters, Sylvie and Glace~, and it looks like Sylvie and Blacky really like one another, Though, Blacky doesn't seem to understand what Sylvie meant about marrying together "

"That's hilarious." said Lovez as she poked Pretty's parts with her member, the Delphox giggled and then kissed her passionately.

The Primarina then thrusted inside her new Lover, making the latter moan out loud in pleasure.

"Gonna make you cum a lot girl!" said Lovez as she groped Pretty's boobs. "So much, we'll both be drenched in your semen~!" she continued as she began to thrust harder.

"Ahh~! Y-You're so big, Lovez~!" moaned Pretty.

Lovez smiled at Pretty and began to jerk off her member.

Meanwhile, with the other SQ members.

Sui was tracking Pretty with her sense of smell, she couldn't believe Pretty actually went throught with this crazy plan of her's.

'Ugh..! I swear! This is basically similar to that one chapter in PokeAngels!' Sui though.

"I hope Pretty is ok." said Momo as she followed Sui, she was pissed herself at Pretty's plan, Sui then guided them to a cave in the forest, they entered said Cave and continued to follow Pretty's scent, and then, the Trio became surprised when they found iron gates at the end of the Cave.

Sui then froze the gates and broke them, once they got throught, the Three females followed the scent to the castle.

At the Castle with Pretty and Lovez.

The two herms are really close to their orgasms yet they want to continue feeling the pleasure, Pretty had already cummed 5 times already as did Lovez and they've made a big puddle around them.

"Hell yeah~!, that's one sexy mess~!" moaned Lovez as she continued to fuck Pretty, who was now on all fours.

"Oh, Lovez~... I don't know why do you make the poor choices when we could have been friends from the start~!" Pretty moaned.

"Yeah, we could have formed an alliance, let's form one~!" said Lovez.

Pretty seemed indecisive about that when Lovez suggests it.

"My people and and your people would get along very well." Lovez said as she was close to cumming again.

"Accept my offer, Pretty Thunder~..!" Lovez roared as she cummed into her new Girlfriend once again, Pretty then collapsed as she came on the bed once more.

The two females then cuddled together on the giant bed, they embraced each other deeply.

"Pretty!" Sui yelled as she barged into the room.

"Eh!?" The Delphox perked up in surprise.

"We found you~." said Maria, the trio then picked Pretty up from the bed and runned away, leaving behind a puzzled Lovez.

"W-Wait!" Pretty begged.

"What is it?" Sui said as she ran away from Sexy-thorn guards with the others.

"I-I..! I..!" stammered as she tries to say.

"We have no time!" Momo yelled. Back at the their home: Sui and the others were giving Pretty a Bath, she was all sweety and covered in fluids.

"L-Lovez!" Pretty cried out sadly.

"Looks like Pretty became friends with Lovez." Said with a sweatdrop and uneasy look, "Couldn't you three have come here for 5 more minutes..!?" She sobbed.

"You were really trying to make peace with her." Sui said to her wife Who nodded sadly and the Suicune felt bad for both of them.

"Sorry Pretty, but me and the others got so worried about you, you saw how Blacky got so happy when he saw you coming home." said Sui as she comforts her, stroking her back gently.

"I-I'm sorry, everyone..." Pretty muttered sadly.

"No, it's alright, but I wonder how Lovez is dealing with this." Said Momo "Was she really going to steal Pretty from us?"

"We were talking about a peace treaty." Said Pretty.

"We were gonna end things peacefully..."

"Oh Arceus, I think we will have to try again." Said sui.

"When will we?" Pretty asks her.

"Next time she appears I think." Said Sui. "Hopefully she won't be mad at us..."

"Well let's go to bed now, it has been a long day." said Maria.


	13. RETCON ALERT

RETCON ALERT: Attention everyone, i wanted to warn that i will be retconning the story of SPT, instead of Sui being the mother of Blacky, Pretty shall be the mother.

During their sex, Sui grabbed Pretty's dick to fuck her with it, and this caused Pretty to get pregnant with her own seed, Blacky still has Monochromed eyes. Pretty laid his Egg a few days before her first fight against a Sexy-Thorn.

Instead of disliking Blacky and Pretty, Sui's dad is only worried about his daughter becoming a step mother, his species has been retconed to a Mewtwo named Shen, he still loves his Family very much and will reconcilie really soon.


	14. Re-encounter

It was finally time to meet their new male mates, and the Sexy-Quartet were getting ready for them in their room, with Pretty and Sui putting on their new swim suits.

"Hope Splash like these." said Sui as she gropped Pretty's breasts.

"Oh, he definitely will~." Pretty giggled.

"What about us girls?, do you think Zoru will like our cup sizes?, Maria and i are going to meet him at Onsen." asked Momo.

"Momo, you two have gotten bigger~!" Sui noted. "He'll love them~."

"He is probably a Zoroark now, he must be quite tall now, he might have learned new moves and things like that" Maria said.

"Maybe moves strong and fast?" Momo asked.

"Hope he uses some fast moves on me if you know what i mean~." said Maria, already wanting to get to business with Zoru.

Everyone giggled as they then headed to their respective places to meet up with their male mates, Pretty and Sui went to the beach while Maria and Momo went to a Bathhouse, the former two sat under their umbrella after placing the towel mats on the sand.

"Alright, now we just have to wait for him." said Pretty as she kissed Sui's cheek.

"Hope you don't fall asleep~." Teased the Suicune.

"You girls are starting without me?." asked a male voice, both females looked up and saw a male Vaporeon with white hair and white shorts, Sui recognized, it was Splash..

"Arceus it has been so long, Kuro told me everything, you became a Step-mother to a Baby Fennekin, married a Delphox and now you are searching for a Male mate correct?." asked the Vaporeon.

"Yeah, I have." Sui nods.

"Oh and you must be Pretty, it's nice to meet you." said Splash to the Delphox, And they shook hands before the latter joins in for the hug.

"Arceus i missed this, and i would love to be your boyfriend you two sexy females." said Splash. The two girls smiled at his statement and then kissed him the cheeks, Making the Vaporeon lovestruck.

"You are going to have to get along with our son as well, think you can do that?." asked Sui.

"I sure as the Distortion World can, love~." He replied, nuzzling her head.

Now with Maria and Momo: Both girls entered the Onsen they were supposed to meet Zoru, but he wasn't there yet, so both girls decided to relax until they arrived, They enjoy the warm waters cleansing their bodies and spirits.

"Enjoying the water girls?." asked a mysterious voice, both Girls were surprised as they were the only ones there, They were soon surprised by a shadowy figure leaping into the water.

"What...?" said Momo as the shadowy figure Swam in their Direction, And embraces them tight.

"This fur, Zoru?!" Momo asked.

"In the flesh~!" He exclaims as he splashes upward, Maria and Momo then smiled and hugged the Zoroark. "It is you~!" They both cried out in joy.

"It has been quite a while girls, you both evolved!" said the Zoroark. "And are looking super hot~!"

"And you also evolved and is looking pretty handsome~!" said Maria As she nuzzles him tenderly.

Zoru then kissses the two girls and say "Kuro said you girls needed a Boyfriend, well, here i am, i really missed you two."

"You girls are also hanging out with two other females who are with their own boyfriend right now yes?." Zoru asked.

"Of course, Zoru~." Maria nods.

"We are also mothely figures to their kid, Blacky, do you think you can get along with him?." asked Momo.

"Oh, I can alright~." Zoru smirks. "I might even taught him some tricks~."

Momo then kissed him in the lips, making him kiss her back, The Goodra and Zoroark then make out passionately like the last time they had in high school.

"Can i get a passionate kiss too?." Maria asked, and then was pulled into a 3 way kiss., they all then made out together, becoming excited around their warm and wet bodies.

Back with Pretty and Sui: The 3 mates went to the other side of the beach so they could have some time alone together and not disturb anyone, Splash was taking turns in making out with Pretty and Sui while they touched each other's bodies, they even made sure they had applied sunblock on each other.

"Splash, you take Sui first, i want to watch it." said Pretty As she teasingly stretches her swimsuit, briefly exposing her nipples for a split-second.

Splash then nodded and felt Sui pull his white shorts down, his bulge now revealed, Sui then licked her lips and began to suck on his manhood, luckily there aren't any beachgoers than themselves.

"So good..." said Splash before Pretty kisses his lips, they made out as Sui gives him a blowjob.

"Sui, i'm about to cum..." said Splash as he broke the kiss with Pretty to warn his girlfriend, Sui then pulled out and jacked him off, causing him to blow his load on her face, which she enjoyed it very much, she then licked his semen on her face.

"Thx for the meal." said Sui as she laid Splash on his Back and began to ride his dick Cowgirl style, Her chest bouncing up and down for him to see.

"Love you splash~!" moaned Sui as she felt his muscular chest.

"I love you too, Sui~." He replies as he strokes her head.

"And i love you too Pretty, come here." said Splash as he wanted to make out with his other Girlfriend again, They were passionately making love together and the Delphox strips herself of her swimsuit and the loving Vaporeon gropes her breasts while thrusting upwars into his Suicune lover, both water types then changed into a doggystyle position, with Splash hugging Pretty closely as he fucked Sui, but then she leaves his arms to fuck Sui's mouth.

"Yes Splash fuck me!" said Sui as he moaned furiously while sucking Pretty off. "Make me yours~!"

"I will make you mine, and pretty too~." said Splash as he smacked her ass, Sui moans as she takes all the pleasure in.

Splash then finally cummed inside Sui while still thrusting inside of her, Pretty then climaxes herself, but inside of Sui's mouth.

Then both Water type and Fire type removed their dicks from the tired Suicune and then Pretty laid on her back, wanting to have a turn with Splash now.

"My turn~!" The Delphox exclaims boldly.

Splash then smiled and mounted the Delphox and began to fuck her Missionary style, He also jerks off her herm member as he does so.

"Oh, Splash~!" Pretty moaned. "You're really good at this~!"

"Thanks girl, first time doing it to a fire type though." said Splash.

"It is~!?" Pretty asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you are my first Fire type." said Splash with a smile as he fucked her harder.

"Done any other types~?" Sui asks teasingly.

"Yeah, really nice try new things." said Splash. "Can't tell you everything, because that'd be a long story."

"Tell us more about your adventures later, and we will tell you ours." said Sui.

"You'd be surprised about what they're all about~." Pretty added.

"Bet i would...oh Arceus i'm going to cum now..." said Splash as he trusted faster into the Delphox. "Who's gonna cum themselves~!?"

"Probably me..." said Pretty as Splash still jerked her off.

Sui smirks and fingers herself furiously.

It didn't took much time for the party to cum, with Splash letting out inside Pretty who sprayed her cum as well, and for Sui, she cummed on her fingers, They then all collapsed and panted on the towel matts together.

Back with Zoru, Maria and Momo: the three Pokemon continued to make out until they broke their kiss to get to bussiness, with Momo touching Zoru's member, they then felt the Zoroark push them down on their backs.

"It has been a while since we last had sex." said Zoru as he groped them. "I could use Illusion to tease you with your own forms~?"

"You mean turning yourself into a male Goodra and a male Lopunny?." Maria asked.

Zoroark nodded. "And maybe herm versions of yourselves~."

"We would love it, but can we suck you off first?." Momo asked "One of us can even give you a titty-job~." Maria offered.

Zoru smiled and said "Please go ahead then"

He then kisses them once more before they got into their positions, Momo wrapped her large Breasts around Zoru's dick as Maria sucked off his tip, Zoru murmured in pleasure as he felt the two females please his cock.

"Think you can pleasure me better than Kuro~?." Momo asked, teasing the Zoroark.

"We'll see about that~..!" He grinned as he cringes pleasurably.

"Looks like he accepted the challange." said Maria as she fondled his Balls, she then lends him her ears to cuddle with.

"Oh, so soft..." moaned Zoru as he carresed the Lopunny's head in return.

They went on for a few minutes until he came on them, he blasted their faces with his hot cum, marking them as his for the day, they then relax in the warm waters for a while.

"That was really nice girls." said Zoru as he hugged them. "You two have really grown~."

"You bet we did, we have been praticing our sex abilities a lot, and you have grown a lot too since you were a Zorua." said Momo as she complimented his girth

"Have you heard the news, by the way~?" Maria refers to their heroics in the newspapers.

"Yeah, i would recognize you girls even after your evolutions." said Zoru. "Plus, you look sexy in those armors~."

"I wanna go first with him~!" She declared.

"Alright then love." said Zoru as he used his powers to turn into a male Goodra.

"Ready~?" He asks.

Momo then got on all fours, shook her ass and said "Yes~, I would love to be done by you in my own form~!."

Zoru as a Goodra then walked swam to Momo and trusted hard inside of her.

The Goodra squealed loudly as she felt the familiar thrusting from her boyfriend.

"Bet you missed this." said Zoru.

"I do, Zoru~!" Momo moaned. "I really do~!"

Zoru then smiled and groped Momo's breasts from behind while holding her ass.

Maria smiles and then fingers and gropes herself.

"Fuck me harder Zoru~..." begged Momo as she continued to shake her ass.

"Oh, I will~." He complied.

he then began to thrust harder into the female Goodra, making loud splashing sounds as they were fucking the water, Maria got into the splashes but blocks her face with her ears to be safe.

Momo then began to moan a lot as she felt Zoru's dick hitting her cervix and his balls slapping her ass.

"I-I'm gonna cum~!" Momo cried out, feeling close.

"Do it girl." Zoru encouraged. "I'm about to fill my own load inside of you~!"

"Do it Zoru~!" Momo said as she wanted to feel his seed inside of her again, and then she cummed into his dick, balls and hips.

They soon collapsed and heard Maria moaning loudly herself, having orgasmed on her own.

"Well Maria, it's your turn now." said Zoru before pulling out of Momo, and turning into a male Lopunny for Maria. "I'm still hard enough for you~."

Maria then opened her legs for her Boyfriend, going spread-eagle and winking lewdly at him, Zoru then mounted Maria and wrapped his new ears around her, just as she does the same with hers around him, he then thrusts inside of her, mating her with brutal strenght just like he did with Momo, of course, Maria can handle him as much as Momo since she has Fighting-type moves.

"You were always tought." said Zoru as the thrusted in the Lopunny bellow him. "One of the many things I love about you girls~!"

"Now fuck me you beast." said Maria as she wrapped her legs around him. "Make me your mate just as you did with Momo~!"

Zoru then smiled and thrusted harder inside of smaller Lopunny, with the intent of doing what she asked and make her his alongside Momo, his friend Splash had probably already claimed the other two members of the Sexy-Quartet and so he'll claim these two as well.

"Prepare yourself...i'm gonna cum!" said Zoru.

"Oh, I'm prepared alright~!" Exclaims Maria.

Zoru then let go inside of Maria, filling her to the brim, The Lopunny came herself, spurting out some of his cum out from her, Zoru then returned to his normal Zoroark form and pulled out of Maria, They both collapsed and panted to rest in the water.

"We should live together." Momo said. "We'll be one big happy family~!"

"Let's stay here for a little bit, then we can go back home." said Maria as she laid her head on Zoru's chest.


	15. Milf training

Pretty was laying down on the couch, Sui was taking a bath while Maria, Momo, Splash and Zoru had taken Blacky to play outside, she was sighing depressively-like as she stared into the ceiling.

"Lovez..." Pretty said to herself, as she thinks back her time with her.

the Sexy-thorns also haven't been acting up lately, it's like she gave up or something. "At least she hasn't been attacking others..." Pretty muttered.

"Hey Pretty, i'm fresh out of shower and the others took Blacky out to play, how about we have some fun?" Sui said as she approached Pretty, wrapped in a towel.

"No thanks..." Pretty dismissed, surprising Sui with that reply.

"Wait what, you had sex with me right after you gave birth to Blacky, so why not now?." the Suicune asked, but Pretty simply mumbled and rolled herself, her face hiding from the looks of others.

"Alright Pretty what's wrong" Sui asked.

Cool.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Pretty said sarcastically.

"Pretty, i am your wife and step-mother of your son, now tell me what's up." Sui demanded.

"N-No..!" Pretty nearly growled in a tone both sad and angry.

"What's wrong with you today?!" asked Sui in a equally angry tone.

"Do I need to use Blizzard on you to get you talking!?" Sui said.

I don't know, maybe" Pretty said.

Sui made a face fault drop, becoming more aggravated by the moment.

"Guess someone wants to be frozen." Sui said, her veins on the side of her head throbbing like in anime.

"Anything wrong mistresses?." asked Angela, their maid, Sweatdropping when she sees an irritated Sui dragging a fainted Pretty to bed.

At their bedroom: Sui lays Pretty down on the bed to interrogate her, she even brought Maria and Momo in to help her out.

Sui bitterly points at the unconscious Pretty. "She's what's going on."

"You actually knocked her out." said Momo.

"More like she let herself be knocked out." Sui mumbled. "Pretty was being difficult, first she refused to sex with me and then refused to tell me why she was upset." said Sui.

"Maybe it was ever since we rescued her from Lovez?" Maria figured.

"Well she did say she got closer to Lovez." said Sui. "But I didn't think she got _this_ close..."

"Maybe now we can end this while fight by making peace with Lovez." said Momo.

As they were talking, Pretty was having a dream in which made herself outside masturbate.

"Looks like Pretty is having a wet dream." said Maria. "I wonder who can guess what kind?"

"Bet it's with Lovez~." said Momo.

Sui shook her head and made a disgusted shrug.

"Sui is jealous." said Maria with a teasing grin. "Am not." Sui protested.

"Bet you would love Lovez if you spent time with her." said Momo.

"I would not..!" Sui said with a blush.

"Alright, let's just wake Pretty up and try to talk to her." said Maria.

Meanwhile in Pretty's dream: Lovez laid Pretty down on their bed, they were both wearing Wedding dresses, and Pretty's other mates were watching them.

"And now, you may jerk off the bride~!" Ivy as the Priestess announced.

Lovez them began to jerk Pretty off, sneaking her hand into her panties and jacking off her dicks.

The Delphox did nothing but froze. Her hands touching onto her hips as Lovez strokes her herm cock.

"Oh Arceus." said Pretty. As she has one of her hands switch to groping one of her breasts.

"Happy marriage girls~!" said Dream Aiko.

"You two are so adorable~!" Dream Pluvi the Dewott (from my other fic, Aiko and Kuro: Genesis) waves.

"I'm filming this." said Dream Aqua as he held a camera.

"Pretty..!" Dream Sui said in an echoey voice as if she was calling out to her.

"Uh?." murmurred Dream Pretty.

"Pretty, wake up! Snap out of it!" Dream Maria followed.

Back at the real world: Pretty opened her eyes and said "Oh come on i was having a nice wet dream!" Pretty said.

"Weren't you now?" Momo asked sheepishly. The next thing Pretty saw quietly surprised her, her hand was covered in her own cum, She then looked at her wives and they were covered in her semen as well.

"My bad, i cummed on you girls." Pretty apologized.

"And I just had a bath..." Sui muttered, feeling the urge to spank Pretty hard.

"Alright!, i confess, i like Lovez!" Pretty finally spilled the beans.

"Like?" They asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, i like her the same way i like you girls." Pretty said, "Like?" They asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, i like her the same way i like you girls." Pretty said.

With a sniffle. "I didn't mean to hide this from you. I was afraid you'd feel betrayed by me..."

"We are not mad, thank you for finally being honest." said Sui. "But you need some help to get over this new problem of yours."

"You mean jerking off during my sleep?" Pretty asked.

"Yes." They all replied to her.

"Alright." Pretty said. "Actually, i have something to reveal as well, my dad, Shen the Mewtwo, finally apologized to me and wants to reconcile with us, he finally thinks i'm mature enought to be a step-mother." Sui said.

"Really~..?" Pretty asked hopefully.

"Yes." Sui said "I want to say something too, i have a half-sister, her name is Rao, she is my dad's first daughter from his previous marriage, he divorced is old wife without knowing of Rao, but he recently found her and wants her to be part of the family" Maria said.

"Your sister..?" Pretty questioned as she listened.

"Yes, she is a shiny Lopunny, really sweet, she wants to meet everyone, i was surprised at first, but she turned out to be a really nice Pokemon, Dad and Mom want Blacky to meet her two." Maria replied.

Momo went to Pretty and hugs her lovingly.

"I have something too, remember Gela that Sligoo who is really close to Ivy, she is my cousin, i forgot to mention that, my bad." said Momo.

"Oh, that's okay, Momo." Pretty replies as she hugs back.

"Guess we all had secrets, but now, Pretty, i gonna have to spank you for getting my dirty." said Sui.

Pretty winced at her statement. "C-Can we take this in the bathroom, please?"

"Ok, i will punish you in the shower, but remember, i love you Pretty." said Sui, before planting a kiss on her lips, Pretty then smiled and decided to accept her punishment.

They all then head into the bathroom together, Maria and Momo washed off one another, while Sui bended Pretty over to spank her with her twin tails, all the while fingering her along with stuffing a dildo in her holes.

"I've been a bad girl earlier, and i need to be punished..." said Pretty as Sui punished her harshly. "Ooohhh~... my ass and pussy~."

"Yes, you acted naughty, and needs to be punished..." said Sui with a sadistic grin, she then grabs her boobs and squeezed them hard and then pinched her nipples.

"Kyaaah~!" Pretty squealed in tortured pleasure.

"Think you have had enough already?." Sui asked. "I don't think you do~!" She then spanked her harder, Sui grins and thrusts her tail in Pretty's anus.

"Pretty can be a masochist at times, like you Maria." said Momo.

Maria blushed when she said that.

"Then maybe you should punish me." said Maria as she bended over, Momo smiled and readied a Aqua tail.

The Lopunny smiled and lifts up her butt up high.

Momo then hits Maria's bottom with her Aqua tail, making the Lopunny scream in pleasure, her butt getting red marks from the slapping from the Goodra's tail.

"That was strong." said Maria shakily and then flinched when she felt a cold rubbing on her red marks, it was Momo applying some goo on her butt cheeks, She even licked them, creating an adorable if unorthodox scene for Maria to smile and blush at.

"I think Pretty has been punished enough already girls." said Sui. "Unless she needs some more sexual comforting from us~?"

"I could use some in the bedroom." said a weak Pretty, shivering from her sexual torment.

His orange ear hair was trimmed shorter and he now has an blue tuft on his head. He also glares a bit.

"This is boring, why don't we train our moves instead?." said Zoru.

"Being a dad is important too." Splash replied.

"Excuse me~." said a female voice, the two dads then turned around and saw a bunch of beautiful older females, they could even be considered milves, they were a Swamper, a Keldeon, a Noivern, a Typlhosion, a Moltres and a Ninetales.

"Holy freaking-" Zoru exclaims But Splash covers his mouth to make sure he doesn't swear near Blacky.

"Hello, can we help?" asked Splash with a Blush, the females were indeed attractive.

Blacky tilted his head in curiosity when he sees them, The new 6 females like his mothers, but the looked a bit older, but they were nice looking.

"Oh, nothing much~." The Milf Ninetales chimed and looks at Blacky. she wiggled her tails, he was cute, this caused Black to blush a little.

"Kin..." He muttered a little embarrassed.

"W-Wait, by Lovez!?" Splash exclaims.

"Yes, she wants to challange the Sexy-Quartet for a final battle." said Lake. "We've got a note and everything too."

"You 6 aren't going to try anything funny right?, you girls have the age to be our mothers." said Zoru "Thank you, would love to cuddle with you and the others~" replied Lara. "But we're on an important mission."

"Please deliver this note to the Sexy-Quartet and meet us in this adress tomorrow to start training." said Netsu.

Splash accepted the note a bit hesitantly and nodded, Blacky then barked at the milves, telling them to leave his mothers and fathers alone.

"He's rather feisty for a kit." Noise said.

"Leave him out of this." said Zoru, trying to protect his Step-Son.

"Relax you fox, we want nothing to do with the kid." said Melta.

"Hope to meet you guys soon~." said Lara before walking away with her teammates, Shaking their hips left and right seductively as they do so.

"Darn our male arousal instincts." mumbled Zoru.

Then Zoru and Splash delivered the note to the Sexy-Quartet after putting Blacky on his crib for his nap time.

"So she wants to settle things." said Pretty a little sadly as Sui strokes her bare back "Well Lovez, we will accept your challange and ends this." Pretty said with determination.

"Are you sure, Pretty?" Momo asked.

"Yes, i'm looking forward to it actually, cause you know." Pretty replied with a blush. "Anyway, thanks for calming me down and comforting me~..."

"You welcome Pretty." said Sui with a kiss "Anyway we can help?." asked Splash, wanting to help his mates alongside Zoru.

"I think I'd like some male attention~." Pretty chimed, wiggling her hips.

"What about you girls." asked Zoru to Maria and Momo.

They both nodded with a determined smile themselves.

"Tell me, would you guys like to have fun with the milves tomorrow?." Sui asked with a smile.

"Th-The Milves?" They stuttered when they brought them up.

"Well Lara is really sweet..." said Zoru.

"They are all quite hot with those big bodies." said Splash.

"Well then come with us to train with the milves." said Pretty.

They nodded, accepting that idea.

"Now, while Blacky is Napping, let's have some fun~."said Pretty The next day: the SQ and their male mates went to the Address on the note for the training, it was a fancy hotel.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Pretty asks.

"Blacky is with the cyber-maids, so he is safe, and we are exitated, let's do it~!" said Splash.

They all nodded and entered in the hotel, they all went to the room of the Milves and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" They called as they knocked.

Lake then opened the door, she was wearing a lingerie, just like her other teammates. "Why, hello there you sexy gals~." Said Lake.

The team then entered the room and were amazed with the milves.

"Pretty, you will train with me, Sui you take Liza, Maria and Momo will take Netsu and Noise, Splash and Zoru take Melta and Lara." said Lake.

They all nodded and went to their respective trainers.

They all removed their clothes and Lake gave Pretty's dick a lick before laying her down on the bed and riding her. They moaned in pleasure and glowed a colorful red.

The colorful red caused Pretty to transform into her sexy gear.

"Just like how i saw on pictures." said Lake as she bounced harder on Pretty's dick, and her breasts bouncing up and down, as for the others, Liza revealed herself to be a herm and was mating Sui doggystyle, They glowed a bright blue and her own Sexy Gear appeared with her sword.

Netsu was doing tribadism with Maria while Momo and Noise were doing doggystyle as well, They then both got their Sexy Gears on themselves, as for Splash and Zoru, Melta was riding him while Zoru mated with Lara missionary, They all moaned in this gangbang-like training, Noise even spanked Momo while Liza tugged on Sui's tails, making her meow in more pleasure as she was grabbed by her tails.

"You really like Doggystyle, don't you?" asked Noise.

"Nyaaah~..! I really do~!" Momo moaned.

"Hey Zoru, you are really nice~." said Lara as she kissed Zoru's muzzle. "You too, Lara~." He replied as they make out.

"You comfy?, think of me as a hot, comfy bed~!" said Melta as she made her breasts bounce fast and hugging Splash with her big arms, steam hissing around them, but it didn't hurt thankfully. "You're all really great~!"

"All of this training is too train your stamina." said Liza as she hugged Sui from behind and groping her breasts.

"Then we are going to train your muscles~." said Lake.

"So prepare yourselves to sex all day!" said Netsu.

"What about training like Rocky?" Momo asks.

"Ok that too." said Noise to her mate.

After they finished their sex session, they went through rigorous training playing that classic training montage music from them Rocky movies, and After training all afternoon, the team was exhausted.

"Man this is tiresome." said Pretty as she laid down in Bed, Having bathed after their training. "Does anyone know how painful it can be to keep standing in the showers after a long day of training?"

"Believe me, i know." said Lake.

Momo was panting from her own exhaustion so much, that she passed out for a little bit.

"Someone is tired." said Zoru as she laid by her side, rubbing her hips to comfort her. "Hey Momo, remember when we became Boyfriend and Girlfriend for the first time in high school we had a foursome with your parents?" Zoru asked. Momo was asleep, but she still listened and nodded in her sleep.

"Hey Momo, don't fall asleep now, we have to get back home, Blacky is waiting for us you know." said Sui.

Momo jumped when she hears his name and got up. "Oh alright." said Momo "Bye girls, until next training session." said Lara as she shook her tails, this caused Zoru to blush a bit since Lara was really cute for a Milf;

Though when Momo got her foot on the ground, she felt an exhausting painful sensation. "Ow..!" She quietly whimpered out.

"Well, i think we should call a Taxi...i'm too tired to walk" said Momo.

"Don't we have any auto-driving vehicles?" Splash asked.

"Splash we are not in the future..." said Sui. "And besides, from what I heard in a game... Like hover-boards, they won't be invented in another eighty-four years."

After returning home, the team just went to bed to rest.


	16. Rao

It was finally time to Maria to meet her half-sister Rao, and she was taking Zoru with her for support.

"You think she'll recognize me?" Maria asked, nervous that she might have known her for sometime.

"Probably not, might be her first time meeting you." said Zoru."You could probably expect some moments if she hits you or something."

"Zoru she is not going to hit me." said Maria as they finally arrived at Maria's parents's house.

"Mom, Dad. I'm home~!" She greeted.

Her dad, a Houndoom named Mike opened the door and hugged his daughter "Hello Maria, sorry for the trouble."

"It's alright, Daddy~." She hugs him back.

"Dang Zoru, you evolved." said Mike as he noticed the Zoroark.

"I remember you looked a little shorter the last time I saw you." He places his hand at the height where Zoru used to be at.

"Yeah i was a little Zorua back then." said Zoru.

"So, where is my sister?" asked Maria.

Mike jumped a little when he hears that.

"Oh yes, she is inside with your mother, come on." said Mike as he guided them inside.

Zoru felt nervous for Maria as he holds her hand.

"Nice japanese styled house." said Zoru, trying to break the ice, he also remembered that Maria's mother, Hibari, was Japanese. "Your mom's choice?"

"Yeah, she missed her home country, so she got a house that reminded her of her culture, the only downside is that we sleep on Futons on the ground." said Maria.

"I see..." Zoru nods as they're almost to Rao's room.

Mike them opened the door, revealing Rao, a shiny Lopunny, and Hibari, Maria's Lopunny mother.

They hear the door open and looked at its direction.

"Hello sister." said Rao.

"H-Hello, Rao." Maria greeted back.

"You look just like me." said Rao as she kissed her sister's forehead.

Maria blushed with a smile when she did that.

"So Mike, explain to Maria and Zoru what happened." said Hibari to Mike, wanting him to explain the situation.

"My other wife, Rao's mother, and I divorced because she was annoying and unbearable. Especially when she had realized she was pregnant." Mike explained

"And i didn't won the custody of Rao, and then Asuka, her mother, ended up cutting ties with me." continued Mike.

Rao looked sad as Maria hugs her half-sister. "So when i grew up, left that bitch Asuka to meet my dad." said Rao.

"And you met Mom too?" Maria asked, referring to Hibari.

"Yeah i did, i like her way more than my mother." said Rao. "Hibari is much kinder than Asuka."

"Yeah i did, i like her way more than my mother." said Rao. "Hibari is much kinder than Asuka." "Well thank you." replied Hibari,

"You're welcome, Ma..." Rao muttered with a small smile.

Hibari blushed when Rao said ma, she was basically calling her Mama, she wanted to hug her too and so she did and hugged her new step-daughter.

"So Zoru, dad told me you used to hang out with my sister and her Goodra girlfriend right?" asked Rao.

"Yes, I do." He nodded. "I'm also being a stepdad to her stepson."

"Oh yeah, a little Fennekin, by the way, wanna be my lover too?, i think you are cute." Rao said as she walked towards him.

"You too, so alright~." He winked.

"Hey, i'm still here you know, and in front of my parents?!" Maria said. "I mean what am I all of a sudden!? Chopped liver?"

"Oh, sorry babe..." said Zoru as he scratched the back of his head.

"We love you too, sis~..." Rao followed.

"So why not join?" she continued "Uh, we are still here." said Mike "You guys can join in for a quickie." replied Rao.

"Sure, why not~!?" Maria nodded excitedly.

"Wait...us, join in?" said Hibari. "W-With our children!?"

"We are not kids anymore." replied Maria. "Mom, we've all grown up!"

"Well sure you guys are all evolved now, but you sure we should do it?" asked Mike.

"Daddy, what made you fell for Mom and Rao's mother in the first place anyway?" Maria asked.

"They were really really cute and super nice, but Asuka soon turned bitchy, unlike Hibari." said Mike as he looks at her, Maria then smiles and kisses his cheek. "Love you too, Daddy~."

"Ok then, why not join in?, what about you Hibari?" asked Mike.

The older Lopunny looked unsure at first.

Until Zoru walked to her and gave her kiss, and then Rao gave her a peck in the lips, Hibari widened her eyes, but then closes her eyes in the kiss.

"Ok let's do this." said Hibari while blushing.

"If I could start with my daughters~..?" Hibari requested.

"Alright, then we can switch to the males." Said Maria as she and Rao removed their clothes.

Showing off their well-developed breasts at each other, the latter being surprised at her half-sister's cup-size.

"Oh so hot~!" Said Hibari as she removed her clothes as well, Revealing her bigger breasts, surprising the two girls.

"Alright, milf Breasts~!" Said Rao as she laid down on the futon, Nuzzling on it like how she would be having a cute dream.

"Let's do triple Tribadism women~!" Said Maria. "Right after a triple breast docking~!"  
And so the three Lopunnies pressed their Breasts together, they all giggled at the feeling of their soft thicc-ness of each other's cleavages.

"Sexy ain't it~?" Asked Zoru to Mike as they jerk off at the sight.

"Yeah I can't wait to join, I let you do my wife if you let me do Maria and Rao~!" Said Mike.

"You got yourself a deal~!" Zoru fist bumps with him.

The three Lopunnies then finally began their triple tribadism, all moaning at their moist pleasure between their legs.

"This is sweet, mother and daughter love~!" Said Maria. "I've so wanted to do this~!"

"Why Didn't we do this before this is magical~!" Said Hibari as she made her Breasts bounce.

"Keep watching boys~!" Said Maria and Rao to Zoru and Mike."We're about to reach our climaxes~!"

And then the three Lopunnies finally cummed on one another, spraying their love juices at each other's hips.

"Arceus that was hot~!" said Mike, wanting to join in the fun, grabbing his two daughters in his arms.

"You gonna take us daddy?" asked Maria.

"Maybe get started first~?" Rao followed, teasing him with her boobs.

"You girls are going to use your Boobs~?" Mike asked.

"Yes we will~!" Maria joined in.

"Zoru, i'm using my Breasts on you as well~!" said Hibari. 'I'm going to see why Maria loves you so much~!"

Maria and Rao then went down to Mike's dick and wrapped their Breasts around it, and Hibari did the same too Zoru.

"Yes, a double tit-job~!" moaned Mike.

"Coming right up, Papa~!" Rao chirped.

Maria and Rao then began to move their Boobs up and down on Mike's dick.

"Arceus, your breasts are so big and soft~!" He moaned.

"You welcome~!" said Maria as she kissed his tip alongside Rao.

"We love you, Daddy~!" said Rao.

"Love you girls too...~!" said Mike, meanwhile, Hibari was giving Zoru a tit-job as well, her tits were bigger than Maria and Rao's.

"Dang, did you raise some gals~!" The Zoroark said to Hibari.

"You bet, now relax, this is for you sweetie." said Hibari as she kissed his tip as well, she then licked it and gave him a blowjob.

"Almost there girls...~!" said Mike. "I'm gonna cum~!"

"Do it Father~." said Rao as she and Maria made their breasts bounce faster on his dick.

"Yeah, we're gonna cum too~!" Maria encouraged.

Mike then blasted him cum on Maria and Rao's faces and breasts, They licked their father's semen and smiled lovingly, and then proceeded to clean Mike's dick and Balls, with Maria using her tongue to clean his cock while Rao licked his balls lovingly, they would even switch positions.

"Delicious." said Rao as she licks some more of his sêmen, then they looked at Zoru and Hibari, and saw the the Zoroark had already cummed inside the older Lopunny's mouth And she swooned at the taste of his own sêmen, she then got up and kissed him in the lips, letting him taste himself.

"Mmm~... your semen tastes great~." She swooned.

"Well thanks, what position you want to mate now?" Zoru asked.

"How about doggystyle~?" She suggested.

'Alright~!" said Zoru "Oooh~, Daddy, will you take me and Rao Doggystyle too~?" asked Maria,

all 3 Lopunnies then got on all fours for the males, Zoru mounted Hibari while Mike took turns fucking Maria and Rao. "Take my viriginity~" said Rao.

Mike widens his eyes at her statement.

"Just kidding, i took my own viriginity with a dildo." Rao laughed.

"You did WHAT!?" Both parents exclaimed.

"I broke my hymen with a dildo." Rao replied.

Her parents kept their surprised expression when they heard that before asking. "Why?"

"Cause i was horny." she replied. "And I wasn't gonna let a random punk rape me to steal my first time!"

Mike then just giggled and said "Alright sweet heart." said Mike before thrusting inside of her. "Get ready for me~!"

"Oh Arceus, you are big~." said Rao as she experienced her first male, Zoru also thrusted inside of Hibari.

Mike then gave Rao some strong and fast thrusts before moving to Maria, he then developed pattern to fuck both of them, they moaned while each of them maintain their rising pleasure as he does them each time.

"Mmmm yeah keep the rhythm~." Said Maria. "I wanna cum with my sister, Rao~!"

"Who wants my cum first?" asked Mike.

"I do~!" Rao raises her arm fast, Mike then smiles and slams into her, finally cumming inside, Rao moaned at the feeling of his warm seed filling up her womb, Mike then pulls out and shoots the rest of his cum into Maria, who cums herself all over his cock.

Zoru also finished up with Hibari, filling her with his cream.

"Oooh~!" The older Lopunny moaned at the feeling of her daughter's boyfriend's semen.

Both males then pulled out of their mates and laid down on the futon. They all panted in exhaustion from their sexy ordeal.

"Now that's a family reunion" said Rao.

"You can say that again~..." Maria lovingly panted as she embraces her half-sister.

"Thanks for letting me do your wife Mike." said Zoru to his father-in-law.

"It was a big pleasure, Zoru~." The Houndoom replied with a smirk.

"Hey, when i meet your other mates, can i have fun with them too~?" Rao asked her Half-Sister.

"Absolutely~!" Maria nods and kisses her.

The family then decided to take a quick nap before Maria and Zoru decided to get back to their home, and Rao went back to her apartment.

The end.


	17. Kunoichi Village

The SQ were in a new adventure aboard their Pet Dragon, Airyuu-chan, they were being accompanied by Splash, Zoru and Blacky, they were going to visit one of Pretty's old friends, Sakura the Kunoichi Greninja.

Pretty stretches her arms as they're on their way.

"Last time i saw Sakura, she was a Froakie." said Pretty as she was happy she was going to meet her friend again. "But I hear she is now an elite kunoichi~."

"Hope she is hot." said Sui as she shakes her hips left and right.

"There were many hot Greninjas back in that village." replied Pretty. "Many who are highly skilled in the arts of stealth and speed~." "Many who are highly skilled in the arts of stealth and speed~."

"Kin Kin." said Blacky, asking if they were close to the Village.

They soon landed on the ground, they aproached the big gate and Pretty knocked it.

"Hello? Anyone home~!?" She called to the gate.

but suddenly someone threw a Kunai at her, but Pretty grabbed the Kunai with her bare hands, but the kunai exploded with a sleep powder, knoking everyone out, including the male mates and Blacky, who just yawned and fell asleep calmly.

Then a team of 3 Greninjas approached them and one of them asked "What do we do with them?"

"Tie up the ladies." Another of them suggested. "As for the men and the boy...well, just take them to the nursery."

"And the dragon?" The third of them asked.

"Huh, good question, take it to the stables i guess" said the first Greninja.

At the village: Pretty and the other girls were just waking up in a jail cell, and they were surrounded by Kunoichi Greninjas, they even found themselves naked.

"Now girls, tell us your intentions." said a pink Greninja, wich Pretty reconized it.

"Huh..? S-Sakura?" asked Pretty

"Wait a sec...this pink fur...Pretty?" asked the Greninja.

"Yes Sakura, it has been so long since we talked spoke to one another." said the Delphox.

"Is that so?" Sakura asks before questioning her. "Tell me what you remember back in our days?"

"Your mother is pretty shiny Greninja, we used to play in the woods, and i kissed your cheek when i was 11." Pretty said. "Oh, and there was that one embarrassing thing we had went through once, like being caught spying the dressing room."

Sakura blushed at that time they had been caught. "Yeah, you are definetly Pretty." said Sakura with a smile, and hugs her and then kisses her.

"Oh how cute~." said Momo, as she swoons, nuzzling Sui.

"Are they friends Sakura?" asked another Kunoichi.

"Yes, one of them is my childhood friend, Pretty Thunder." She replies.

"Alright then, what about the males and the baby?" asked a Kunoichi.

"They're our boyfriends and son!" Maria cried out.

"Ok, we will lead you girls to the nursery." said Sakura and untied them, and then she lead them to the nursery, were Splash, Zoru and Blacky were resting.

"There they are~." Momo said with relief.

"Hey girls, wow there are some beautiful Greninjas here." said Splash.

"Agreed~." Zoru nodded.

Pretty then picked up Blacky from the crib he was sleeping in "Kin" he said to Pretty and nuzzles in her arms.

"Don't worry about the Dragon, she was at the stables, but them she changed to a smaller size and my mother took her in." said Sakura.

"Oh, that's a relief~." Maria replied calmly.

"Her mother is the leader of the village." said Pretty.

"Is she thicc?" Zoru asked before chuckling like a Zorua.

"Oh you bet~!" replied Pretty. "Sakura got some of her looks~."

"Let's go meet her, she will be happy to see you again Pretty, your family can come too." said Sakura.

Pretty nodded and gestured her family to follow, Sakura then took them to her mother's castle, where they found her carresing Airyuu-chan, who growls softly in comfort of the feeling of their paw on her.

"Miss Chidori~." said Pretty as she bowed. "It's good to see you again~."

"Wow Pretty, you sure grew a lot." said Chidori as she stares at her body.

"And you even have a family of your own." Chidori continued.

Chidori then landed Airyuu-Chan back to them and whispered in Pretty ear "Would you like to have fun with my other Kunoichis?, including myself and Sakura?"

Pretty giggled with excitement and cheers out loudly. "YES~!"

Chidori then ordered some of her employees to leave Blacky and Airyuu-chan in a daycare, and then she guided, Pretty, her mates and daughter to her room, where more Kunoichis were wating for them, 5 Female Greninjas.

They bowed respectfully to them when they entered.

"These are my maids, Bianca you take Momo, Clari you take Maria, Suishou said Sui, Nene and Nana you two will take Splash and Zoru, me and Sakura will take Pretty." said Chidori, everyone nodded and got into their positions together, everyone removed their clothes, and Chidori, Bianca and Suishou revealed themselves as herms.

"You're hermaphrodites like Pretty~!?" Sui asked excitedly.

"Yes miss Sui, we are ready to serve any male or female." said Suishou "What you want to do with me miss Sui?" asked Suishou as she groped her own boobs and massaged her cock.

"About everything you can offer~." Sui said as she licks her lips, she then got on her knees to jerk the Greninja off.

Suishou moaned at her stroking.

"Bianca, all of my mates that have dicks loves when i do this, including Pretty and Zoru." said Momo before she began to suck on Bianca's balls.

"Ooohhh~..." The Greninja moaned.

Clari then laid Maria on the bed and began tribadism with her, they moaned in pleasure together as they felt their pussies touch and grind together.

Nene and Nana were riding Splash and Zoru respectvely "It's our first time having sex with actual males, we only have females and herms in this village" said Nene.

"Oh? Are you like Ninja Amazons~?" Splash teased, tickling her nipple.

"You could say that." said Nana as she carresed Splash's chest."Oooh, such firm muscles~." She cooed, she then used her long tongue to lick them.

Splash blushed and sighed. "Lower~." Nana nodded and licked lower.

And lower until she reaches his cock as she still rode said cock, she used her tongue to lick the base, her clit and his balls.

Meanwhile, Nene caressed Zoru's long hair with her hands "Arceus, you are handsome" she said.

"And you're sexy~." He replied, caressing her cheeks.

"Check this out, i'm having my balls licked while this sexy ninja rides me~" boasted Splash.

"Lucky you!" Zoru scoffed.

"Look at Sui, she is getting done Doggystyle" he continued as he pointed at Sui and Suishou.

"Hah! Well, look at Momo!" Splash pointed to the Goodra, she was getting done sideways by Bianca while being gropped by the same, and she has her antennae thrust into Bianca's pussy and anus at the same time.

Meanwhile with Pretty, Sakura and Chidori: Pretty and Sakura were making out in front of the Greninja matriarch.

The pink Greninja stroked on the Delphox's cock as they grind together. "This is how I interrogate herms trespassing into our stronghold~."

"Oh yeah, you should punish me then." Pretty replied. "Make me fountain until I'm dry~!"

"My Arceus, this is so entertaining~." said Chidori as she jerks off her hardened member, Sakura then let go of Pretty and laid on the bed "Mount me Pretty~" she requested as she spreads her legs wide open for her

Pretty smiled and looked at Chidori "Will you give me your blessing to mate your daughter?" Pretty asked her.

"I will~!" Chidori declares proudly.

Pretty then smiled and mounted Sakura, and began to fuck her, Sakura moaned out loud as she felt her member rub her vaginal walls.

"I've wanted this for so long~!" said Sakura as she hugged Pretty.

"Me too~!" Said the Delphox, embracing her back.

"Look at them~." said Suishou as she mated Sui from behind. "Don't they look lovely together~?"

"Yeah~..." Sui lazily said as she was in too much pleasure now. "Oh, Arceus~..! I'm gonna cum~!"

Sui then cummed in Suishou's dick, this wave of cum caused the Greninja to climax into her, they felt each other's warm cum together before collapsing on the floor.

"Your turn rabbit." said Clari as she rubbed her Pussy faster against Maria's.

"You first~!" The Lopunny challenges as she grinds faster herself against the Greninja, both Pokemon ended up cumming together because of all the stimulation, They collapsed too from exhaustion.

Back with Pretty and Sakura: Pretty was licking Sakura's tongue scarf while mating her, she even kisses it to dare her to make out with her and slide her tongue in like a tentacle, Sakura smiled a put her longue tongue inside of her girlfriend's mouth, but carefully as she wouldn't want her to choke.

Chidori then wrapped her tongue around their bodies while she jerked off, doing it slowly so she wouldn't blow her load too soon, she then licked at Pretty's butt, this caused Pretty to giggle while making out with Sakura.

She then felt her buttocks being hot dogged, she looked behind her and saw Chidori there rubbing her dick on her butt.

"M-Miss Chidori?" She asked.

"Anything wrong?" the older Greninja asked.

"N-No, I just didn't expect you come to me so suddenly." Pretty said.

"I was lonely by self, just jerking off to you two." Chidori replied.

"You go then, Mom~!" Sakura encourages her mother.

"Thank you sweet heart." said Chidori as she grinded against Pretty.

who moaned at both thrusting in and being thrusted inside, after a couple of minutes, the three girlfriends finally cummed, Chidori even cummed on Pretty's butt, they then collapsed on bed in each other's arms

"I think it's my turn now, Sakura, can i do you and then do Pretty?" Chidori asked.

The Pink Greninja nodded eagerly and puts Pretty to rest for a bit, she then wrapped her breasts around her mother's dick, giving her a titjob.

"So good~" said Chidori as she carresed Sakura's cheeks.

"I love you, Mommy~..." said Sakura.

Sakura then licked Chidori's pre-cum, and got on all fours for her.

"Ready~?" Chidori asked her daughter.

"Yes, go ahead." said Sakura as Chidori got behind her and then thrusted hard inside of her.

"Arceus mom, you are big~!" moaned Sakura. "It's been a while since I feel you enter inside of me~!"

"Yeah, prepare for a ride~!" said Chidori before starting to thrust in and out of Sakura with fast thrusts, Chidori maybe a bit chubby, but she is still a fast Kunoichi.

'She must still train when I wasn't looking~..!' She thought to herself.

Chidori then wrapped her Tongue around Sakura's, They binded and licked at each other, Chidori then began to add more weight to her thrusts, thrusting harder into Sakura, making her moan louder as she felt more pleasure building up.

"You are an expert in sex Chidori, reminds me of many female mates we had." said Pretty as she touched Chidori's butt and then gropes it seductively.

"Thx Pretty, i may be a milf but i still got it~!" said Chidori. "And I'm still so sexy~!" She boasted, posing.

"Please mommy, focus on doing me hard~!" moaned Sakura. "I wanna be dominated by you~!"

"So i shall dominate you~!" said Chidori, almost yelling, she was about to cum inside of Sakura to mark her as a mate. "You'll be mine, Sakura~!" She said in a dominant tone.

Chidori then finally cummed inside of Sakura, filling her womb to the brim and causing her to cum as well, Sakura passed out as her mother slid out of her.

"Now that's how you claim a mate." said Pretty. "Come and get me, Miss Chidori~!"

"Just a second Pretty sweet-heart." said Chidori, then she gave Sakura and hug, pressing her weight against her and kissing her head. "I'm gonna do Pretty now, Sakura~." she said before going back to Pretty who opened her legs to the Greninja.

"Get ready, foxy girl~." said Chidori before thrusting into Pretty, with the latter wrapping her legs around her, they moaned at each other's sexual moist warmth and Chidori notices Pretty's cock is still erect, she then uses her free tongue to jerk it off for her.

Pretty gasped at the moist texture of her long tentacle-like tongue around all over her length, she also gave Sui and Suishou and quick look and saw the latter finally cumming inside the Suicune, the scene aroused her further to hold onto her orgasm and savor the pleasure further.

"Ever done it with a Milf before~?" asked Chidori.

"I've done it with four~!" Pretty boasted.

"We got the phone numbers of some Milf trainers..." said a tired Zoru as he laid on bed with Nana. "Our girlfriends are getting ready for their final bout with Lovez."

"That crazy Primarina Pretty told me about?" a tired Sakura asked as she massaged her mother's back. "Didn't she tried to kidnap Blacky from you?"

"Yeah but she fails at doing so every single time." said Sui. "She also kidnapped Pretty..." She mentioned but then paused about that time.

"Let's just say Pretty wants to make peace with Lovez." said Splash. "And that was when she made love with her."

"Well that's pretty crazy." said Chidori as she fucked Pretty faster and harder.

"But I saw the Sexy-Thorns are like us, but underground." Pretty tries to reason.

"Wait a sec sweet-heart, i'm gonna cum..." interrupted Chidori as she was about to cum into her Delphox girlfried.

"Oooh~..." Pretty squealed as she was gonna hit her climax as well, then both lovers finally cummed, with Chidori shooting her seed deep within Pretty, and the latter cummed all over Chidori's tongue, which retracted back into her mouth for her to savor her flavor.

"Mother claimed you as a mate the same way she claimed me~!" said Sakura before kissing Pretty's cheek.

The Delphox smiled and kisses her back before explaining more of what she learned about the Sexy-Thorns

"These Sexy-thorns sound like a pain in the tail." said Sakura.

"But they care for their own children." Pretty replied.

"Were the children cute like Blacky?" asked Sui.

"In their own way, yes, they are." Nodded Pretty.

"Lovez also really cared about her subjects, they viewed her like a mother." the Delphox continued. "She actually cares for her people."

"So Lovez can be sweet if she wants too." said Momo. "She must have some kind of temper or issue."

"Pretty, i would like to offer the help of my Kunoichis to help you in the final battle." said Chidori as she claps her hands for servants to come and prepare towels.

The servants soon came in with towels for the females and the males, and soon they also brought Blacky and Airyuu-chan, both of them were sleeping.

"Awww~..." The SQ chimed at how cute they were sleeping close together.

"So he is your kid Pretty, is it true you got yourself pregnant by accident?" Sakura asked as she petted Blacky's head.

Pretty blushed and rubbed her hips embarrassedly. "Kinda..." said Pretty "Oh Pretty, no need to be embarrased, but about my offer to help you girls with the Sexy-thorns?" asked Chidori.

"It nice of you to offer, Miss Chidori~." Pretty replies.

"We would like to help too actually, is there anything me and Zoru can do?" Splash asked.

"I think you two need to stay and take care of Blacky." Maria suggested.

"Oh, alright, maybe you girls should gather more allies then, maybe like Aiko, Kuro, maybe Momo's parents?" suggested Zoru.

"And what about the cyber maids?" Splash suggested too.

"Maybe they are right, we should start gathering allies girls." said Momo.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we could call Kuro, Aiko, Aqua, Ivy, Flora, the Kunoichis and they Cybermaids." said Pretty.

"Maybe she has some fellow goddesses too?" Maria asks.

"Oh yeah, there is Pluvi, she must be a Samurott by now..." Pretty said and remembered someone else. "Oh, and Kong too~!"

"Oh man she must be a Infernape by now as well." said Momo. "Alright girls, everyone let's call our friends to tell them what's going on, we have a world to save~!" said Maria.

"YEAH~!" They all cheered when they pumped their fists in the air.

"Kin..." Blacky murmured in his sleep, since the girls were being too loud.

"Yeah~...!" Momo repeats but in a softer volume.

"You girls are doing a good job raising this Fennekin, i know he will be strong." said Chidori about Blacky.

"I know he will too~..." Pretty said as she thinks about Blacky's future.

The Sexy-Quartet and their male mates then spent the night in Chidori's place, sharing the same bed with the Greninja matriarch and her daughter.

Pretty looked through the window closest to the side she was laying on. "Wait for me, Lovez..." She whispered.


	18. The Last

"So Lovez challenged you to break into her castle and beat her in a sex battle, but there will be a barrier of Sexy-thorns protecting her, and you want us to take care of them while you break into the castle?" asked Aiko to Pretty as they were discussing the plan in her home, Kuro, Pluvi the Samurott, Kong the Infernape, Aqua the Samurott, Ivy the Serperior, Flora the Florges and Sakura Greninja were also there,

"Yes." The Sexy Quartet nodded.

"Ok i think i get it, you want us to sex them up good." said Kong as she grins and cracks her knuckles.

"Their Kingdom is located underground our city but we can access it throught a cave, and then we make a full frontal assault on the castle to allow Pretty to get to Lovez." explained Sui.

Pluvi listens while sharpening her blade.

"Pluvi you are not planning on stabbing anyone right?" Kuro asked the Samurott.

"Oh no, of course not." She assured. "These swords may cause damage to hit points, but won't physically harm the body." "How? How would it hurt someone without messing up the body into cuts?" Kuro asked.

"Anime logic i guess." said Pluvi.

"Me and Zoru wanted to help too, but the girls think it's better if we stayed back and took care of Blacky." said Splash.

"Yeah, what he says." Zoru says as he held Blacky as he slept in his arms "I know how it feels, i left my son with my husband before coming here." said Pluvi as she petted the baby Fennekin, Blacky murmured in his sleep.

"And how is your son Slash doing?' Aiko asked.

"He's doing fine." Pluvi said. "Right now, he's practicing kendo with Nin, that little Oshawott sure likes to sleep, but still loves Praticing." Pluvi continued

"Same thing with my daughter Wukong, that Chimchar sure has energy to spend." said Kong. "I'm also considering whether or not she could wield the Jingu Bang, my old staff."

"Kuro, may i ask you to stay home and look after Sylvie and Glace?, right now they are with your parents but i think they should spend time with their father." Aiko requested her Husband.

"Okay, I understand." Kuro nodded.

"After we win, we should have a party to celebrate it~!" said Ivy."It'll be a gangbang party~!" The Serperior exclaims.

"Oh Arceus, i'm so happy i decided to spend my summer vacation here, it's going to be awesome~." said Flora as she hugs Ivy from behind.

"Aiko, remember that female form you gave me while we were still in High school?" the Samurott asked.

"Yes, I do. Why, Aqua?" Aiko asks.

"I would like to fight the Sexy-Thorns as Keiko, could you help me become her again?" Aqua asked.

"Of course~." The Espeon Goddess nods.

"Look, all you have to do is focus on Keiko, i never took away your ability to turn into her, just concentrate and remember all the pleasure you had as her." Aiko said.

Aqua nodded and readied himself, he slowly remembered the fun he had as Keiko, and realized that he missed his Alter-Ego, soon, Aqua becomes Keiko by Aiko's magic.

"Oh man, Aqua became hot~." said Splash.

"Yeah, he's got a nice rack now~." Zoru followed.

"Check out my form, Aiko gave me one as well." said Zoru before becoming his female Alter-Ego, Zora.

Splash widened his eyes at Zora's feminine appearance.

"Oh my Arceus, you are pretty~." said Splash.

"You think so~?" Zora asked, posing sexily.

"Hell yeah~." replied Splash as he gave her neck a lick.

"I'd offer you a female form too, but you need to look after Blacky." Aiko said.

"I understand, but...could i get one after everything is over?" Splash asked.

"Of course~!" Aiko nods happily.

"Alright then everyone, now we will lead everyone to the cave tomorrow, now you must return to your homes to rest now." said Momo, everybody nodded and proceeded.

"So, since tomorrow is the final battle, why don't we go practice in our Room?, Airyuu-chan could join in~." Maria said.

"Sure, why not~?" Pretty nodded.

Zora then put Blacky back in his crib, turned to Splash and said "So Splash, wanna become my boyfriend~?"

"Uuhhh..?" Splash sheepishly sweatdrops when she said that.

"You licked my neck earlier." Zora said "That was a sign you wanted me."

"S-Sure~." He replies.

The lovers then went to their bedroom to get started, Pretty was going to mate with Sui while Maria would take Momo, Splash would take Zora and for Airyuu-chan, she showed off a new ability, she split herself in two, one body was pink while the other one was purple.

"Whoa~..!" The SQ gasped in awe.

"Didn't knew she could do that." said a surprised Splash.

"Us neither~." Sui said.

Momo then nuzzled the two Airyuu-chans and said "Now we have more dragon friends~." She then goes to one of them for a hug, the dragon even hugged her back with her wings and pins her down to nuzzle her.

"Let's just get started" said Sui as everyone began to undress, she then got on all fours for Pretty, Splash then kissed the cheek of the Delphox and said "Take care of her for me ok~?"

"I will~." Pretty kisses his cheek back.

Pretty then mounted Sui and began to mate her Doggystyle.

"Aaah~..!" The Suicune moaned pleasurably at the feeling behind her.

"Momo, let's do this, how about a lovely 69?" asked Maria.

"Why not~!?" The Goodra said excitedly and tackles the Lopunny into a 69 embrace.

Zora then began to jerk Splash off to make him harder and then makes out with him.

"You kiss so well." said Splash as he made out with the Zoroark.

"You too~." Zora replies passionately.

"When i get a female form, you can fuck me as Zoru." Splash said.

"Yes, but climax outside, please?" Zora requested.

"Don't worry i won't get you pregnant" Splash replied and Zora nodded with a relieved smile, she then laid down on her back and opened her legs for Splash.

Revealing her spread-eagle pussy, Splash then smiled and mounted the Zoroark and thrusted hard inside of her, but then began to make out with her as well.

Zora moaned at the feeling of his cock. "Oh, you're so big~!"

"You are wet, just like Sui~!" Moaned Splash. "I love this~!" The Vaporeon exclaims.

Meanwhile, the purple Airyuu mounted her pink counterpart, mating her Doggystyle, the two dragons moaned and panted pleasurably.

With Pretty and Sui, the Delphox groped the Suicune's Breasts from behind and pinched her nipples.

With Pretty and Sui, the Delphox groped the Suicune's Breasts from behind and pinched her nipples.

"Aaaiiieee~!" She squealed as the former tugged them.

"Someone one enjoys having her breasts gropped" replies Pretty.

"Your hands are so warm and fluffy, Pretty~!" Sui replies back, the Suicune then felt Pretty biting one of her ears gently, the Delphox giggled from her nibbling.

With Maria and Momo: Maria used her ears to grope Momo's breasts as she ate her pussy, the Goodra groaned sexually from the fluffy warmth of the Lopunny's ears.

"So fluffy~." moaned Momo as she uses her antennae to tickle all over Maria.

In another part of town with Kuro and Aiko: the Umbreon was mating with his Espeon mate in missionary style, with the latter holding onto the former for support.

"You'll think of me in battle, won't you~..?" She panted in pleasure.

"Hell yeah, i can imagine you sexing with those Sexy-thorns~!" moaned Kuro as he kissed Aiko. "I could think of a hundred ways of how will you handle them."

Aiko then carresed Kuro's face and said "Thank you Kuro, now do me hard~!, "And do it quickly~! I need to be ready as I'll ever be!"

Kuro then thrusted hard inside of Aiko until both of them cumming hard, with Aiko even drenching the sheets, They collapsed and panted before looking at each other lovingly once more.

"I love you Aiko, i will take good care of the girls tomorrow." said Kuro.

"I'm sure you will~." Aiko nodded and kisses him passionately once more.

With Keiko, Ivy and Flora: the three females were doing triple tribadism.

They all moaned and felt close for each other's clímax

"Arceus we missed you Keiko." said Ivy.

"I missed you girls too~." Keiji moaned pleasurably.

Then all three of them cummed, drenching each others hips, the girlfriends then proceed to nuzzle each other until they fall asleep, some of them twitched in ecstasy.

Now with Pluvi and Nin: Pluvi was laying down in bed as Nin, her Greninja husband, thrusted his large tongue inside of her pussy.

"Oh, Nin~... your tongue is going all the way in my labia~." Said Pluvi.

"Why don't you tell me what you are going to do with the Sexy-Thorns tomorrow?" asked Nin as he made his tongue wiggle inside of her, making her giggle in pleasure. "That tickles~... I am going to spank them with the broadside of my sword~." said Pluvi. "And then grind them while doing so~."

Nin then smilled a wiggled his tongue faster, finally making his wife cum "I love you Pluvi." Nin said.

"I love you too, Nin~. Enjoy my sweet cum~." Pluvi winked, she then began to rub Nin's dick with her feet, he moaned at how skillful she is with her feet.

"You really like Women's feet~!" Pluvi teased him as her soles rub and squeeze around his member.

"Hell yeah i do, thanks for not judging me for my fetish...~" moaned Nin.

"You're welcome, hon~." Pluvi said with a wink.

Nin then finally cummed on Pluvi's body, she even licked the cum that fell on her face. "Mmm, salty~." Pluvi moaned.

"Oh i almost forgot, i was thinking about taking Slash to play with Wukong tomorrow, you know, Kong's Chimchar daughter." Nin said and then Pluvi got the towels for them.

"Alright then" said Nin as he took one of the towels and they went into the bathroom together.

Now with Kong and her Serperior mate Vincent: Kong was riding Vincent cowgirl style.

"Oh yeah, that's how you do it~!" Kong exclaims in pleasure.

"Slow down Kong!, you are going way to fast!" moaned Vincent as Kong was being to rough on him.

"Suck it up, Vincent and thrust up in me~!" Kong moaned back at him, the Serperperior just thrusted up inside of his Infernape mate, he then lets out his vines to wrap around her firm breasts.

"Someone is finally getting into it!" said Kong as she gropes her own breasts as well, then both husband and wife finally cummed, and Kong collapsed on top of Vincent who hugged her by coiling around her like a snake.

"Well, you can ask Aiko with her ass being done by long ago~." Kong panted.

"Next time i will be on top, my Snake hips can only take so much." Vincent said as he carresed her back.

"Alright, I'm sorry about my recklessness, Vin." Kong apologized.

"It's ok, i still love you." said Vincent before closing his eyes to sleep after they kiss.

Back with the Sexy-Quartet and their mates: they finally finished up their sex session and were now resting, Zora went back to being Zoru but Splash still gave him a kiss, but as they laid there on bed, they heard Blacky crying in his room.

"Oh no, Blacky..!" Pretty said worryingly as she rushes to his room, but not before wrapping a towel around herself, the other females did the same and followed her, and the males put their pants back on.

"Blacky, what's going on?" Pretty asked as she picked him up in her arms.

Blacky sniffles and says his first word. "Mama"

Everyone gasped when he said that.

"He said his first word~!" said Sui

"Kin kin." Blacky said to his mothers "Oh Arceus, he said he is worried about us going to fight Lovez tomorrow." Pretty translated his words as she nuzzles him tearfully.

"Oh Blacky, we are sorry, we didn't noticed how worried you were about us." said Maria.

"We're so sorry..." followed Momo as she hugs them together.

"Blacky, please don't cry, everything will end up fine." said Pretty to her son.

"Yes Blacky, i'm sure everything will be fine." said Splash "Dada" Blacky replied, making the males jump in surprise.

"H-he called you dada!" said Zoru to Splash.

"You wanna sleep in our bed tonight Blacky?" asked Pretty.

The Fennekin nodded with a small smile.

Pretty then carried Blacky back to their bed, where she laid him down next to her "I love you Blacky."

"Mama~..." He cooed.

Next day: it was finally time for the final battle, Pretty, her mates and their friends had suscefully broken through the cave that guarded the underground kingdom of the Sexy-Thorns, they were well-armed and battle-ready with extra armor and weapons, they were riding Airyuu-chan in her gigantic size and used her to try to break into Lovez's castle, Pretty readied her gigantic flying gauntlets and then she jumped from Airyuu and punched a whole in the wall of the castle, allowing the SQ, Keiko, Ivy, Flora, Sakura and her mother Chidori, Aiko, Pluvi and Kong to get inside, Airyuu-chan was left outside to fight a couple of Sexy-Thorns alongside the other Kunoichis.

Inside the castle, all the females were surrounded by Sexy-Thorn guards, they held up their shields and spears or lances.

"We will hold them off Pretty, find Lovez." said Sui as she readied her Katana.

Pretty nodded and rocketed head on with her giant gauntlets.

"Maybe she will be at the Throne room" Pretty said to herself as she went to said room but she wasn't there, instead she found a Absol Sexy-Thorn holding a large Scythe.

"H-Huh!?" Pretty exclaimed in question. "Who are you and where's Lovez?!"

"The name is Disaster, and i will tell where she is if you defeat me!" said the Absol.

Pretty growled and got ready to fight her, Disaster then charged at her with her large Scythe.

Their weapons collided with each other as they battled, "You serve Lovez right?, tell me why." Pretty asked.

"That's none of your business!" Disaster exclaims angrily.

Pretty then got really angry at her and punched her in the stomach.

"Ooofff..!" Disaster grunted as if everything around them was in slow motion for effect during that punch.

"Do you give up?!" Pretty growled at the Absol.

"Never!" Disaster yells and thrusts her finger at the Delphox's pussy.

"Hey!" Pretty yelled and then grapped the Absol's hand, pulled out of her pussy and Judo throwed her on the ground. "No surprise sex attacks!"

She then wrapped her tail around the Absol and squeezed her "Ooof!, even your tail is strong!" Disaster said as she then tries to spank her butt.

"Quit struggling." said Pretty as she backed away from Disaster's hands while she held her up with her tail, "Now where is Lovez!?"

"Ok, you won, she is at her room, you know where it is...as for why i follow her, well, she took me away from the cold streets and made me a Sexy-Thorn, she helped others as well." said Disaster.

"I remember Lovez telling me how she helped Orphans." Pretty said. "Were you one of them..?"

"Yes, i was so grateful when she saved me and the other girls from the streets." said Disaster. "She raised me and helped me to become independent for a job from her, She then made me and the other orphans Sexy-Thorns using a spell, i never felt so good."

"What kind of spell?" Pretty asks.

"A transformation Spell, she used her Primarina voice to cast it" said the Absol. "It's some complicated Sexy-Thorn magic, but that doesn't matter now, you won the right to meet Lovez, go now." said Disaster before pointing her direction. "She's that way."

Pretty then put her down and kissed her lips "Thank you, I'll be sure to end this war"

Pretty then walked to Lovez's room and opened the door, and saw Lovez sitting on her bed, waiting for Pretty.

"Lovez..?" The Delphox asked gently.

"Hey Pretty, you made it, congratulations." said Lovez clapping her hands and shown to be in a revealing stripper outfit.

"Sweet outfit~!" said Pretty as she runs into her bed and tackles her into a tight embrace.

"I knew you would come to me love~!" said Lovez as she hugged Pretty, they then kiss deeply and made out passionately.

"Pretty, you won, you reached me." said Lovez as she groped Pretty's butt.

"I did~? What did I win then~?!" Pretty asks in loving excitement.

"You won me and the respect of all Sexy-Thorns, the war shall end s we make passionate love tonight~..!" said Lovez.

Pretty then smiled and removed her Sexy-Gear, and then laid down on bed with Lovez, she then touches her outfit and slowly strips her naked, Pretty then pulls her dick out of her pussy and offered it to Lovez to ride it.

The Primarina smiled and grinds her vagina against the Delphox's length.

"You want this sweetie?" Lovez asked as her own member grew from her pussy and they touch cocks together.

"Come on Lovez don't tease me." Said Pretty as she makes an adorable shy face.

Lovez then smiled a sat on Pretty's dick and began riding her while she jerked herself off.

Unknown to the two Pokemon, the rest of Sexy-quartet were spying them through the semi opened door as well as some Sexy-Thorns.

"Pretty did it~!" Said Sui as she was happy that Pretty finally tamed Lovez, She also teared up in joy with Maria and Momo hugging each other.

"Miss Lovez looks so happy right now." Said a Sylveon Sexy-thorn as she shakes her hips left and right.

"I knew it was a good idea to give her the Sexy-Gear." Said Aiko.

"So it was you who gave Pretty her armor?" Asked Maria.

"Yes, indeed~." The Espeon nodded.

"I wish you had told us sooner, we have been trying to find out what these were for the last past year." Said Momo.

Aiko just shrugged sheepishly. "You didn't ask earlier."

"Oh Aiko, you really like to keep secrets." Said Maria as she watched Pretty and Lovez kiss, they soon thrust into each other lovingly.

"I love you Pretty." Said Lovez and she caressed the Delphox's face.

"I love you too, Lovez~." Replied Pretty as she licks the Primarina's cheek.

"You wanna have a kid with me Pretty?" Asked Lovez.

"Ooohhh~... Y-Yes~! I do, Lovez~!" Pretty replied.

"Then give me one Pretty~!" Said Lovez as she bounced harder on her dick "Give me your seed so we can make a baby~!"

"I will give it!" Said Pretty as she thrusted up her.

Lovez moaned at Pretty's strong thrust into her.

"C-cumming!" Pretty Telles before slamming into Lovez and cumming inside her.

"Me tooooo~!" Lovez moans as she sprays her semen all over Pretty.

As they watched the couple finish their sex, the SQ, their allies and a couple of sexy-thorns fell through the door, surprising the Delphox and the Primarina.

"Wh-Wh-What are...? WHAAA!?" Pretty blushed as she screamed in question.

"Sorry..." said Sakura.

"We didn't mean to peep on you two..!" Said Chidori.

"Oh Arceus...you guys are pervs." Said Lovez as she laid on the bed and bashfully covers herself and Pretty up with the blankets.

"So, it's all over now?, we don't have to fight anymore?" Asked Disaster The Absol.

"It's all over, yes." Lovez answered with a smile.

"Today we made history, we stopped a war and Pretty and Lovez will have a new baby." Said Aiko. "This marks the end of the Sexy Wars~!"

"Guess Blacky will have a new sibling to keep him company." Said Sui. "A new half-sibling, but s/he will be a good playmate with him~."

"Yeah, can't wait to finally meet Blacky face to face." said Lovez. "But will he love me as much as he loves you all?"

"I'm sure he will Lovez." said Pretty before kissing the Primarina.

Later, they have a wedding together.

it was something small, with only the Sexy-Quartet, their allies, Airyuu-chan, Blacky and some Sexy-Thorns, the Cyber-Maids were welcomed back warmly by Lovez, everyone even cheered together when the Pretty and Lovez kissed, the two kingdoms have now united as one. And 9 months later, Lovez finally gave birth to her child, she was a female Poplio named Tifa, Blacky really enjoyed having a little sister to play with. he even learned to speak more words over those months.

Pretty and Lovez's weren't the only ones to have babies, Airyuu-chan had impregnated herself before the final battle and laid two eggs, when they hatched a male and female dragon were born, they were named Kairyuu-kun and Kesshoryuu-chan.

"Airyuu-chan is like me now." Pretty noted as she watched Blacky and Tifa play with the new dragon cubs.

Everyone else paid visits to each other's places as the peace continued over the days. They felt like one big happy family, Sui and Splash even planed in having a child together, which everyone thought it was sweet, they were happy that everything now was over, but if anything ever happened, the Sexy-Quartet and their allies would be there to stop it.

The end.


End file.
